Lumière Cendrée
by Moonymei
Summary: Tu vas mourir, Bella… avaitil murmuré au creux de mon oreille. Je le savais et pourtant je voyais cet événement sous un autre jour : j’allais mourir pour mieux renaître…
1. Prologue

_Voici ma première fanfic sur cette magnifique série qu'est Twlight... Je suis absolument fan et j'avais terriblement envy d'écrire une fic dessus... Donc je me lance !_

_Je voulais aussi remercier ma Jumelle pour ses précieux conseils, merci encore, je t'adore !!!_

_Rappel : Twilight, son univers et ses personnages, appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer (oui, oui, même Edward Cullen, malgré les differentes tentatives d'enlèvement...mdr) Je possède seulement le scénario de ma fic..._

_Bonne lecture !!!_

**Prologue : Je devenais Lion...**

Plongés dans l'obscure clarté, nous étions réunis. Etre dans ses bras pour la dernière fois me faisait un bien fou, me rassurais. Immobile, j'attendais qu'il prenne la parole : c'était peine perdue, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Je pris son visage en coupe, l'obligeant ainsi à me regarder. Ses yeux d'un noir de jais profond refusaient de s'arrêter sur moi… Je pris la parole d'une voix que je voulais assurée - elle me parut pourtant faible et tremblante…

« Alors c'est la fin ? » murmurai-je.

Mes doigts mémorisaient les traits de mon interlocuteur muet.

« C'est la fin » approuva-t-il, d'une délicieuse voix de ténor.

Je voulais protester de toute mon âme mais pas un son ne voulu sortir de ma gorge… « C'est la fin… » Cette phrase avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de tragique qui ne me plaisait guère… Pourtant, j'acquiesçai et me lovai une dernière fois dans ses bras marmoréens.

« Tu vas mourir, Bella » susurra le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés après un long silence.

J'observai ses lèvres fantomatiques prononcer ces mots qu'il semblait emplir de douleur à chaque instants : maintenant plus que jamais, il me parut sous un jour nouveau, terriblement humain.

Je n'étais pas véritablement triste et il le savait. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il abhorrait une moue mélancolique ? Un long silence s'installait à nouveau entre nous.

« Tu vas me manquer, Isabella Marie Swan… » articula-t-il.

« Tu es bien cérémonieux, aujourd'hui, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen » fis-je remarquer tandis que je quittai son étreinte, fébrile.

Ca y est, la crainte commençait à me gagner. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, je voulais lui montrer que ma décision était irrévocable… Avoir peur n'était pas réellement au programme de la journée…

Je m'allongeais sur notre lit et attendis qu'il me rejoigne, ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Il se coucha alors sur moi, me dominant de toute sa stature : je ne pouvais plus reculer. Mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade, je priai pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte… Il déposa alors une pluie de baisers sur ma nuque.

« Je t'aime » l'entendis-je murmurer entre deux baisers.

« Tu es toute ma vie » lui répondis-je, confiante. « Tue-moi »

Il émit un sourire forcé. Je tendis ma main vers son visage, caressais sa joue puis me surpris à jouer avec ses cheveux. Je voulais à tout prix le rassurer mais peut être essayai-je de me rassurer moi-même par ce geste anodin ; je l'ignorai.

« C'était une si belle fin… » me surpris-je à penser, mi rassurée, mi horrifiée.

Et étrangement, une seule phrase me revint à l'esprit tandis que mon Ange commençait son œuvre. C'était cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé pour la première fois dans notre clairière : « Et le Lion s'éprit de l'Agneau »…

_« Alors moi aussi je vais devenir un lion ? »_

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'en rire alors qu'une douleur insoutenable me déchirait de la tête aux pieds... Je devenais Lion !

_To Be Continued…_

_Voila, un court prologue pour débuter ma fic... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous pouvez me laisser une tite review pour me dire vos premières impressions, à votre bon coeur m'sieurs dames lol !_


	2. Nuit Blanche

_Voici mon nouveau chapitre ainsi que les réponses aux reviews que vous m'avez envoyé ! _

_Merci à vous pour tous ces encouragements, **puky, la-tite-yuya**, **Kya sama** (ma jumelle adorée ), **GaëlleHP, elo, Fanny** ainsi que** sof** !!!_

_Je te réponds plus en détail, **Lo** en ce qui concerne ta question : si les yeux d'Edward soit noirs, c'est parce qu'il est triste (je me suis basée sur le passage où Bella explique à Edward que ses yeux changent de couleur suivant ses humeurs)Voila voila !_

_Merci encore et j'espère que mon premier chapitre ne vous décevra pas !_

_Chapitre Premier : Nuit Blanche._

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais disparaître comme ça, du jour au lendemain, Bella, s'exclama Charlie, levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas – encore – disparaître mais le temps s'écoulait irrémédiablement et l'échéance approchait… J'aurai vingt ans dans moins d'un an, d'ici quelques mois pour être plus précise.

Vingt ans… Je refusai d'atteindre cet âge ! Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer avoir la vingtaine, alors qu'Edward – lui- ne dépasserait jamais le stade des dix-sept ans… S'il devait rester adolescent éternellement, il en serait de même pour moi.

Une de nos conversations me revint alors en tête. Elle s'était déroulée dans mon appartement à Seattle, alors que j'avais eu le malheur d'aborder le sujet de ma transformation future.

_- Bella, je ne te comprends pas… Tu te plains de vieillir, d'avoir dix-neuf ans… Que devrai-je dire, moi qui vais sur ma cent-dixième année ? _s'était-t-il exclamé visiblement dépassé par mes cas de conscience.

_- Ce n'est pas la même chose_, avais-je maugréé, boudeuse

Depuis, nous n'avions plus ré-abordé ce sujet ; c'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous…

Et j'étais là, assise en face de Charlie alors que mon temps était compté : j'avais dix-neuf ans et je venais tout juste de rentrer à « _U-Dub_ », la célèbre Université de Seattle… Il allait sans dire qu'Edward suivait des cours dans la même Université, jamais lui et moi n'avions été aussi proche.

La semaine, je vivais dans un petit appartement situé à quelques minutes de mon Université. Edward me rendait visite plus que régulièrement - à tel point que j'avais fini par considérer cet appartement comme _notre_ appartement, _notre _refuge.

Il m'arrivait cependant de revenir habiter à Forks, aux côtés de Charlie, lors de certains Week-End.

Aujourd'hui faisait partit d'un de ces fameux Week-End…

J'observai la nuit tomber calmement au dehors, perdue dans les méandres de mon esprit. Ce fut la voix de Charlie qui me ramena à la réalité :

- Bella, cesse de t'occuper de moi comme si j'étais incapable de me prendre en charge, soupira-t-il pour l'énième fois de la journée. Sort un peu…

Je lui servis une part des lasagnes que je venais de cuisiner.

- J'ai réussi à survivre seize ans sans ton aide, alors un Week-End de plus ou de moins… ajouta-t-il.

- C'est à se demander comment tu t'y es pris, rétorquai-je en m'asseyant à nouveau en face de lui. Et puis ça me fait plaisir, Papa…

Il attaqua ses lasagnes d'une moue mi-rageuse, mi-réjouie par ma confession inattendue. Le dîner se poursuivit dans une atmosphère silencieuse.

- En parlant de sortir, Papa…

Il posa sa fourchette et me regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Après un instant de silence, il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il avait deviné où je voulais en venir. J'avais à nouveau un rendez-vous nocturne avec Edward Cullen, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Ca se passe bien, entre vous deux ? se hasarda-t-il en reprenant sa fourchette. Il étudie aussi à Seattle, non ?

- Papa, pas encore l'inquisition espagnole ! me récriai-je.

- Je veux juste te dire que s'il te fait encore souffrir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je…

- Je t'en prie, Papa ! Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour te rendre compte qu'il ne partira plus jamais de cette façon ? Et puis si cela devait arriver, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais y faire ?

- J'irai lui toucher deux mots à ce petit morveux qui n'a vécu que dix-huit mortelles années et qui ne connaît rien à la vie… s'enflamma-t-il.

Heureusement qu'il ignorait le véritable âge d'Edward… Je souris faiblement en imaginant la scène.

Je remarquai néanmoins une amélioration dans le comportement de Charlie : il devenait de moins en moins hostile envers Edward. Ce dernier savait ce que Charlie ressentait à son égard et pourtant, jamais il ne lui avait reproché son antipathie.

Edward disait avoir « appris de ses erreurs » : il ne comptait plus disparaître du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de traces, comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Je commençais d'ailleurs à croire en sa promesse… A chaque fois que les doutes me prenaient, _il_ était à mes côtés, sourire aux lèvres. Sa présence me procurait un sentiment de bien-être qui faisait oublier les mois douloureux de notre séparation. Je chassai instinctivement les bribes de souvenirs me revenant à l'esprit pour en revenir à notre conversation de départ...

- Tout va bien alors ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! Je…

Soudain, une sonnerie salvatrice retentit dans le hall d'entrée. Mécaniquement, je me ruai vers la porte, abandonnant mon assiette et mes couverts dans l'évier. J'entrouvris la porte, c'était _lui_…

Il était là, m'attendant sur le perron. A peine m'avait-il aperçu qu'un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-il, enjôleur.

- Bonsoir…

En guise de salut, il prit délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts marmoréens et m'attira contre lui. Je sentis ses lèvres frôler les miennes… C'en était déjà trop, je chancelai.

Après m'être rattrapé maladroitement à la porte d'entrée que je venais d'ouvrir, je tentai de m'arracher à la contemplation dont il faisait l'objet.

- Je… Je reviens… bégayai-je sans avoir trouver autre chose à dire.

Quand pourrai-je enfin réagir de manière cohérente en sa présence ? Je l'entendis pouffer de rire tandis que je m'éloignai pour rejoindre Charlie dans la cuisine.

- C'est lui ?

Ce fut plus une observation qu'une question de sa part. J'opinai.

- Ca ne m'étonne même plus, tout ça, s'exclama-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour moi. Quel est le programme de cette soirée ?

- Je l'ignore encore, avouai-je, mal à l'aise une fois de plus.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard, maugréa Charlie. Sinon je t'envois à Jacksonville plus vite que la lumière !

- Oui, Papa, récitai-je tout en prenant mon manteau.

Je ne croyais pas un mot de tout ces avertissements mais mieux valait que je joue le jeu… Il sembla – à juste titre - peu convaincu par ma réponse et se déplaça jusqu'au perron où Edward m'attendait, tel une statue de marbre. Vaincue, je laissais Charlie s'essayer à l'autorité parentale.

- Bonsoir, Charlie, salua respectueusement Edward en l'apercevant sur mes talons.

- Bonsoir, répondit Charlie, déterminé.

- Je vous emprunte Bella une fois de plus, j'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients…

Il scrutait prudemment Charlie de ses yeux topazes, comme en attente d'un refus quelconque de sa part.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, soupira Charlie, après un instant de réflexion. Je lui disais justement qu'elle devait profiter de son Week-End pour sortir… Mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas revenir trop tard !

- Promis ! répondit Edward. J'y ferai attention.

Sa réponse parut convenir à Charlie qui retourna à sa télévision en marmottant un « Amusez-vous bien les enfants ! ».

- Nous étions à nouveau seuls sur le perron.

Edward me tendit une main d'albâtre que je saisis fermement. Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Volvo rutilante. Il referma la portière sur moi et fut à mes côtés en quelques secondes.

- Quel est le programme de ce soir ?

- C'est une surprise !

Je le regardai, étonnée.

- On ne va pas au bal de fin d'année, cette fois ? tentai-je, prêchant le faux pour découvrir le vrai.

Il m'offrit une moue des plus craquante avant de mettre le contact.

- Surprise, surprise, chantonna-t-il.

Nous nous engouffrâmes sur la route déserte qui s'offrait à nous.

- J'ai horreur des surprises… avouai-je, maussade.

- Je sais !

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres fantomatiques. Je me renfrognai. Bon sang, parfois, il était tout simplement invivable !

J'entrepris de ne plus lui parler de tout le trajet et m'abîma dans mes pensées. Faisant trop nuit pour observer le paysage défiler au dehors – et je n'osai imaginer à quelle vitesse il défilait – je me perdis dans la contemplation de mon voisin…

Je scrutai son visage à la recherche d'un indice à entrevoir… C'était peine perdue.

- Essayerais-tu de lire dans mes pensées en me fixant ainsi ? s'amusa le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés en remarquant mon regard inquisiteur. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui décrypte les cerveaux des autres et pas l'inverse ?

- Je piquai un fard et détournai mon regard.

- Bella ? Bella ?

Je sursautai et reprenait pied dans la réalité : il était là, me fixant d'un air amusé. Les ronronnements du moteur s'étaient stoppés. Je supposai que nous étions arrivés à destination.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? s'enquit-il, comme en son habitude.

- Je pensais que tu étais bien mystérieux ce soir, soupirai-je, incapable de lui mentir. Nous sommes arrivés ?

- Pas encore… avoua Edward. Il va falloir que tu empruntes un… autre moyen de transport…

- Nous allons marcher… Pas vrai ? demandai-je, sentant une vague de panique déferler en moi.

Je devinais néanmoins sa réponse. Résignée à mon sort, je sortis courageusement de la Volvo.

- Ce sera long ?

- Non, du tout, me rassura-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Ce sera l'affaire de quelques secondes à peine… Prête ?

- Oui… Prête…

Je tentais de dominer ma voix et de lui donner un accent serin. Malgré tous mes efforts pour les contenir, de faibles trémolos s'échappèrent de ma gorge. Je me giflai mentalement…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te défendre contre les méchants arbres qui désirent t'attaquer ! Tout ira bien…

Il avait prononcé cette phrase au creux de mon oreille. Son souffle régulier effleura ma peau : je sentis ma respiration se stopper et mon pauvre cœur battre la chamade. La crainte s'était effacée en moi pour laisser place à une sorte de léthargie…

Après avoir déposé un long baiser sur mes lèvres, il me hissa sur son dos. Fébrile, je me laissais faire, telle une poupée en chiffon.

- Ferme les yeux, m'intima-t-il.

Je sentis le sol se dérober sous nos pieds tandis que le vent emmêlait mes cheveux. Comme promis, le voyage ne dura que quelques instants.

- Nous sommes arrivés ! s'exclama Edward de sa voix de velours.

- Je peux rouvrir les yeux maintenant ? tentai-je.

En guise de réponse, je me sentis glisser du dos qui me soutenait. J'atterris dans l'herbe fraîche. Soudain, un vertige me gagna et la terre se déroba à nouveau sous mes pieds. Je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Edward, il avait prévu ce malaise...

- Le contre-coup, murmurai-je tandis que la tête me tournait. Tout va bien…

Je restais tout contre son torse marmoréen. Bercée par le rythme de sa respiration, je gardai les paupières closes, savourant l'instant présent. Il se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux, attendant patiemment que je me remette de mes émotions.

Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour observer le paysage qui s'offrait à moi… Je le reconnus immédiatement.

- La clairière, affirmai-je, abasourdie.

Il acquiesça, resserrant l'étau que formaient ses bras autour de ma taille. Il fixa alors le ciel.

- Ca a débuté, murmura-t-il, énigmatique.

Je levais la tête à mon tour et comprit…

_To Be Continued…_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires par l'envois d'une review, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre !_


	3. Obscure Clarté

_Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre à la clef !!!_

_Merci de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir envoyé tant de reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'attaque les réponses aux reviews !_

_**Kya :** Non, ce n'est pas que toi, je crois que beaucoup de personnes deviennent dingue rien qu'en entendant prononcer le nom "Edward" alors quand on l'entends parler... C'est encore pire mdr ! (j'espère avoir réussi à respecter le caractère particulier d'Edward d'ailleurs...) Merci pour ta review, Jumelle, et j'attends la suite de ta fic (échange équivalent oblige hé hé)_

_**la-tite-yuya :** Merci pour ta gentille review et désolée d'avance si je suis longue à poster, c'est un vilain défaut chez moi..._

_**Sweety-Withes :** En effet, tu vas comprendre en lisant la suite XD Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**elo :** Merci à toi !_

_**sofi :** Merci ! Voici la suite !_

_**shadowflora :** Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir !!! Merci encore pour tout tes compliments, je suis vraiment touchée ! Je vais remedier à ce point négatif dès maintenant mdr !_

**_Chapitre deux : Obscure Clarté._**

C'était magnifique…

Une étoile filante traversa le ciel, suivie d'une autre, puis d'une autre… Le ciel se zébrait sous mes yeux ébahis. Sous le charme, je m'extasiais devant leur passage éphémère.

- Ca te plait ?

J'acquiesçais alors qu'il me jaugeait prudemment de ses yeux topazes. Ce qu'il lut sur mon visage sembla le satisfaire : un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Bella ?

- J'arrive ! répondis-je en agrippant à nouveau sa main.

Edward entreprit de me guider à travers les ténèbres naissantes. Je lui en fus plus que reconnaissante… Bien que l'obscurité ne soit pas totale, j'avais du mal à me repérer et préserver mon équilibre relevait du calvaire. Je manquais de trébucher et à chaque instants, Edward était là pour me rattraper de justesse. Soudain, il se stoppa…

- Ne bouge pas, m'intima-t-il de sa voix veloutée. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te blesses…

Il lâcha délicatement ma main. J'attendis – moi non plus je ne tenais pas à m'écraser lourdement sur le sol à cause d'une racine masquée par les ténèbres… De faible lumières apparurent enfin à quelques mètres de moi et m'éblouirent.

J'aperçus alors une sorte de nappe recouvrant les herbes hautes. Muette, mes yeux faisaient des allés-venues entre le décor - qu'on pouvait qualifier de romantique - et Edward.

- Tu sais que tu peux faire flamber la forêt avec ça ? le morigénai-je.

- Aucun danger pour elle…, assura-t-il. Mais pour d'autres qui attirent le danger comme un aimant, je ne dirai pas la même chose…

Je rejoignais Edward en ignorant son sarcasme. La curiosité brûlait mes lèvres…

- Et en quel honneur as-tu préparé tout cela ? demandai-je.

- En l'honneur de la pluie de comètes qui tombe en ce moment même, quelle question !

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? continuai-je. Alice n'a pas eu de visions me voyant percuter une météorite ? Pas de feu de forêt ? D'extraterrestres ?

Connaissant ma chance, il aurait pu tomber le vaisseau de Superman dans la clairière que cela ne m'aurait guère étonné.

- Aucune vision, m'assura-t-il, hilare.

Il s'assis à mes côtes et se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel. Je m'appuyais contre lui et l'imita. Nous étions tout deux silencieux, plongés dans un océan d'obscurité.

Une faible brise se leva soudain et se mit à jouer avec les flammes des bougies.

- Pas d'incendie, hein ? rappelai-je en regardant les flammes vaciller dangereusement.

Edward poussa un long soupir et éteignit les bougies une à une pour allumer une lampe torche.

- Rassurée ? Tu n'as pas la moindre once de romantisme, tu sais, continua-t-il, dépassé.

Je ne dis mot. Je fus soulagée de ne pas me retrouver une fois de plus plongée dans les ténèbres en sa présence.

Le temps où nous avions partagé la même table en cours de science me revint en mémoire… Je me souvenais tout particulièrement du film que j'avais essayé de visionner avec Edward à quelques centimètres de moi – ce fut un vrai calvaire…

Ce délicieux courant électrique qui m'avait traversé, le besoin de toucher sa peau marmoréenne, cette envie irrésistible de sentir sa fraîcheur sous mes doigts… Oui, je ne m'en souvenais que trop bien… Désormais, j'essayais d'éviter toute perte de contrôle dues à sa présence et ce n'était pas chose facile…

Un élan de nostalgie me traversa… Nostalgie ? Ces moments remémorés ne remontaient qu'à l'année dernière ! Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que le temps passait à une vitesse folle, me vieillissant à chaque instants. Je chassais cette pensée de mon esprit : ce n'était pas très sain de raisonner ainsi… Mais c'était tellement injuste de se savoir vieillir alors que la personne qui était à vos côtés possédait les clefs de l'éternité, la vie éternelle. Et cette personne refusait de vous donner ces clefs parce qu'elle vous aimait… Edward ne me suivrait jamais dans mon changement face au temps, c'était clair…

- Tu es bien pensive ce soir… Ne me torture pas plus longtemps, à quoi penses-tu ?

Dans ses yeux topazes brûlait une flamme allumée par la curiosité.

- Je pense aux étoiles, à leur éternité, à mon univers,… à toi… J'aimerai tant devenir éternelle, comme ces étoiles… C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? avouai-je, le rouge me montant aux joues.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas le remarquer dans la semi-obscurité… Du moins je l'espérais… Un silence lourd de signification s'installa entre nous. J'avais abordé sans le vouloir un sujet tabou…

- L'éternité est donc si importante à tes yeux ? demanda-t-il douloureusement entre deux silences.

- L'éternité ne m'intéresse pas si c'est pour la passer loin de toi ! m'insurgeais-je.

- Mais la _damnation_ éternelle est importante à tes yeux, rectifia-t-il.

- Bien sûr !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je veux être à tes côtés !

- Mais tu es à mes côtés en ce moment même, répondit-il, calmement.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise ! maugréai-je. Tu te rends compte à quel point je suis un poids pour toi ?

- Un poids ? se récria-t-il. Comment oses-tu dire que tu représentes un poids pour moi !

- Ecoute moi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen : tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à me protéger, ce n'est pas viable comme situation et tu le sais !

Nous avions déjà eu cette discussion maintes et maintes fois et il le savait. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de cet accord tacite… Je décidai de le briser.

- Je vais bientôt avoir vingt ans, Edward, continuai-je. En Septembre…

Ces mots ne parurent pas lourds de signification pour lui…. Pour moi ils l'étaient…

- Vingt ans, tu te rends compte ? Edward, je t'aime… Tu es toute ma vie et je ne supporte plus…

- D'être vivante ? finit-il.

- Je veux devenir comme toi, ressentir ce que tu ressens, voir ce que tu vois, je veux…

- Devenir vampire, je sais, acheva-t-il.

Je reportai mon attention sur les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, un sentiment de tristesse mêlé à la rage s'empara de mon âme. Je ne voulais pas qu'être Vampire, je voulais juste être plus proche de lui mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte – il ne _voulait pas_ s'en rendre compte !

- Tu pleures ? réalisa-t-il enfin.

En effet, je pleurai rageusement. Il était hors de question que je reprenne la parole : ma voix trahirait le fond de ma pensée. J'éludai sa question et m'éloignait quelque peu de lui. Je reportai toute mon attention dans le ciel.

- Où vas-tu ?

Je me levai et m'éloignai du tapis sur lequel nous étions assis auparavant. Il fit de même.

- Tu vas te perdre, la nuit est tombée et les bois sont dangereux ! me prévint-il.

- Je t'avouerai que je m'en moque royalement ! Et même, ça m'arrangerait de tomber sur un animal sauvage… Tu n'auras plus de cas de conscience une fois que je serai morte et enterrée ! Je suis certaine que si j'agonisai sur le sol, tu ne me transformerais même pas ! Cet acte te fait horreur à ce point ?!

Je me stoppai net. Comment lui transmettre mes angoisses ? Désespérée, j'essuyais mes yeux embués de larmes à l'aide du revers de mes mains. Le visage d'un Edward dégoûté par la demande d'Aro me revint douloureusement en mémoire.

- Avoue-le, Edward, le suppliai-je. Avoue que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour passer l'éternité en ma compagnie ! Je suis humaine, mon parfum t'attire et c'est tout ! Et si tu me faisais devenir une des votre, tu perdrais ce qui t'attire chez moi… J'en ai assez, j'ai eu tort de croire en ta promesse ! J'en ai assez !

Ma voix devint sanglots. J'entrevis son bras s'approcher pour m'enlacer. Il se stoppa à mi-chemin…

Je l'avais blessé et je le savais. Mais il fallait le blesser pour lui transmettre mes angoisses… Mes larmes continuaient de couler, intarissables : je décidai de m'exiler dans la forêt pour me calmer l'espace de quelques instants.

To Be Continued…

_Voilaaaaaaa ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous pouvez toujours selectionner le petit bouton de gauche pour me le dire, je m'empresserai de répondre ! A très bientôt j'espère !_


	4. Promesse étoilée

_Voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à poster..._

_J'ai été vraiment touchée par le nombre de reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, merci encore tout le monde !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Kya sama** : lool je suis ravie de te faire piquer des crises au taf XD Merci pour tes compliments, je t'adore, Jumelle ! (je me lasse pas de te le dire )… A quand la suite de ta fic au fait ? mdr XD_

_**Sweety-Witches** : Merci, voici la suite _

_**la-tite-yuya** : Hein qu'il est romantique, notre Edward ! Il vient d'une époque où les gens étaient romantiques (enfin je veux dire, dans leur propos, le ton dans leurs voix… arghhh j'adore la fin du XIXème/début XXème, bref XD) Merci encore pour ta gentille review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !_

_**Sofi :** Ta review m'a touché droit au cœur ! Merci merci merciiii ! Contente que ma fanfic te plaise !_

_**Elo** : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite !_

_**Mathilde :** Merci à toi ! J'ai bien l'intention de mener ma fic à son terme, rassure toi ! Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à écrire de manière assez irrégulière mais je fais attention à poster aussi régulièrement que possible._

_**Hamani : **J'aime ton pseudo XD Voici la suite !_

_**Shadowflora : **Oui… C'est rageant qu'Edward refuse de la transformer mais je comprends ses appréhensions tout comme je comprends la frustration de Bella mdr ! (mais quand même, dans New Moon, quand il envisage de laisser Bella vieillir, ça m'a fait un choc, il ne réalise vraiment pas je crois XD)_

_**Fanny** : Merci, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente de ne pas parler que pour moi même et que d'autres lecteurs se posent les mêmes interrogations que moi au sujet des livres de Stephenie Meyer mdr) Merci encore !!!_

_**Pamplune : **Si tel est ton desir !_

_**MYRIAM** : Accro ? Merciiiiii, ça me fait très plaisir ! (ça fait bizarre de lire ça au sujet de ma fic lol) _

_**Maeva** : Merci pour ta review !!!_

_Je remercie tout autant les personnes qui lisent ma fic et qui ne postent pas de reviews !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre trois : Promesse étoilée**

* * *

J'avais froid mais je m'en moquais… Des tremblements ne cessaient d'agiter mon corps, comme pour en prendre possession, je les laissais faire… Ravalant mes sanglots qui tentaient désespérément de s'échapper de ma gorge, je tentais de me calmer. 

_Respire lentement… C'est bien, tu vois que tu y arrives quand tu veux…_ m'encourageai-je mentalement. _Oh non, pas encore…_

Trop tard, des larmes embuaient à nouveau mes yeux alors que notre scène de dispute revenait me hanter inlassablement.

Je pris la décision de ne rien faire de « stupide » comme disait Edward et m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin… Mais Edward n'était pas partit à ma recherche, il ne m'avait pas rattrapé. Il aurait pu aisément le faire et être à mes côtés à l'heure qu'il était, mais il ne l'avait pas fait… C'est qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu.

Mais à quoi m'attendais-je ? A ce qu'Edward arrive sur son fidèle destrier en s'accusant de tout les torts ? Oui, ça ressemblait à du Edward sous un certain angle – mais avec une Volvo à la place de la monture bien entendu… Mais voilà, il n'était pas venu et je me retrouvai seule dans les bois emplis de ténèbres… Il m'avait prévenu… Super !

Déterminée à m'en sortir – seule si possible - , je tendais l'oreille, à l'écoute d'un bruit quelconque qui pourrait m'indiquer le chemin de retour… Peu à peu, je distinguais différents bruits que je tentais vainement d'identifier. Ce bruit, ce devait être le bruissement de feuilles ? Et celui là ? On aurait dit de légers crissements de pas… Un être humain ferait plus de bruit que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

A cette pensée, l'angoisse se répandit dans mes veines, tel de l'encre dans de l'eau. Bon sang, il avait raison, j'attirai vraiment le danger comme un aimant !

Je ne voyais plus de lumière, je distinguais vaguement la forme des arbres tout autour de moi… Si la peur n'était plus d'aucune utilité dans des moments pareils, la rage pouvait toujours aider…

- Saleté de forêt, maugréai-je entre mes dents tout en tentant de calmer mon cœur qui battait désormais la chamade. Crétin de Vampire lâcheur !

Je shootais dans l'arbre le plus proche : de nouveaux bruits étranges retentirent… Mauvaise idée !

- J'ai dû mal entendre…

Cette voix, je la reconnus entre toute… C'était _lui_… Comment allait-il réagir ? L'avais-je blessé au point qu'il ne pouvait me pardonner ? Avais-je été trop loin dans mes accusations ? Ces accusations étaient-elles erronées ? Véridiques ? J'attendais qu'il prenne la parole le premier, pleine d'appréhension. Je n'osai même plus le regarder en face.

- Bella… tenta-t-il. Je… Je tiens à m'excuser… Je ne voulais pas blesser tes sentiments… Et… Je…

- Oublie ! murmurai-je. Je ne voulais pas dire ça non plus… C'était sous le coup de la colère…

- Tu parles de la discussion de tout à l'heure ou de l'insulte d'il y a cinq minutes ?

Dans sa voix manquait cette intonation amusée que j'aimais tant. Il essayait de plaisanter mais il n'en avait pas la force… Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Tu m'en veux, affirmai-je.

- Bien sûr que non ! Allez, vient…

Il me tendit sa main d'albâtre et m'entraîna hors de la forêt avec une facilité déconcertante. Après cela, il ne dit mot, trop absorbé dans ses pensées.

Edward…

Je regrettais aussitôt de lui avoir fait part de mes craintes : il se vautrait à nouveau dans les remords.

Nous étions de retour dans la clairière et on distinguait de mieux en mieux les étoiles se démarquer de l'océan ténébreux.

- Il se fait tard, souffla Edward. Je te raccompagne chez toi…

Je regardai la montre attachée à mon poignet et acquiesçais. Le voyage du retour se fit dans un silence de plomb et à chaque instants, je brûlais de lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, dès que je me tournai vers lui, je le voyais profondément absorbé dans ses pensées. C'était à peine s'il s'apercevait de ma présence à ses côtés…

Arrivés devant chez Charlie, Edward descendit m'ouvrir la portière. Je descendis en le remerciant.

- Tu restes, ce soir ?

- Je ne crois pas…

- S'il te plait, Edward… murmurai-je.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas… J'ai quelque chose à faire… Bonne nuit, Bella…

Sa voix se fit murmure. Il m'embrassa avec douceur et reprit les commandes de sa Volvo pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

* * *

- Salut, Gamine ! s'exclama Charlie. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? 

J'acquiesçai, troublée par mon mensonge. Charlie était prêt à monter : son match devait déjà être terminé depuis longtemps.

Epuisée, je me résignais à aller directement coucher… pour aller secouer Edward dès le lendemain matin, aux aurores ! Ce soir, je me sentais privée de mes forces, incapable de réagir mais demain serait un autre jour…

Je montais les escaliers qui me séparaient de la salle de bain et me débarrassais de mes vêtements pour sauter sous la douche bienfaitrice. La chaleur que je ressentis tout contre ma peau engourdit mes membres.

Je sentais les faibles gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon visage, couler tout contre ma peau. Dieu que c'était bon ! J'ignorais combien de temps je restai là, perdue dans mes pensées et lorsque je franchis le seuil de ma chambre, je m'écroulais dans mon lit.

Je sombrais dans l'oubli qu'apportait le sommeil…

* * *

Je sentis une vague de froid sur mon visage. Je ne bougeai pas. Si elle n'avait été qu'une simple vague de froid, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas remarquée mais voilà, je la sentais glisser lentement, frôlant ma peau, elle épousait les courbes de mon visage avec douceur. 

Je me laissais faire à demi endormie, me persuadant que tout ceci n'était qu'un – agréable - rêve.

- Edward…

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de murmurer ce nom qui m'était si cher. Soudain, l'agréable mirage se figea et s'écarta de mon visage. J'entrouvris les yeux difficilement dans la pénombre de ma chambre, essayant de capturer du regard cette étrange brise.

Tout n'était que ténèbres autour de moi et pourtant, je _savais_ que le « mirage » était encore présent dans la pièce. Ma fenêtre était entre-ouverte et lorsque je me relevai pour comprendre ce qui se tramait, je compris immédiatement…

A quelques mètres de moi, se trouvait un jeune homme qui me jaugeait de ses yeux topazes. Un vent frais s'était engouffré dans la pièce jouait avec ses cheveux cuivrés. Frissonnante, je me levais néanmoins pour avancer dans sa direction

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux étaient graves. J'y lisais tant de sentiments contradictoires – de l'amour ? de la haine ? de la tristesse ? J'en fus émue.

Je pris son visage en coupe et déposais un baiser sur sa joue glacée. Il aurait pu disparaître tel un fantôme dans la nuit et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait… Muette de stupeur, je le jaugeais du regard.

- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes debout hors de ton lit, les nuits sont fraîches, souffla-t-il tandis qu'il me ramenait gentiment dans mon lit. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolé… Je voulais juste contempler ton visage endormi.

Je piquai un fard tandis qu'il rabattait la couverture sur mes jambes. Il s'assis à côté de moi, songeur et garda le silence plusieurs minutes durant.

- Bon sang, Edward, dit quelque chose, parle-moi ! Tu me rends folle ! finis-je par articuler, le voyant ainsi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il se levait brusquement pour commencer à faire les cent pas.

- Tu veux vraiment me rendre folle, monologuai-je. Ne me dis pas que tu es revenu chez moi juste pour tourner comme un fauve en cage !

Il s'arrêta et me jaugea du regard un instant. Il tenta de prendre la parole mais demeura muet et reprit sa marche silencieuse.

- Edward…

Pas de réponse… Je rabattais les couvertures sur moi et me recouchais, espérant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

- Bella, souhaites-tu réellement la damnation éternelle ?

- Encore cette histoire ? m'emportai-je en me redressant brusquement dans mon lit. Ecoute, Edward, je souhaite réellement être à tes côtés si c'est ce qui te tracasse tant !

Je refusai de parler de _damnation éternelle_ : j'envisageai plutôt être vouée au bonheur éternel, ce qui à mon sens était beaucoup plus acceptable. Alors qu'une fois de plus il gardait le silence, je m'embrouillais et parlais sans réfléchir.

- Je t'aime, je veux être avec toi… C'est tout… Mais j'ai compris et je ne vais pas d'avantage insister, j'ai bien vu que tu ne souhaites pas m'enlever mon âme et me priver de cet humanité que tu aimes tant. Aussi, tu peux repartir, je ne te retiendrai plus en te faisant culpabiliser… C'est tout à fait ton droit si tu…

- Et si je te la donnais, cette damnation éternelle ?

- … ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés… Hein ?

J'ouvrai les yeux grand comme des soucoupes alors que mon cerveau repassait en boucle la phrase qui venait de s'échapper des lèvres d'Edward… Avais-je bien compris ? Etait-ce bien lui qui avait prononcer ces mots ? Etait-ce un rêve éveillé, mon cerveau qui commençait à fantasmer ouvertement ou Edward venait-il de me proposer ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde ? Non, je devais rêver ! Muette de stupeur, je me contentais d'observer mon interlocuteur se rasseoir sur le lit, visiblement aussi préoccupé que moi.

- Edward… Ce n'est pas drôle… murmurai-je en tentant de rire.

- Ce n'était pas fait pour l'être, s'exclama-t-il, visiblement vexé.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? serinai-je alors que je sentais un étrange sentiment de panique couler dans mes veines.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux… Mais je garde la condition du mariage, me prévint-il.

Ses yeux fauve étaient à l'affût d'une réaction quelconque de ma part. Le sujet du mariage était lui aussi un sujet tabou et nous n'en avions pas reparlé depuis mon retour d'Italie.

- Le mariage… répétai-je, abasourdie.

Nous avions une vision du mariage qui n'était pas la même. Pour lui, c'était un symbole de notre amour, une preuve qui lui montrait que je l'aimais assez pour le suivre dans l'éternité. Pour moi, le mariage m'apparaissait comme un engagement que l'on pouvait accepter puis briser par la suite avec une facilité déconcertante.

Je tentais de réfléchir aux tenants et aux aboutissants de cette condition mais en vain… Le mariage… Devenir l'épouse d'Edward… Sa compagne pour l'éternité… Il y avait des moments dans la vie où réfléchir rationnellement devenaient inutile et il me semblait qu'il était temps de me laisser aller…

- Je veux être avec toi ! lançai-je. J'accepte !

Il tressaillit de surprise ; je m'emportais.

- Je me moque du mariage et de toutes les festivités qui en découlent… Tout cela ne changera rien à mes sentiments ! Je garde un assez mauvais souvenir du mariage mes parents... Mais si pour être ta compagne à travers l'éternité, tu formules ce souhait, alors j'accepte sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi…

Après cet excès de franchise, je virais rouge pivoine. Edward me contemplait visiblement troublé.

- J'accepte, murmurai-je fébrilement.

Et à ces mots, le doute s'estompa… Edward réduisit mes interrogations au silence en apposant ses lèvres tout contre les miennes. Son nez frôla mon cou, je me sentis frissonner à son contacte. Son souffle tout contre ma peau n'arrangeait en rien l'état dans lequel je me trouvais ; la tête me tournait tandis qu'il murmurait mon nom en enfouissant son visage dans ma poitrine pour écouter mon cœur. Je l'enlaçais et fermais les yeux, envoûtée par cet instant magique.

- Je t'aime, m'avoua-t-il.

Ce furent les dernières paroles que j'entendis. Rassurée par sa présence, je sombrais dans le sommeil une fois de plus…

To Be Continued…

* * *

_C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Vous a-t-il plu ? Comme en mon habitude, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !!!_


	5. Insaisissable Inhumanité

_Je poste la suite plus vite que prévu hé hé !_

_Merci encore à tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous adore ! Je suis aux anges ! Merci merci merciiiiiii ! (désolée de m'emporter... ok je sors mdr)_

_Réponses aux reviews, comme d'habitude :_

_**Maeva** : Merci beaucoup !!! J'espère que tu aimeras cet autre chapitre ! _

_**Kya **: Merci de m'être fidèle, Jumelle ! Ton avis m'est très précieux !!! Je suis contente de respecter les caractères des persos, c'est ce qui est le plus difficile dans les fics, je pense… A très bientôt et vivement ta suite !_

_**Sofi **: Merci encore ! Pas de pression nooooooon ! Je fais ce que je peux mais j'ai plein de boulot pour le lycée XD J'ai écrit ma suite plus vite que prévu alors je poste, j'espère que tu aimeras !_

_**la-tite-yuya** : Merci de ta fidélité ! Moi aussi je suis contente qu'ils se marient mdr ! (logique lol) Voici la suite ! _

_**Sweety-Witches** : Voilà, tu me lis donc le chapitre est online lol ! J'essaye de faire des chapitres pas trop long pour pouvoir poster plus rapidement… Je plaide coupable hahahaha ! XD Merci à toi ! _

_**Shadowflora** : Je suis vraiment touchée par ta review ! Savoir que ma fic te procure tant d'émotion me touche énormement… J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en lisant ta review ! (entre personnes sensibles, on se comprend XD) Un ENORME merciiiiiii !!! (et puis elle est pas bordelique ta review, rassure toi lol) A très bientôt ! _

_**Julie** : Merci pour l'article dans ton blog, je t'ai laissé un commentaire ! Twilight fait aussi partit de mes livres favoris (avec HP) Merci encore !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Insaisissable inhumanité**

* * *

Un rayon de soleil vint percer les rideaux de ma chambre pour m'éblouir. Déboussolée, je tentais de rassembler les bribes de souvenirs de la veille ; seule cette délicieuse impression de glace restait gravée dans ma mémoire. J'étais toujours allongée quand un courant d'air froid m'enveloppa entièrement. Je ne luttais pas, encore à moitié endormie.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il de sa voix de velours.

- Bonjour, répondis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Les souvenirs fugaces de la veille me revinrent enfin en mémoire et de multiples questions commencèrent à embarrasser mon esprit : qu'est ce qui avait fait changer d'avis Edward si soudainement ? Etait-il véritablement sérieux ? Qu'allait-il se passer désormais ? Je l'ignorai mais je tenais à le savoir.

Mon cœur battait irrégulièrement tandis que les mains d'Edward frôlaient mes cils pour ensuite s'attarder sur mes lèvres. J'essayais d'adopter une attitude sereine, chose impossible lorsqu'il était aussi près de moi.

Il rit sous cape alors que je tentais de le repousser – cette tentative était vaine, je demeurais sous son emprise totale. Baigné par les rayons du Soleil, on aurait dit un enfant insouciant.

- Edward, ai-je rêvé hier soir ? osai-je alors formuler, tandis qu'il desserrait son emprise de ma taille. Que me vaut ce revirement soudain ? Je veux savoir !

Il garda le silence alors qu'il se tournait vers le Soleil étincelant au dehors. J'aperçus de faibles éclats briller sur sa peau diamantifère : ce n'était pas un temps où les Vampires étaient de sortie.

- Bella… Es-tu certaine de ne pas faire fausse route ? De faire le bon choix ? tenta-t-il.

Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais sa manière de raisonner… La veille, il me proposait de me transformer pour ensuite douter, reculer à nouveau, puis se plonger dans le doute apporté par ses réflexions nocturnes…

- A moins que ce ne soit toi qui te demandes si tu as fait le bon choix, en revenant à Forks… murmurai-je. Et accepter de me transformer, comme tu l'as fait la nuit dernière, était aussi une erreur, je suppose…

Une telle éventualité lacérait mon cœur. Je tentais de maîtriser ma respiration devenue saccadée.

C'était comme si je me trouvais dans un océan de doute, à me débattre en pleine tempête et que chaque gestes, chaque paroles de sa part me faisaient garder la tête hors de l'eau glacée pour m'y replonger encore plus profondément, un instant plus tard.

- Bella, souffla-t-il.

Son odeur miellée vint chatouiller mes narines et me fit délicieusement perdre la notion de réalité.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que cela implique, de devenir Vampire, m'avoua-t-il, attristé.

- Cela implique que je devienne ta compagne, et que les Parques auront plus de mal à attirer le malheur sur moi… éludai-je. Je devrais aussi quitter Forks, ça va de soi…

- Oh, je ne te parle pas de quitter Forks… coupa Edward. Je te parle de choses plus grave encore…

- Tu m'égares, Edward… Que veux-tu dire par là ? m'exclamai-je, déboussolée.

- Je veux dire : boire du sang - donc prendre la _vie_ de tes propres mains, te cloîtrer dans une maison - toi qui adores le Soleil et la chaleur, sentir l'odeur du sang humain te hanter en permanence mais devoir y résister pour éviter de tuer les personnes qui te sont chères. Renoncer à ta condition de mortelle, te priver de tout repos – mortel comme éternel, devoir errer sans relâche sur la Terre, sans attaches véritables, voir les êtres qui te sont chers vieillir puis s'éteindre alors que toi tu demeures là, éternelle adolescente… Seule…

Ses mots étaient un supplice à mes oreilles. Je ne désirai qu'une chose, qu'il arrête ce monologue emplit de chagrin ! Mais je n'avais pas la force de le faire taire… Il s'attarda à observer le Soleil avec mélancolie puis reprit.

- Je ne peux pas te faire ça, Bella, je ne veux pas t'infliger cela… Bien sûr, je souhaite que tu soies mienne éternellement. Je te veux pour compagne, je suis trop égoïste pour ne pas être tenté de t'infliger la damnation éternelle… Mais le prix pour m'avoir à tes côtés n'est-il pas trop cher ? Sacrifierais-tu ton humanité pour… _Moi_ ?

- Ce n'est que cela qui t'inquiète ? m'insurgeais-je.

Son discours m'avait néanmoins terrorisé. Je comprenais à quel point le siècle d'existence qui nous séparait avait dû être bien sombre pour lui - malgré l'amour que sa famille lui portait…

- Que cela ? s'énerva-t-il. Bon sang, Bella, nous parlons de ta vie, de ton humanité, de ton avenir !

- Et mon avenir sera le même que le tien, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète pour t'en convaincre ?

- Réfléchis encore, m'implora-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses après t'avoir transformé ; que tu regrettes ce choix par la suite. Il m'est arrivé d'en vouloir à Carlisle, pour m'avoir fait tel que je suis maintenant. Je sais combien il a souffert de mes reproches…

- Mais tout cela est du passé, n'est ce pas ? souriais-je tout en saisissant sa main d'albâtre. Tu ne lui en veux plus, tout comme moi je ne t'en voudrais pas. Jamais je ne pourrais te haïr !

- Et puis un jour, tu regretteras ta vie à Forks, continua-t-il, inlassablement. Ton père, ta mère, la vie à laquelle tu aspirais avant de me connaître. Mais alors que les remords te prendront, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière et seule la haine contre ton créateur – _moi_ – pourra te soulager et te permettre d'avancer.

- Jamais je ne te haïrais ! m'insurgeais-je. Jamais !

- L'éternité est longue, Bella… Un jour, cela devra arriver…

Il me sourit douloureusement tandis que je m'apprêtais à le détromper. Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Je ne pourrais plus me supporter, si un jour tu venais à regretter ton geste impulsif et que tu exigeais le retour de ton humanité - ce que je ne pourrais jamais faire…

Je n'en pouvais plus ! _Edward, je t'en supplie, cesse !_

- Jamais, jamais je ne pourrais ! serinai-je. Jamais je ne te tiendrais pour responsable !

Edward garda le silence, peu convaincu.

- Nous revoilà donc au point de départ, n'est ce pas ? soupirais-je.

- Non… m'avoua-t-il, ce qui me toucha. Je veux juste que tu réfléchisses, encore quelques temps…

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, ma décision est déjà prise, affirmai-je. Je comprends tes craintes mais je t'assure que tout ira bien ! Ma réponse demeure la même… Mais en est-t-il de même pour toi ?

- Elle demeure et demeurera la même, je te le promets, m'assura-t-il. Mais avant tout, il nous faudra régler certains détails techniques qui résulteront de ta transformation… Et ce avant qu'ils ne se posent, ce serait préférable avant que tu... me rejoignes…

- Tu parles de tout cela comme si tu organisais mon enterrement ! m'insurgeais-je faussement, essayant de lui faire oublier ses pensées noires. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir l'immortalité de manière aussi négative…

Il posa ses lèvres glacées sur mon front et m'éblouit d'un délicieux sourire – quelque peu forcé.

- Peut être y arriveras-tu un jour, marmotta Edward.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez m'envoyer une petite review, si vous le désirez, pour que j'y réponde dans le prochain chapitre... A très très très bientôt j'espère !!!_


	6. Résignation Factice

_Voila, j'ai enfin fini de me battre en duel avec ce fichu site de fanfiction (ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière fois, bizarement lol !)_

_Un ENORME merci à **Kya sama**, sans qui vous auriez dû attendre mon retour de vacances pour avoir une suite... Soit environ une semaine... Inclinez devant celle qui a réussit à dompter la bête !!! Mais bon je vous raconte ma vie et vous vous en moquez je pense. Tout ça pour faire transition, les réponses aux nombreuses reviews :_

_**Paule** : Un pouvoir spécial pour Bella ? Hummm je ne sais pas trop ! Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Bella sera Vampire et partagera l'Eternité avec Edward ! Merci de me lire, ça me fait chaud au cœur !_

_**Julie** : Merciiii !_

_**Blackangel** : Merci, voici la suite !_

_**Kya sama** : C'est pas grave si tu n'es pas la première à me reviewer, tu es la première dans mon cœur ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur, comme d'habitude, je t'adore moi aussi et je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de te le dire ! (Respire quand même, j'aimerais te garder en vie lol) Merci encore, je t'adore !_

_**Shadowflora** : Merci de ta fidélité ! Oui, c'est un dilemme très dur pour ce pauvre Edward… Et puis je pense que quelque part, il a dû souffrir un peu de sa solitude avant que Bella n'arrive… Comme elle dit, c'est injuste qu'elle ait eu à moins à attendre avant de trouver celui qu'elle aimerait profondément… Mais je m'égare lol . Voilà la suite ! D'ailleurs j'attends ta suite avec impatience hé hé !_

_**la-tite-yuya** : Oui, Edward est un peu perdu… Mais il commence à céder, c'est un bon début lol ! Merci beaucoupbo pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**Mathilde **: Merciiiiiiiii à toi ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte que Eclipse sorte… Je sens que je vais redevenir folle quand j'aurais le tome dans mes mains !!! (et puis avec le dernier HP qui sort lui aussi… Je vais passer un très bon été hé hé)_

_**Sofi **: Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité, merci merci et… Merci lol ! Longue vie à Edward !_

_**Myriam** : Désolée pour mes chapitres court… Mais ce chapitre sera plus long ! (et les suivants aussi) Voici la suite !_

_**Agnès** : Je te comprends, j'ai le même point de vue… Après tout, Bella va perdre son humanité si elle se transforme. Mais je pense que les sentiments entre eux sont plus fort et que la transformation ne les altérera en rien. Après tout, ils sont un peu comme Roméo et Juliet, un couple qui s'aimera dans l'éternité (et quelque part dans l'immortalité) Donc je prie pour que leur histoire n'ait pas un dénouement négatif chez Stephenie Meyer ! Je suis pas vraiment flemmarde, j'ai juste tendance à m'égarer en fait ! Disons qu'entre les fics et le BAC, c'est un peu juste mais je suis motivée à finir cette fic ! Merci encore !_

_**Isa **: Digne de Stephenie Meyer ? ohh merciiiii tu me flattes, c'est malin, je rougis maintenant XD Merci à toi d'avoir prit le temps de me lire… et aussi pour ton adorable review !_

_**Leti 1515** : Ben voici la suite, c'est pour maintenant XD_

_**Megane** : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments !!! Ca me fait chaud au coeur !_

_Et évidemment, merci aux lecteurs en général !!! Je vous aime !!!_

* * *

Chapitre cinq : Résignation Factice

* * *

Le week-end à Forks arrivait bientôt à son terme : mes bagages étaient déjà prêts, je les avais à peine touchés depuis mon arrivée, deux jours plus tôt. Il me restait cependant une journée à passer à Forks - en plus de celle ci.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord en chemin, Edward et moi, au sujet de ma future transformation. Nous avions décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout très bientôt…

Mon principal soucis demeurait le traité que Carlisle avait passé avec les chefs Quileute… Si à cause de moi, ce traité était rompu, le seul endroit où la famille Cullen pouvait encore résider en paix s'envolerait en même temps que mon humanité. Je m'en voulais terriblement pour cela. Mon autre soucis était tout autre : j'allais me marier et il semblait être d'usage de prévenir ses proches…

Si l'on m'avais annoncé, quelques années plus tôt, que j'allais me marier à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, je ne l'aurai certainement jamais cru. Pourtant, j'étais là, à bord de la Volvo d'Edward, celui qui devait devenir mon époux pour l'éternité…

« Mon Futur époux »…

Je piquais un fard tout en chassant cette idée de mon esprit. Mon cœur se mit à battre irrégulièrement dans ma poitrine, comme s'il tentait de s'en échapper. Je posais ma main sur ce dernier, vérifiant qu'il était toujours à sa place.

Mon voisin sembla remarquer mon malaise : il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un de ses fameux – et oh combien déroutant – sourire en coin.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'amusa-t-il tandis qu'il détachait ses yeux de la route.

- Rien, marmottai-je, gênée.

- Ton cœur bat de plus en plus vite et ce n'est rien ? s'étonna-t-il faussement.

- Tu peux l'entendre ! me récriai-je, de plus en plus paniquée.

- Je le devine, rectifia-t-il, alors qu'il reportait son regard vers l'horizon, amusé. Mais je pourrai l'entendre d'ici, si je le souhaitais…

- NON ! Je t'interdis d'essayer !!!

- Et pourquoi cela ?

Un sourire taquin s'étira sur ses lèvres fantomatiques.

- Si je te laissais écouter les battements de mon cœur, leur intensité t'effrayerait, avouai-je, le fard au joue.

Il n'ajouta rien, comme pour méditer sur mes paroles. Nous étions arrivés devant la maison des Cullen. Edward, aussi prompt qu'en son habitude, m'ouvrit la portière. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée.

Soudain, Edward se figea, la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Il m'observa quelques instants et attendit patiemment. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser place à une tornade de cheveux noirs : Alice, tout sourire, sauta sans retenue à mon cou et attira son frère tout contre elle.

- Félicitations ! Tout mes vœux de bonheur à vous deux !!!

- Que… Quoi ?

Je tentais de comprendre, totalement perdue. Que me valait un tel sursaut de bonheur ? Le rire communicatif d'Emmett se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Alice desserra son étreinte –emprise ?- pour partir s'occuper de son autre frère.

- Ce n'était pas très partial, se plaignit ce dernier.

- Mes visions ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent, rappela la jeune fille, tout sourire. C'était partial !

- Tu étais avantagée, continua Emmett.

- C'est toi qui a voulu parier le premier, rétorqua Alice.

- Alice, Emmett, ne vous disputez pas ainsi devant notre invitée, intima Esmée avec bonhomie. Bella, entre, je t'en prie.

Gênée, je avançais dans l'antre des Vampires Cullen, soutenue par Edward qui avait passé sa main dans mon dos. Etrangement, je pensais deviner le sujet du pari…

- Tu as déjà déjeuné ce matin, Bella ? me demanda Esmée, souriant éternellement.

- Non, pas encore, avouai-je.

Je m'en rendais à peine compte, après les événements de ces derniers jours. Esmée se dirigea calmement vers la cuisine. J'entendis un bruit de couverts que l'on sortait de leurs armoires.

Je me tournais vers Edward et l'interrogea du regard : qu'avait _exactement_ montré la vision d'Alice ? Alice et Emmett s'étaient momentanément éclipsés eux aussi, Rosalie et Jasper étaient hors de vue et Carlisle avait rejoint son épouse dans leur cuisine.

- Ils sont déjà au courant, murmura Edward, confirmant ma crainte.

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

- A propos de quoi, précisément ? demandais-je.

- De notre choix d'hier soir… De la demande en mariage aussi, je présume… Le don de vision d'Alice est allée au delà de toute mes espérances, avoua le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés.

Muette de stupeur, je frôlai l'arrêt cardiaque. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, pour me rassurer.

- Nous n'avons aucuns secrets les uns pour les autres, rappela Edward. Mais nous avions nous aussi parié, si je me rappelle bien…

- En effet…

- Tu as donc gagné ton pari, félicitations ! murmura-t-il, mi figue, mi raisin.

Son nez frôla mon cou tandis que sa voix suave me faisait perdre pied de la réalité.

- Ils le prennent plutôt bien, fis-je remarquer.

- C'est qu'on se doutait qu'Edward finirait par céder, s'exclama Alice, venant nous rejoindre. Et puis nous avions déjà voté pour t'accueillir dans notre petite famille, tu te souviens ? Un mariage… Nous n'en avons pas fêté un depuis une éternité… Je vais me surpasser ! D'ailleurs, tu étais ravissante en robe de marié, dans ma vision ! ajouta-t-elle, rêveuse.

La tension du début revint. J'essayais de m'imaginer en robe de mariée mais je chassais cette idée par la suite… Etre le centre de l'attention de tous, porter une longue robe ainsi qu'une paire de talons haut, rien de mieux pour me faire perdre l'équilibre !

Qui disait mariage disait cérémonie, repas fastidieux – qu'allait manger ma nouvelle famille ?-, danse – ce que je ne désirai _surtout_ _pas_, même si j'avais gardé un très bon souvenir du bal en compagnie d'Edward…

Non, tout cela n'était définitivement pas pour moi. Si je devais me marier, la simplicité serait le mot d'ordre.

Je devais passer toute l'après midi en compagnie d'Edward et de ses frères et sœurs. Nous n'avions rien décidé de particulier et nous finîmes par prendre un film au hasard, dans la pile de DVD appartenant à Carlisle. Le film choisis s'avérait être le favoris d'Emmett : un film tragique concernant les Vampires. Pourtant, Emmett qualifiait ce film de « comique » et pas une scène ne se passait sans qu'il n'éclate de rire.

Hélas, le moment de quitter le foyer des Cullen arriva - trop vite à mon goût - et Edward dût me raccompagner à la maison.

- Reviens le week-end prochain, Bella, proposa Carlisle. Nous serions tous très content de t'avoir à nouveau sous notre toit.

Je le remerciais chaleureusement et tournais les talons, à la suite d'Edward. Le trajet de retour passa à une vitesse fulgurante.

Garés devant la maison, je refusai de sortir de la Volvo : nous continuions notre conversation.

- Quand vas-tu annoncer à ton père que tu as décidé de te marier ? demanda soudainement Edward, curieux.

Question qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas poser…

- Est-ce obligé ? tentai-je. Nous pourrions aller à Las Vegas et revenir le lendemain sans qu'il n'en sache rien… J'ai un passeport, tu sais !

- Bella…

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je redevins sérieuse.

- Je plaisantais… Quand ? Et bien je n'en sais rien. J'essaye de trouver un moyen de lui annoncer sans qu'il ait une attaque… Tu as une idée ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajoutais-je. Je pourrais toujours le lui annoncer lorsqu'il me demandera si j'ai passé une bonne journée. Je lui dirais alors : « Classique, je me suis levée, j'ai regardé un film, oh et Edward et moi, nous avons décidé de nous marier et cette décision est irrévocable… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien puisqu'il a enfin accepté de me transformer en Vampire ! Bonne nuit, Papa, fait de beaux rêves ! »

- Ce serait une solution, fit remarquer un Edward hilare. Aurais-tu honte de moi à ce point ?

- Je crois que ce ne serait pas à moi d'avoir honte… Mais peut être qu'en ce qui concerne le marié… Enfin, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel… Mais tu m'aimes, je sais, continuai-je inlassablement alors qu'il tentait de me détromper. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'avouerais que je vais avoir du mal à faire avaler ma décision à Charlie et à Renée… Tu as un solution, Monsieur je-lis-dans-les-esprits-des-autres ?

Edward se figea. Je crus un instant l'avoir blessé…

- Nous verrons tout cela dans ta chambre, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients : Charlie a repéré ma voiture garée dans l'allée et s'apprête à venir te chercher de gré ou de force…

- Dans ce cas, allons y, soupirai-je, vaincue.

- Et ne le faisons pas attendre !

A ces mots, Edward ouvrit la portière, détacha ma ceinture et à peine avais-je eu le temps de le réaliser que je me retrouvais solidement ancrée dans ses bras. A une vitesse folle, il gravit les marches menant à la porte d'entrée – tout cela avec aisance - et me déposa par terre. J'étais complètement ébahie. Au même moment, Charlie ouvrait la porte. Ce dernier sursauta tandis qu'Edward me lançait un regard amusé.

- Je vous la laisse, Charlie, salua poliment le jeune homme, m'adressant un clin d'œil.

- Bonne soirée, Edward, maugréa Charlie, sous le choc.

- Vous de même !

- Bon… Bonsoir… Edward… bégayai-je.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et prit une démarche résolument humaine pour revenir à sa Volvo. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me remettre du choc.

Tout en gravissant les marches de l'escalier pour me rendre – soi disant - dans ma chambre pour aller me coucher, je décidais de me pencher sur une autre sorte de problème… Jacob Black…

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas revu ? Jake…

Il avait refusé de me parler depuis la nuit où il m'avait dénoncé à Charlie. J'avais pourtant essayé de le joindre, des mois et des mois durant, mais il ne répondait jamais à mes appels, il allait jusqu'à se cacher lorsque je tentais de le trouver à la Push…

J'avais fini par me faire une raison – du moins je le croyais jusqu'à ce soir. Malgré la promesse que nous nous étions fait au sujet de notre amitié, Jacob Black m'avait laissé tomber. Bien entendu, la présence d'Edward à mes côtés m'avait aidé à tenir le choc mais je sentais les regrets s'accaparer de mon âme… Ses amis loup garou étaient-ils à même de l'aider ? J'en doutais quelque peu…

Nous étions donc ennemis puisqu'il le fallait… C'était d'un ridicule, tout comme ce vieux traité remplis de haine et de préjugés ! Je devais absolument parler à Jake !

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je devais le revoir, m'expliquer avec lui ! Pourquoi ne m'avait-il plus répondu au téléphone ? Pourquoi lorsque je passais à La Push, Billy me répondait-il que son fils n'était pas là, alors que j'entendais ses pas dans la pièce d'à côté ?

« Pourquoi », c'était la grande question à laquelle je pouvais aisément répondre : j'étais dans le camp adverse, j'avais choisis un autre type de « monstre » à aimer… Mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche, je le devais pour tirer un trait sur notre amitié et aller de l'avant en compagnie d'Edward !

J'entendis ma fenêtre s'ouvrir puis les lames de parquet grincer : _il_ était déjà là, plongé dans la pénombre de ma chambre.

- Bonsoir, lui souris-je, mélancolique.

- Bonsoir…

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux : demain, demain, j'irai à la Push… Il me le fallait !

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Voila... Je ne suis pas trop fan de ce chapitre mais je vous jure que le prochain sera mieux ! Si vous voulez me laisser un petit message, vous êtes les bienvenus (et je vous ramerais des souvenirs de mes vacances... Un petit Edward Cullen par exemple ? Les premiers à reviewer seront les mieux servis !... Non en fait c'est pas vrai mdr... Désolée !) _

_A très bientôt !_


	7. Inéluctable Conversation

_C'est à nouveau moi !!! (qui d'autre me direz vous...)_

_Je ne suis pas très en avance mais mieux vaut tard que jamais... Non ?_

_Voici les sempiternelles réponses aux reviews, pour bien commencer un nouveau chapitre :_

_**Kya : **Un Edward gagné hé hé bien sûr… hem on en a hélas plus en stock… mdr ! Charlie va avoir un choc en effet… (tu te souviens sa réaction lorsque Bella lui a annoncé qu'elle était avec Edward ? Alors qu'ils se marient… mdr) Ta review m'a vraiment touché, je t'aime, Jumelle !!! (Je t'attendrais aussi à l'ouverture de la fnac, les larmes aux yeux, si un jour je parviens à réaliser mon rêve… mais je m'emporte une fois de plus… Désolée lol) Merci de ton soutien et j'attends aussi la suite de ta fic (non, je n'ai pas oublié, loin de là !)_

_**Paule** : Je vois ce que tu veux dire . C'est vrai qu'on peut considérer ça comme un super pouvoir… Merci pour ta gentille review !!!_

_**Megane : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis toute émue TT. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_**Sofi** : Aller voir Jake est une bonne comme une mauvaise idée… (je suis très précise hein XD) Merci à toiiiii !!!_

_**Sweety Witches** : Merci, je suis soulagée qu'il t'ait plu ! Voilà la suite !_

_**Fanaplume : **Merci à toi ! Je t'ai envoyé un MP il y a quelque temps, j'espère que tu l'as reçu… J'espère que tu pourras publier ta fic ! (et prépare toi à de looongs combats contre ce cher site parce que même en comprenant l'anglais, il est difficile à comprendre lol)_

_**Julie** : Tu as trouvé ton Edward ? Chanceuse va ! Merci de tes encouragements !_

_**Shadowflora : **Oui, Alice va bien s'amuser (pauvre Bella hahaha) Tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre et celui qui suivra . Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! J'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience !_

_**La-tite-yuya** : Merci beaucoup !!!_

_**Penny** : Merciiiiiiiiiii !!! Ta review m'a beaucoup touché ! Je me pose aussi la question te concernant : comment ai-je pu ne pas lire plus tôt ton fantastique roman ? Je suis émue par tout tes compliments, je ne sais plus où me mettre, c'est malin XD (sinon c'est une bonne idée d'aller voir sur le forum… Je me demande si tu trouveras des indices mdr ! Ce serait amusant !) Je te remercie encore pour cette longue review… J'adore ce que tu fais et je suis flattée que visiblement, tu aimes ce que j'écris ! Merci encore !!!_

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs, vous qui avez le courage de me lire depuis déjà six chapitres !_

* * *

**Chapitre six : Inéluctable Conversation**

* * *

Je descendais de ma voiture, le cœur gros. Une longue plage s'étendait devant moi, près des immenses bois. J'y étais enfin : La Push s'offrait à mes yeux. 

Ces derniers jours avaient étés riches en émotion mais je redoutais les prochaines heures… Ma confrontation avec mon ancien ami et nouvel « ennemi » ne m'enchantait guère… Pourtant, il le fallait.

Je verrouillais mon Pick-up et m'avançais vers la tanière de Jake. Le bruit de mes pas sur le sol m'emplissait de crainte : à chaque avancé, je m'imaginais les scénarios les plus fous, les réactions que pouvaient entraîner ma visite surprise : de la colère ? de la joie ?

Personnellement, je penchais pour la première solution…

Devant la petite maison en rondins aux fenêtres d'un rouge délavé, je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté tout autour de moi. Les secondes me paraissaient des heures tandis que les battements de mon cœur redoublaient dangereusement. J'étais entourée d'un silence de plomb. Il me semblait même que les vagues s'étaient stoppées juste avant de se briser sur les rochers de la plage.

Enfin, je perçus des bruits venant de l'intérieur de la maison. Je croisais les doigts et priais pour que Jake ne me referme pas la porte au nez, peu après l'avoir ouverte - hypothèse plus que probable…

Il devait me détester, depuis le temps qu'il m'évitait ! Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire chasser aussi facilement : il m'écouterait de grés ou de force !

J'ouvris la bouche, en prévision de ma future altercation avec Jake et tendais ma main devant moi, prévoyant de retenir la porte pour empêcher quiconque de la refermer ; dans une série de grincements sinistres, la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Mais toutes mes prédictions s'avérèrent fausse : à la place des un mètre quatre-vingt dix de Jake se trouvait un homme en fauteuil roulant…

- Qui est-ce ? Que…

L'homme s'arrêta, je fis de même. Je scellais automatiquement mes lèvres, muette de stupeur : devant moi, Billy ouvrait les yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

- Oh… C'est toi, Bella, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants.

J'acquiesçais, toujours sous le choc. Comment avais-je pu oublier Billy ? Je me giflais mentalement.

- Tu es venue voir Jacob ? me demanda l'indien avec douceur.

Je percevais néanmoins de la méfiance à travers sa gentillesse… Comme s'il s'apprêtait à me servir un mensonge, pour excuser à nouveau l'indisponibilité de son fils. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, j'avais l'habitude de cette réserve à mon égard.

- Oui, dis-je, tout simplement.

- Je suis désolé mais il est partit il y a quelques instants en direction de Seattle, il n'est pas à la maison, mais je peux lui transmettre un message, si tu le désires bien sûr, assura Billy, affable.

- C'est que j'aurais voulu lui parler en personne… marmottais-je, déboussolée. C'était assez important !

- Tu l'as manqué de peu… Il me semble qu'il allait s'acheter quelque chose en ville… Désolé…

Je tendais le cou à l'intérieur de la petite maison pour vérifier les affirmations de l'indien.

- Bella ?

- Vous ne me mentez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, il n'est _vraiment _pas là ?

- Bella… Franchement…

- Je suis désolée, dites-lui simplement que je suis passée et que j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui le plus vite possible… et que c'est _important_… Au revoir !

Sans me retourner, je regagnais ma voiture. Jake n'était pas là, super… Encore un essai de réconciliation qui échouait lamentablement.

Billy ne m'avait cependant pas mentit : la moto de Jake était absente du domicile, tout comme son propriétaire.

Ma mission s'était révélée être un véritable échec… Je regagnais donc Forks, pensive. D'autres problèmes m'y attendaient, plus ou moins liés avec celui-ci, mais de toute autre nature…

* * *

- Prête ? 

Nerveuse, je regardais mes chaussures, tel une écolière qui devait réciter une poésie devant toute sa classe. Un frisson glacé parcourut mon corps des pieds à la tête. Nous étions au seuil de ma maison. J'étais passée chercher Edward chez lui dans l'après midi, après mon expédition à La Push. Le Crépuscule tombait sur Forks.

- Je le serais beaucoup plus si tu me demandais de sauter d'une falaise, maugréais-je. On ne peut pas juste lui envoyer un faire-part ?

- Courage, Bella, courage… chantonna mon interlocuteur en me prenant la main, il n'était pas vraiment paniqué.

- Fuyons ! ajoutais-je.

- Au moins toi, tu ne risques pas grand chose, moi je mets ma vie en danger en tentant cette conversation avec ton père… Il pourrait se fâcher et sortir ses pistolets de service pour me chasser de chez toi, plaisanta Edward.

- Tu cours vite, éludais-je. Moi, je ne suis qu'une simple humaine qui n'a pas la chance de courir à plus de cent kilomètre heure…

- Je te prendrais alors dans mes bras et nous partirons ensemble, souffla-t-il, enchanteur.

- C'est cela, oui… Les conditions sont-elles favorables, pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle ? m'enquis-je, septique.

- Je vois un voile de nuages s'élever de plus en plus opaque, sans précipitation néanmoins, s'amusa Edward, mimant les gestes d'un présentateur de Météo. Belle fin de Week-End en perspective ! Demain, nous fêterons la Saint…

- Ce n'est pas drôle, m'insurgeais-je, retenant pourtant un faible rire. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi détendu ?

- Je me suis préparé à ce moment depuis quelques décennies, vois-tu… Et puis je t'aime et son refus ne m'empêchera pas de te ravir.

- Edward…

En guise de réponse, il m'embrassa furtivement et m'offrit un de ses sourires les plus éblouissants.

Je poussais alors un long soupir et dégageais ma main de la sienne, pour ouvrir la porte qui nous séparait du principal intéressé - mon père. Quand il fallait y aller…

La porte s'ouvrit, sans résistance, aucune. Edward me fit une sorte de révérence tandis que je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la maison, fébrile. Etait-ce vraiment le moment pour être aussi théâtral ? Peut être…

Résignée, je me dirigeais dans la cuisine où Charlie se servait tranquillement du café, après une journée de dur labeur… Le pauvre…

Après notre petite annonce, il aurait plus besoin d'un bon verre d'alcool que de café… Je soupirais, la confrontation était inéluctable.

- Bonsoir, les enfants ! s'exclama l'homme. Je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer !

- Bonsoir, Papa, marmottais-je, piquant un fard.

- Bonsoir, répéta un Edward courtois.

Le silence s'installa. Je regardais le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés d'un air paniqué. Incapable de reprendre la parole sans bégayer, j'aurais préféré me transformer en souris et quitter immédiatement la pièce. Bon sang, je détestais cette situation…

Charlie remarqua que notre silence clochait. Il nous observa avec curiosité. Posant sa tasse sur la table, il nous interrogea du regard. Je piquais à nouveau un fard tandis que mon cœur reprenait sa danse effrénée dans ma poitrine…

Je n'avais pas peur d'un quelconque refus de la part de Charlie, après tout, il s'agissait de ma vie et de mon bonheur - ce qui me concernait en premier lieu - mais j'avais peur de le laisser seul, l'abandonner à Forks, sans pouvoir jamais revenir chez lui.

Ce fut Edward qui se lança à l'eau le premier.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, Chef Swan !

Charlie posa ses yeux sur le Vampire, étonné par son ton cérémonieux.

- Que se passe-t-il, Edward ?

Charlie me fixa alors. J'essayais de lui rendre son regard avec détermination.

- Chef Swan, j'aime votre fille – je pense que vous l'avez compris - et je pense que ce sentiment est réciproque. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : nous avons décidés de nous marier.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Charlie ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. J'essayais de ne pas paraître à mon tour surprise par la franchise d'Edward. Mon cœur se stoppait à nouveau tandis que Charlie faisait des allés et venus entre mon visage et celui d'Edward.

Enfin disposé à prendre la parole, mon père articula :

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux, répondit Edward, du tac au tac.

- Bella, est-ce vrai ? demanda Charlie, toujours aussi incrédule.

- C'est vrai, approuvais-je.

Mon cœur repartit comme par miracle. Charlie s'assit à la table et nous intima avec bonhomie de faire de même.

J'avais l'impression de vivre une scène toute droit sortie d'un roman de Jane Austen, tel _Orgueil & Préjugés_. Edward ressemblait beaucoup à Mr Darcy par ses intonations pausées, sa maturité, son sang froid.

- Les enfants, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… Comment dire, cette nouvelle est assez… surprenante… bégaya-t-il, se servant à nouveau du café. Vous êtes si jeunes !

Edward esquissa un faible sourire.

- L'âge n'est pas un problème si les sentiments sont vrais, susurra le jeune Vampire. J'aime Bella et je désire l'épouser.

- Ne voulez-vous pas y réfléchir un peu avant ? J'ai l'impression que vous agissez avec trop d'empressement… Après tout, vous avez toute la vie devant vous !

- Nous avons l'éternité, en effet, marmotta Edward, pensif. Mais j'ai mûrement réfléchis à la question et je peux vous jurer que ce mariage n'est pas une décision prise à la légère… Je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse, croyez-moi.

Cette déclaration enflammée me toucha profondément. Je dévisageais Edward, au bord des larmes. Je sentis alors la main de ce dernier serrer la mienne avec douceur. Cette main glacée dégageait plus de sentiments que toutes ces paroles enflammées, ces serments. Je souris, je l'aimais.

- Je ne remets pas en cause vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Je sais à quel point ils sont fort mais… Pourquoi maintenant, alors que vous avez toute la vie pour vous engager ?

- Je comprends tes arguments, Papa, soufflais-je enfin. Mais ce que dit Edward est vrai, le temps ne changera rien à l'intensité de nos sentiments… Je veux juste m'unir à lui, ne plus jamais avoir à m'éloigner de lui ou le quitter, plus jamais… Nous serions ensemble, c'est tout.

L'intonation de ma voix le fit frémir. Je tentais de me reprendre et de contrôler mes sentiments. Désormais, je souhaitais véritablement ce mariage : pas parce qu'il allait me procurer ma nouvelle vie de Vampire mais parce que j'avais le profond désir de m'unir à Edward, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire – comme on disait.

- Bella, vous êtes à peine majeurs ! tenta Charlie.

- Je m'en moque, coupais-je avec fermeté.

- Notre décision est prise, conclut doucement Edward, posant ses yeux mordorés sur moi.

Je lui rendais son regard avec détermination.

- C'est beaucoup trop soudain, souffla mon père, toujours sous le choc. Et qu'en disent tes parents, Edward ? En as-tu déjà parlé avec Carlisle ?

- En effet. Je lui en ai parlé et il a approuvé ce choix.

- Très bien…

Il semblait cependant toujours sous le choc, ce qui me peina. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir tout cela… Mais une fois transformée en Vampire, n'allais-je pas lui infliger pires nouvelles encore ?

- Pour quand avez-vous prévu tout cela ? s'enquit Charlie avec amertume. Puisque vous semblez avoir déjà tout planifié…

- Nous n'avons pas encore choisit de date précise… avoua Edward.

- Nous pensions le faire avant mon prochain anniversaire, poursuivis-je.

Silencieux, Charlie observa le crépuscule s'éteindre, au dehors. Il finit sa tasse de café et se leva.

- Il est temps pour toi de partir, Edward. Sinon, Carlisle et Esmée vont se faire du soucis…

- Vous avez raison, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

Il serra donc la main de Charlie en lui adressant un faible sourire, m'embrassa sur le seuil et disparut à nouveau dans les ténèbres naissantes après m'avoir susurré un « Au revoir » de sa douce voix de velours.

Je retournais malgré moi à l'intérieur de la maison. Dans le salon, Charlie m'attendait pour avoir une discussion plus privée et sûrement plus en détails concernant mes projets futurs. Résignée à mon sort, j'avançais lentement…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Alors ? Je suis un peu plus satisfaite de mon travail personnelement... Je prie pour que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! Si oui, comme d'habitude, vous pouvez m'envoyer une petite review ! (j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qui attends que le père Noyel passe, la veille de Noël pour déballer ses cadeaux... C'est amusant !) A tout bientôt !!!_


	8. Gardien Lunatique

_Je suis de retour, (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !!!)_

_Re-bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous en cette période pleine de news concernant Eclipse ?_

_Allez, je commence avec les traditionnelles réponses aux reviews :_

_**Julie **: Et oui, tu es le père Noyel, tu n'étais pas au courant ? haha (ok je sors loin…) Sans rire, merci beaucoup de ta fidélité !_

_**Léti 1515** : La suite est pour maintenant mdr ! Merci beaucoup !_

_**La-tite-yuya** : Merci à toi !!! Oui, j'essaie de retranscrire l'humour que possède Edward dans les livres de Stephenie Meyer mais bon, c'est difficile de cerner ce cher vampire (soupir) Edward Cullen, l'insaisissable… ahlala !_

_**Megane **: Merciiiii ! Je ne t'ai pas trop fait languir ? (parce que moi et la ponctualité hé hé…) Longue vie au couple Bella et Edward !!! Merci encore pour ta double review, ça me touche énormément !_

_**Aileen** : Oui, on reconnaît les fans d'Orgueil & Préjugés mdr ! (d'ailleurs je pense que tous les lecteurs de Twilight ont fini par lire un des roman de Jane Austen non ? XD) Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review. Voila ma suite !_

_**Kya sama** : Pas prems en effet mdr ! (mais c'est pareil pour moi pour ton nouveau chapitre alors…) Tu me vénères ? Oo Tu exagères là ! Et puis je n'ai pas encore ma secte (mais elle va bientôt se mettre en place, tu veux être première gourou ? muahahahaha) J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de tes espérances !_

_**Cha **: Tu veux me faire rougir ? (cours se cacher) Je suis touchée !!! Ca va mieux, le moral ? J'espère… Merci à toi !!!!_

_**Fanny :** Vouiiii c'est un des plus beau couple de la littérature !!! (ils me font souvent penser à Romeo et Juliet mais je pense que c'est ce que voulait faire Meyer sama !) Voici la suite, merci encore !_

_**Katia **: Merci de ta critique constructive ! Peut être que je fais parler Edward trop moderne… En effet… Mais pour moi, son vocabulaire a évolué au fur et à mesure (c'est comme nous, qui suivons les expressions de nos siècles) Je pense que ce sont surtout le ton de sa voix et ses réactions théâtrales qui rappellent son appartenance au siècle dernier… Je tâcherais cependant d'y remédier ! Merci encore de m'avoir donné ton avis, ça me fait plaisir !_

_**Shadowflora** : Youpiii Père Noyel !!! J'ai été bien sage ! (ok je sors lol) C'est exactement comme ça que tu avais imaginé la réaction de Charlie ? Waiii, je suis contente !!! Je vais répondre à ta dernière attente dans ce chapitre ! (et désolée pour mon retard plus que fréquent pour reviewer ta magnifique fic… Je suis confuse…)_

_Et bien entendu, je remercie aussi les anonymes lisant mes chapitres ! (comme ça, je n'oublie personne )_

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Gardien Lunatique**

* * *

Je ne montais dans ma chambre que tard dans la nuit. J'étais extenuée – et c'était un bien faible mot pour qualifier mon état actuel… Je tirais mes rideaux le plus vite possible pour me réfugier dans l'obscurité. Mes pensées devinrent plus claires dès l'instant où je tentais de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui raisonnaient jusque dans ma tête.

L'inquisition espagnole était mise entre parenthèse pour le moment ; le pire était passé… Une fois détendue, je réalisais que l'obscurité, sans me gêner réellement, m'angoissait quelque peu. Je me levais donc dans le but d'apporter un semblant d'éclairage à ces ténèbres oppressantes.

J'optais pour ma lampe de chevet que j'utilisais assez rarement, à part quelque fois pour lire un livre pour m'endormir plus sereinement – chose rare désormais : chaque soir, j'avais droit à une berceuse fredonnée par la douce voix d'Edward, méthode beaucoup plus efficace à mon sens.

Ma chambre s'inonda en partie de lumière. Rien d'extraordinaire mais assez pour m'apaiser.

J'entrevis soudain, à quelques centimètres de moi, un corps nonchalamment installé sur mon lit, délicieuse apparition ténébreuse. Edward – qui d'autre que lui ? – tenait un livre dans ses mains et jouait avec.

Je me mordis les lèvres jusqu'au sang, tentant d'étouffer un cri de surprise qui menaçait de sortir de ma gorge. Edward me jaugea avec sérieux puis réprima une moue amusée en voyant l'expression de mon visage. Il posa alors le livre à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé et m'ouvrit grand ses bras, en guise d'invitation. Je cédais alors à la tentation et me livrais à ces bras froids qui m'étaient si familiers.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et avais finalement téléphoné à ma mère pour lui annoncer la _grande nouvelle_. En réalité, j'étais plus tentée de lui envoyer un mail mais Edward avait levé les yeux au ciel – dépassé par mes réactions, une fois de plus - et j'avais finalement opté pour un appel téléphonique…

Renée n'avait pas répondu, elle devait être de sortie avec Phil. J'avais alors eu le malheur de laisser un rapide message – assez confus, je l'avoue – sur le répondeur… Ce qui m'avait valu en retour un appel totalement paniqué de la part de ma mère. Elle m'avait tout d'abord demandé si nous étions un premier Avril pour ensuite opter pour une blague de la part d'une de ses amies. En entendant le ton sérieux – et quelque peu vexé – de ma voix, elle commença à comprendre que tout cela était vrai. Elle m'avait alors harcelé – c'était le mot approprié – jusqu'à ce que je lui passe Charlie, qui l'avait détrompé à son tour, tout autant dépassé par ma décision.

Durant tout le mois d'Avril, j'eus droit à l'incompréhension quasi totale de la plupart de mes proches. Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'un soir, Charlie commença à se résigner. Il avait rencontré les parents adoptifs de Edward dans le but de parler avec eux de notre décision. Esmée et Carlisle l'avaient alors rassuré et lui avaient soutenus que leur fils n'était pas du genre à parler ou agir sans réfléchir à ce sujet. Il était au contraire le plus sérieux du monde.

Esmée avait même ajouté que m'accueillir dans leur famille était une nouvelle qui enthousiasmait tout les membres de la famille Cullen. J'en avais presque eu les larmes aux yeux.

Ma mère avait fini par débarquer à Forks avec Phil. Elle n'accueillait pas ma décision avec une joie totale – après tout, c'était compréhensible, elle s'était mariée très jeune avant de divorcer, mais qui lui disait que mon mariage aurait les mêmes conséquences que le sien ?

Elle avait tenté – assez maladroitement – de nous raisonner, employant les même arguments que ceux invoqués par Charlie. Pas de chance pour elle, en quelques semaines, j'avais réussis à tous les réfuter. « Nous étions jeune et avions toute la vie devant nous » était l'argument qui revenait le plus souvent dans la bouche de mes parents.

Edward encaissait plutôt bien les critiques de mes parents et leur faisait bonne impression en retour… Ainsi, après de longues semaines de tergiversions qui me parurent une éternité, la famille Cullen et la famille Swan avaient trouvé un commun accord et le mariage avait fini par être accepté par tous – à des degrés plus ou moins différents.

Le débat s'était clos sur cette phrase prononcée à l'unisson par mes deux parents : _« C'est réellement ce que tu désires ? »_ J'avais acquiescé. Pensaient-ils réellement qu'après des semaines et des semaines d'acharnement, j'allais leur répondre que non ? Nous avions donc fixé une date au mois de Juin.

En attendant la date fixée, mon quotidien n'avait pas réellement changé : ma vie était divisée entre Forks et Seattle. Je poursuivais mes études en compagnie d'Edward et laissais le temps passer à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il faisait froid ce soir. J'avais du mal à réaliser que nous étions en plein mois de Mai… Je rentrais seule de mes cours, Edward ayant eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Cet empêchement tombait plutôt mal…

J'apercevais enfin l'immeuble qui comprenait mon appartement. Je sortis mes clefs de ma poche, impatiente de retrouver un endroit chaud et accueillant pour me plonger dans un bon livre. Un bruit sec se fit entendre derrière moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis mon départ…

Mes pas se firent plus pressés, j'avais l'étrange impression d'être suivie. Non, je devais rêver… Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Cette situation n'était pas sans me rappeler mon face-à-face avec les charmantes personnes de Port Angeles. Perdue dans mes souvenirs, je faillis percuter une moto garée en plein milieu du trottoir.

Les bruits de pas derrière moi résonnaient de manière lancinante sur le bitume. Je perdis patience et ce fut avec soulagement que j'entrevis la porte de mon immeuble. Je composais le code d'entrée à une vitesse éclaire et m'engouffrait dans le bâtiment.

La porte se referma sur moi quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais hors de danger. J'appuyais sur le bouton qui appelait l'ascenseur et attendais patiemment que les portes de fer s'ouvrent. Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Bella !

Je me retournais brusquement à tel point que j'en perdis l'équilibre. Devant moi se trouvait un géant à la peau dorée qui me fixait de ses grands yeux chocolat. Je hoquetais de terreur.

- Ja… Jacob ? bégayai-je.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Certainement pas…

- Tout va bien ? Tu es aussi pâle qu'un de ces buveurs de sang ! plaisanta-t-il.

Je laissais éclater ma colère.

- Je… Mais bon sang, Jake, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? C'est toi qui me suivais dans la rue ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai faillis mourir de peur à cause de toi ?

Il me scrutait avec étonnement, trop assommé par mes reproches pour articuler quoique ce soit. Je lui jetais un regard peu amène.

- Et toi, tu as faillis percuter ma moto !

Je tentais de ne pas laisser échapper un sourire.

- Je… Désolée… finit-il par dire.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! soupirai-je, faussement exaspérée.

En réalité, j'étais contente de le voir… Après tant de temps, il ne semblait pas avoir changé et était loin d'être aussi agressif que lors de notre dernière rencontre, cela me rassurait quelque peu. Peut être était-ce parce que Edward n'était pas en ma compagnie, en y réfléchissant, cela devait jouer…

- Tu voulais me parler ? murmura-t-il.

- Oh… Oui ! me rappelais-je soudainement. En effet…

Je m'engouffrais dans la cabine d'ascenseur ; il m'emboîta le pas sans mot dire. Notre montée se fit en silence. Il paraissait gêné et n'osait pas me regarder en face. Une fois arrivés à l'étage voulu, j'ouvrais mon appartement et laissait à Jacob le loisir d'entrer le premier. Il se dirigea vers les immenses vitres qui surplombaient le paysage urbain. Il siffla d'admiration.

- Jolie vue !

- C'est ce qui m'a décidé, avouais-je. Thé ou café ?

- Euhhh rien pour moi, merci, répondit-il, tendu.

J'étais étonnée, honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru parler de manière aussi naturelle à Jake… Il semblait garder un calme olympien, ce qui différait de nos dernières rencontres. Je gardais le silence tandis que mon invité s'installait dans un fauteuil, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? finis-je par demander tout en prenant un siège en face de lui.

Il était pâle et ses poings s'étaient crispés. Je pris une gorgée du café que je venais de me servir et déposa la tasse sur la table la plus proche.

- Tout… Tout va bien, haleta-t-il. Ne fais pas attention…

- Tu es sûr ? m'assurais-je. Tu trembles…

- C'est juste l'odeur qui se dégage de ton appartement, finit-il par avouer, de mauvaise grâce.

- Oh…

Ce fut la seule réponse qui me vint à l'esprit. Il n'osait toujours pas me regarder en face, de plus en plus gêné. Je changeais de sujet.

- Alors Billy a bien transmit mon message, réalisais-je, plus pour moi que pour lui.

- Oui…

Je désirais me jeter à l'eau mais je n'en avais pas le courage nécessaire. Je sentais au fond de moi que la conversation allait déraper à un moment ou un autre…

- Tu vas te marier…

- Que… Quoi ?

- Billy me l'a dit… avoua-t-il, d'un air qui me semblait abattu.

Voilà qui me facilitait les choses… Dans une certaine mesure…

- En effet, soufflai-je. Au mois de Juin.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, articula Jake.

Ces mots me parurent factice et je n'eus pas la force nécessaire pour lui répondre un « merci » tout aussi hypocrite.

- Et comme tu dois t'en douter, avant mes vingt ans, je vais devenir comme eux…

Ma voix se stoppa brusquement. Je relevais la tête pour le jauger. Jacob tremblait et n'osait toujours pas me regarder en face.

- Est-ce réellement ce que tu désires ?

Bon sang, ils n'allaient pas tous me la poser, cette question !

- Jake… C'est irrévocable…

- Bella…

Il osa enfin poser ses pupilles chocolat sur les miennes. Il avait l'air… perdu…

- Je le sais, Bella… Et je ne veux que ton bonheur ! Mais je ne suis pas certain que devenir un Vampire soit ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de tel… Après tout, tu vas devoir t'abreuver de sang, te cacher… Et pire encore…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il tentait de se maîtriser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ainsi, il me considérerait comme un monstre une fois ma transformation achevée… Je plongeais mon regard dans ma tasse de café, comme pour y noyer ma déception.

- Tu sais, j'ai finis par m'y faire… Que tu sortes avec ce buveur de sang…

Je relevais la tête, étonnée par une telle révélation de sa part.

- Tu parais tellement rayonnante lorsque tu es à ses côtés, quand tu lui souris avec tant de chaleur… Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu serais prête à tout pour lui… Je l'ai bien vu lors de sa disparition… Et j'en suis devenu jaloux, je ne peux le nier, ce qui n'a rien arrangé à mes sautes d'humeur. Je suis alors devenu dangereux pour toi, plus qu'un Vampire ne pouvait l'être. Je pouvais, dans un élan de jalousie profonde, planter mes griffes dans ta chaire et te tuer… Alors, quand il est revenu, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de toi, Bella. Bien sûr, je désirais te revoir mais les autres m'en ont découragé… J'avais peur de te blesser, que tu me haïsses, peut être aussi que les autres me haïssent parce que je traînais avec une « ennemie ». Je t'ai vu un nombre astronomique de fois demander à Billy si j'étais là mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à te parler à nouveau… J'ai été lâche…

- Jake…

Son long monologue provoquait en moins autant de tristesse que d'angoisse.

- Je te voyais avec Edward si heureuse et je désirais m'approprier ton bonheur, je voulais en être la cause… Mais j'avais déjà tenté ma chance et il était trop tard, on m'en a fait prendre conscience, tu avais déjà choisis ton camp… Alors, que tu décides de rester avec un Cullen, je pouvais encore l'accepter… Mais le fait de devoir te considérer véritablement comme une ennemie, je ne peux l'accepter… Je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça ! Si tu le fais, _je_ vais devoir… te traquer… et ce me serait insupportable !

Muette de stupeur, ses paroles résonnaient dans ma tête avec une vitesse qui me faisait vaciller. Je me montrais cruelle envers Jake… Mais il était trop tard et ça, il le savait tout autant que moi…

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête, murmurai-je alors que je tendais une main timide vers la sienne. Il est trop tard…

Il retira sa main avec brusquerie.

- Je sais… Et je le regrette… Peut être aurais-je pu changer quelque chose si je…

- Ma décision a été prise bien avant le bal et le départ d'Edward… Même toi ne me feras pas renoncer… Je refuse cependant de te considérer comme un ennemi… Nous sommes amis, tu te souviens ?

- Jusqu'à ce que ton Edward plante ses crocs dans ton cou, me rappela-t-il.

- Jake… Je veux modifier les closes du traité, expliquai-je enfin. Je refuse de voir un de nos clans réduit à néant pour un simple article stupide qui stipule qu'un Vampire ne dois pas mordre un être humain.

- Impossible, répliqua Jacob.

- Mais je suis consentante, bon sang ! m'insurgeai-je. Ne te sers pas du traité comme une excuse !

- Je ne fais qu'appliquer le traité… Sache que sans lui, les Cullen seraient déjà hors d'état de nuire et que tu n'aurais peut être même pas connu Edward…

J'essayais d'imaginer ma vie à Forks sans Edward… Elle aurait été d'une monotonie insoutenable ! Je grimaçais.

- D'accord, m'exclamai-je, piquée à vif. Tu as gagné !

Il se redressa dans son siège, plein d'espoir. Hélas, son obstination ne me laissait pas le choix.

- Je vais donc mourir…

- Comment ? s'étonna mon interlocuteur.

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cet argument là…

- Et bien selon votre traité, dès qu'un Vampire mord un être humain, vous vous devez d'intervenir pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais une fois le vampire exterminé, que faites vous de la victime mordue ? Vous la tuez sur le champ, sans pitié ou vous la laissez agoniser par terre pour qu'elle devienne vampire à son tour ? Permet moi de douter et d'opter pour la première solution…

Je lui avais cloué le bec.

- Je te protégerai ! annonça courageusement Jacob.

- Si Edward meurt et que je reste en vie, ne le fait pas ! annonçai-je, acide. Au final, tout ce que tu auras réussi à faire, ce sera d'avoir tué la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Après avoir détruit ma vie et mon bonheur, ne me maintient pas en vie… Jacob, même si ton intention me touche, ne me dit pas que cela te ferait plaisir de me voir agoniser, de devoir m'achever sous la pression du groupe et d'ensuite aller expliquer mon décès soudain à Charlie ! Parce que de toute manière, je compte bien mener à terme ma résolution…

Il tremblait de tout son corps face au dilemme que je lui avais imposé. Je décidais de garder le silence, je sentais que si j'ajoutais ne serait-ce qu'un mot, il allait finir par ne plus se maîtriser et m'attaquerait. Ma menace l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Il n'y a donc pas d'autre choix ? murmura-t-il.

- Tout dépend des tiens, marmottai-je.

- Ma meute refusera de changer le traité, conclut Jake.

- Jake… Je t'en prie ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas une menace pour vous autre !

- Maintenant, oui, mais une fois vampire ?

Je pâlis. Nous étions tout deux sur une pente glissante qui nous menait peu à peu de la catégorie « ami » à celle d'« ennemi ».

- Après tout, que le traité change ou non, tu finiras par t'abreuver de sang !

- Jake, tu es stupide ! persiflais-je.

- Réaliste…

- Je ne _veux pas_ que quiconque soit blessé par ma faute ! Et je l'empêcherais par tout les moyens !

- Ne te donne pas tant de mal… Il te suffit juste de ne pas devenir comme eux, éluda mon interlocuteur. Je dois y aller, il se fait tard…

Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa colère.

- Jake, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi borné, nom d'un chien !!!

Il se leva brusquement et envoya valser ma tasse de café qui se brisa sur la fenêtre. Pétrifiée, je me tus.

- Je te retourne la question !

Dans un grognement animal, il disparut alors…

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Alors ? J'avoue avoir bien aimé écrire ce chapitre ! (Bon, Edward est beaucoup moins présent mais bon...) __ Vous pouvez me laisser une review si vous le désirez. N'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas... pas encore du moins XD_


	9. Jours Fiévreux

_Laliho !!!_

_Je poste ma suite juste avant de rentrer dans mon inéluctable et attroce période de révision du BAC (ouinnn je veux pas !!! TT) Je m'excuse d'avance donc, si je poste de manière encore plus irrégulière (si si c'est possible mdr) jusqu'à mi-juin fin juillet... Voila voila... Toutes mes excuses..._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**La-tite-yuya** : Merci beaucoup !!! (rougit) _

_**Happy Mad** : Salut à toi ! Ben oui, c'est bête… Mais j'y peux rien, si ils sont bornés, les personnages de Stephenie Meyer (ok je sors mdr) Merci pour ta review !_

_**Katia **: lol qui ne voudrais pas devenir Vampire (et passer optionnelement l'éternité en compagnie d'Edward Cullen) ! (Et oui, l'espoir fait vivre XD) Loup Garou, pourquoi pas mais j'ai tendance à favoriser le clan des Vampires mdr ! En tout cas, tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre qui vient ! Merci pour ta review !_

_**Leti 1515** : Merci beaucouppp !!!_

_**Kya sama** : Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! Je dois être rouge comme une pivoine là, c'est malin ! XD J'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience, je t'aime !!! Et merci de ton soutien ! (et dieu sait que j'en ai besoin !)_

_**Shadowflora **: Et oui, Jake a fini par s'énerver… Mais il a fait de gros efforts, il commence enfin à bien savoir se maîtriser ! (je suis fière de lui XD) Et puis il faut dire que Bella n'a rien fait pour essayer de le calmer lol ! Je me joins à la prière pour le repos de la pauvre tasse, je t'ai tuée, je plaide coupable... Oh pauvre tasse, désolée mais c'était dans des besoins scénaristiques… J'espère que tu me comprends de tout là haut, du paradis des tasses XD (ok je sors lol) Merci beaucoupbo de ta fidélité !!!_

_**Penny** : Merciiiiiiiii ! Une suite des livres ? Je suis émue !!! (Mais je ne pense pas avoir un talent comparable à celui de Stephenie Meyer… Loin de là) Merci pour tes reviews, je t'adore !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !_

_**Julie **: Thanks !_

_**Mathilde **: Idem ; merci à toi !!!_

_**Megane** : Marchi beaucoup !!! Voici la suite !_

_**XxjustineblainxX** : Joli pseudo ! Merci pour ta gentille review !_

_Et comme toujours, merci à tous mes autres lecteurs !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre huit : Jours Fiévreux**

* * *

- Jake ? 

Seul le silence me répondit…

Je me levais et essuyais les larmes de rage qui sortaient de mes yeux avant même qu'elles ne puissent couler sur mes joues. Je me maudissais intérieurement, ou bien était-ce lui ? Peut être un peu des deux…

- Bon sang, comment en est-on arrivé là !

Je me laissais aller à la colère tandis que je ramassais avec précaution les éclats de verre dispersés à même le sol. Le traité ne changerait donc pas… Enfin, c'était ce que Jake avait clairement affirmé… Jake, le loup garou – même si je refusais de le considérer comme tel – la personne dont j'avais été la plus proche à part Edward… Si lui avait refusé ma proposition, il y aurait de fortes chances pour qu'il en soit de même pour les autres Lycans…

Edward apparut soudain dans la pièce, tel un Ange salvateur. Toutefois, je sentais la détresse poindre au fin fond de mon être.

- Bonsoir, chantonna-t-il, tout sourire, tandis qu'il fermait la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

Il était inutile qu'il sache pour la visite surprise de Jacob, il n'apprécierait sûrement pas mon « esprit d'initiative »… Pour masquer mes arrières pensées, je donnais le change.

- Oh, tu es bien humain, ce soir !

J'avais prononcé cette phrase sans trop de conviction et tentais un sourire maladroit. Il se figea près du fauteuil qu'avait occupé Jacob, son visage prit une expression plus attentive encore.

Je décidais de faire semblant de ne pas remarquer ce brusque changement d'attitude et reprenais ma tâche. Son attention se reporta sur moi.

- Tu as brisé une tasse ? s'étonna-t-il, me rejoignant. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Non… Mais tu connais ma maladresse légendaire… Visiblement, les Parques ont aussi entendu parler de Seattle !

Il acquiesça, goguenard. D'un geste rapide et doux, me saisissant par la taille, il m'éloigna des débris et les ramassa sans précaution. Pas une marque de blessure n'était visible, malgré la rudesse avec laquelle il avait empoigné le restant des éclats. Sa peau d'albâtre demeurait immaculée.

- La joie d'être Vampire ! lançais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il versa le verre brisé dans la poubelle et se tourna vers moi, impassible.

- Honnêtement, j'aurais pu m'en occuper, marmottai-je.

Je me saisissais d'une de ses mains et laissais mon doigt vagabonder furtivement sur sa paume marmoréenne. Il se laissa faire, me dévisageant de ses pupilles fauve.

- N'oublie pas que tu vis avec un Vampire et que la moindre petite blessure pourrait bien me faire perdre le contrôle que j'essais d'avoir sur moi en ce moment même… Pour te conserver en vie, tu te souviens ?

Il me sourit, plein d'exubérance. Je frissonnais en me rappelant la mémorable fête de mes dix huit ans. Sortant une assiette de l'armoire la plus proche, je décidais de changer de sujet.

- Au menu ce soir pour tout le monde ; Grizzli !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et m'offrit une moue irrésistible. Je retournais chercher un plat à réchauffer quand son délicieux ténor se fit entendre :

- Bella ?

Je me retournais, surprise par le ton de sa voix. Il me jaugeait de ses incroyables pupilles mordorées.

- Ou… Oui ?

- Quelqu'un est venu, n'est ce pas ?

Pitié, pas ce soir, j'étais claquée ! Je tentais de faire l'innocente.

- Comment ça ?

- Isabella Marie Swan…

L'utilisation de mon nom en entier ne présageait rien de bon… Je me détournais maladroitement, vigilante.

_- Il_ est venu, n'est-ce pas ? rectifia-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais été douée pour mentir, reconnus-je, boudeuse.

- C'est surtout _son_ odeur qui s'est répandue dans toute la pièce… Ajoute à cela les battements irréguliers de ton cœur ; voila ce qui t'a trahi… Elémentaire, ma chère Bella ! s'exclama mon interlocuteur, mutin.

- Mon cœur bat toujours irrégulièrement lorsque tu es près de moi, me défendis-je faussement. Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour le deviner…

- Ce n'est pas faux, éluda-t-il. Mais tu ne couperas pas à mon interrogatoire !

D'une vitesse vampirique, il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assis. Surprise, je lâchais les objets encombrant mes mains : ils retombèrent bruyamment sur la table.

Edward était à quelques centimètres de moi, une lueur sauvage se lisant dans ses yeux. Un sourire éternel s'étira sur son visage. Je déglutis tant bien que mal ; mon cœur s'était arrêté sous le choc.

Ses mains formèrent des fers autour de mes poignets tandis qu'il approchait dangereusement son visage du mien.

_- Il_ est venu, n'est ce pas ? susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille, d'une voix très calme.

Paralysée, j'acquiesçais.

- Je le lui avais… Demandé… bégayai-je tant bien que mal.

Edward me dévisagea, surpris par ma réponse. Son visage repris une expression humaine, brisant le masque de froideur qu'il avait arboré quelques instants auparavant.

- En quel honneur ? Je croyais qu'il refusait de te voir…

- Je le pensais aussi, avouais-je. Mais c'était important…

- Je ne suis plus sûr de tout comprendre, peux-tu m'éclairer ? Ne pas pouvoir lire dans tes pensées est décidément de plus en plus frustrant…

Il me libéra de son emprise et saisit une mèche de mes cheveux pour me recoiffer. Edward semblait s'être un peu calmé ; il en fut de même pour mon cœur. Le jeune homme me fit alors signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Docile, j'obéis.

- Je suis tout ouie, m'affirma-t-il.

Après un court silence, je reprenais la parole…

- Je voulais lui demander de modifier le traité, avouai-je.

- Le modifier ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Sa voix avait adopté un ton neutre mais il déguisait mal sa soif de connaissance.

- Je voulais qu'il fasse une exception, admis-je. Pour que ma transformation n'aboutisse pas à l'extermination d'un clan ou d'un autre…

- Visiblement, tu n'es pas parvenue à tes fins… ironisa-t-il. C'est lui qui a éparpillé tout ce verre, n'est ce pas ?

- Je l'ai poussé dans ses derniers retranchements… C'était de ma faute…

Il fit la moue, je fus surprise qu'il réagisse aussi calmement. Son visage s'assombrit néanmoins.

- Je suppose que tu guettes le moment où je vais me mettre en colère ? s'exclama-t-il, théâtral.

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Bella… J'essaie de contenir du mieux que je puisse mon… Mécontentement, dirons-nous… Ecoute, je fais des efforts surhumains pour te garder en vie alors ne réduis pas tout mes efforts à néant en approchant… Jacob… C'était dangereux, _très_ dangereux !

Piquée au vif, je répliquais.

- Jake n'est pas un danger… Il est et restera mon ami !

- Est-ce véritablement toujours le cas aujourd'hui ? Il me semble que la tasse brisée peut assez bien témoigner de son refus… Il a refusé de te venir en aide, Bella… Ce que tu as fait était dangereux et ça n'en valait pas la peine ! Si le traité doit être brisé, soit, advienne que pourra !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, on pouvait y lire une détermination sans nom.

- Je ne veux pas être un boulet que tu traînes derrière toi ! m'insurgeais-je. Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, on s'entre-tue !

- Nous survivrons, m'assura Edward.

Comme j'aurais aimé le croire…

- Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit…

- Et les autres ? Jacob, Sam et leurs amis ? En sera-t-il de même ? tranchais-je.

Il garda le silence, l'air gêné.

- Je ne peux te le garantir, finit-il par avouer.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, marmottai-je.

Ma voix mourut en cet instant dans ma gorge. Je me réfugiais tout contre le torse d'Edward. Un sentiment de sécurité envahit mes veines. J'humais le parfum qui se dégageait de sa peau et soupirais douloureusement.

Tout ces évènements, toutes ces complications, ces sentiments contradictoires ; tout cela me fatiguait, me faisait dangereusement douter – chose que je refusais d'admettre.

Mais comment ne pas douter de mes résolutions lorsqu'elles entraînaient d'aussi grands sacrifices, comment ne pas culpabiliser envers Jake, mon – ancien ? - ami ?

Je _désirais _cette transformation, mais mon bonheur pour l'éternité valait-il tant de vies mises en danger, chamboulées par ma faute ?

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta soudainement Edward, me tirant de mes noires pensées.

- Je n'en peux plus, lui soufflai-je, amorphe. Je suis fatiguée…

- Puis-je ?

A ces mots, il se leva précautionneusement ; je me sentis flotter dans les airs, soutenue par deux bras puissants. Il déposa un baiser glacé sur mon front et commença à se diriger vers ce que je soupçonnais être ma chambre. Je me laissais faire, telle une poupée de chiffon. Avec tendresse, il me porta jusque dans mon – notre – lit et m'y borda délicatement. J'étais aux Anges.

- Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller… affirma-t-il, à mon chevet.

- Je t'assure que si ! maugréai-je.

En vérité, je sentais les forces m'abandonner… Soudain, je perçus une main glacée qui effleurait mon front. Comme il était plaisant de le savoir si près de moi… Je soupirais d'aise.

- Repose-toi maintenant, souffla-t-il, infiniment affectueux.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

J'éprouvais le besoin de le lui dire, particulièrement en cet instant où je me sentais si faible, en cet instant où la peur qu'il m'abandonne me taraudait inexorablement.

- Tu es toute ma vie, me répondit-il, en retour.

Une de ses mains marmoréenne caressa mes cheveux puis vint rechercher ma main qu'il emprisonna par ses doigts fin.

- Je vais te rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas besoin de me rejoindre, je suis déjà là…

Sa voix au creux de mon oreille me fit frissonner de bonheur. Après un instant, mon angoisse refit surface…

- Je vais devenir comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se figea, circonspect et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bella, tu délires… Il me semble que tu devrais dormir, tu m'as l'air fiévreuse… Et ton front est brûlant…

- Je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai pas froid ! me défendis-je.

- Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… Je le devine, alors endors-toi vite, éluda-t-il, de son délicieux ténor. Je vais rester à tes côtés, à veiller sur toi…

- Ne t'éloigne pas ! m'écriai-je soudain.

Bon sang, il avait raison, je devais vraiment avoir de la fièvre pour délirer comme ça ! Je décidais de me taire pour ne pas paraître encore plus pitoyable à ses yeux.

- Je te le jure, je reste tout auprès de toi, Bella… Promis !

Fébrilement, j'entrouvris les yeux. Sa silhouette penchée sur moi, inquiète, me fit fondre. Il se mit à fredonner la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour moi. Je sombrais…

* * *

Je me réveillais péniblement d'un sommeil sans rêve. A mes côtés, Edward, fidèle à sa promesse, veillait sur moi. 

- Hum…

- T'ai-je réveillé ?

Sa main glacée était posée sur mon front. Patiemment, il me couvait de ses prunelles onyx. Je lui souris, secouant la tête fébrilement en guise de dénégation.

- C'est si froid…

- Oh, désolé !

Il s'apprêtait à enlever sa main de mon front mais je l'en empêchais.

- Au contraire, j'aime la fraîcheur qui se dégage de tes mains…

Il me sourit timidement, déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis remit sa main sur mon front brûlant.

- Merci…

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

Voila, un petit chapitre de transition... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (Personnelement, je suis assez mitigée lol) Si vous en avez l'envy, vous pouvez cliquer sur le tit bouton "go", je vous en remercie d'avance ! Sur ce, je vais reviser hahahaha !_


	10. Solution Salvatrice

_(chantonne) Go Go Ready Go !!!_

_Comment allez-vous en cette fabuleuse journée de Juin ? (je veux sortir de chez moiiii XD) Bref, je fais une courte pause dans mon boulot pour vous poster un chapitre que j'avais écrit à l'avance ! Il est assez long et c'est un chapitre clef (enfin je crois XD)_

_Réponses aux reviews qui sont toujours aussi nombreuses et agréables à lire, merci encore pour tout :_

_**La-tite-yuya** : Merci de toujours me lire ! (contente) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! (et longue vie vampirique à Edward XD)_

_**Kya sama** : Merci pour ta review, je t'adore ! (je te l'ai dit combien de fois mdr ? au moins une centaine de fois, non ? XD) Tu as rêvé d'Edward qui s'occupe de toi, finalement ? Merci de toujours me donner ton avis franchement sur mes chapitres, ça me permet de progresser ! Arigato !!! (PS : et si je sors première, je sors le Champomy XD)_

_**Fascination 120** : Merci et bienvenue à toi ! (wééé une nouvelle revieweuse)_

_**Happy Mad** : Bon sang, j'adore tes reviews !!! Concernant Jake, tu vas le revoir, n'aie crainte… Mais pas dans l'immédiat si j'en suis ma planification… (naaaaan me tape pas !!!) Et merci pour tes encouragements pour mes études (wéééé je vais y arriver !!! Je vais prendre exemple sur Edward hé hé (euh... quand je dis prendre exemple, je ne parle pas de faire ma scolarité plusieurs fois, je préfère préciser… Quoique dans les deux cas, je prendrais exemple sur lui, gosh, un dilemme s'offre à moi XD) Ton com a l'air d'être arrivé en entier, merci encore !!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX **: Merciiiiii_

_**Leti 1515** : Thanks ! La Transformation va bientôt arriver et puis pour le traiter, je te laisse lire la suite XD_

_**Julie** : Moi aussi j'adore les chapitres Edwardiens (c'est pour ça que j'en écris pas mal mdr !) Merci beaucoup pour tout, tu me fais rougir _

_**Mathilde** : Comme d'habitude, merci de ta fidélité, merci !_

_**Cha** : Thanks !!!_

_**Shadowflora **: "Adepte du bouton go" hé hé ! (j'aime bien cette qualification XD) En fait, tu ne le sais pas, mais Bella va mourir, comme ça, d'un rhume, et Edward s'en voudra à mort de ne pas l'avoir transformée plus tôt, ceci est en réalité le dernier chapitre de ma fic… (ok je sors, c'était pas drôle XD) De toute façon, avec le docteur Edward, qui a fait deux fois des études de médecine (si je me souviens bien lol) pas de crainte à avoir, Bella est en sécurité XD Merci beaucoupbo et vivement la suite de ta fic !!!_

_Et enfin, merci à **TOI**, oui, toi (tu t'es bien reconnu XD), qui que tu sois, revieweur ou pas, merci !!!_

_Après les tergiversions, place à l'action !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Solution Salvatrice

* * *

**

Je me rétablissais dès le lendemain, ce qui soulagea grandement Edward.

Seule dans mon lit, je pesais le pour et le contre, comme en mon habitude… La veille avait été une rude journée pour moi ; j'avais accusé le coup face au refus de Jake.

_Il n'avait pas voulu m'aider…_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Néanmoins, son refus était compréhensible : m'aider, c'était soutenir – indirectement bien entendu – ses ennemis jurés, c'était trahir sa meute mais aussi me pousser dans les bras d'êtres qu'il qualifiait de dangereux… Jake refusait de faciliter ma transformation en « monstre immortel » et je ne pouvais pas réellement lui en vouloir...

De toute manière, qu'avais-je à lui offrir, en retour de cet énorme sacrifice que je lui demandais de faire, si ce n'était que ma reconnaissance éternelle, chose dont il se moquait éperdument ? Il voulait autre chose de moi, chose que je ne pouvais lui offrir, l'ayant déjà donné à un autre ; mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme…

Je me sentais égoïste tout d'un coup : je sacrifiais mon amitié avec Jake pour rester aux côtés d'Edward… Comment ne pas m'en vouloir ? J'aimais à penser que c'était le genre de sacrifice qui resterait graver en mon être, malgré tous les siècles que je pourrais traverser.

Mais l'intensité de mes sentiments, le lien qui nous unissait, Edward et moi, était bien trop fort pour que je puisse m'y opposer. Etre ensemble était une question de survie pour nous… Si je renonçais maintenant, certes, je contentais Jacob mais j'acceptais de dépérir, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement ; j'autorisais, qu'à la tombée de mon corps inerte dans la terre, Edward s'enlève la vie à son tour pour me rejoindre, malgré mes protestations… Et cela par dessus tout, il en était hors de question.

J'étais donc jugée coupable par ma conscience. En m'évitant le chagrin et la détresse, je l'infligeais à autrui, à Jake, mon ami, qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce châtiment, si ce n'était m'aimer…

Me tirant de ma rêverie, on sonna soudain à la porte de mon appartement. Etonnée, j'enfilais mon peignoir et me levais… Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

- Carlisle !

Les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, je lui ouvrais la porte, après avoir regardé dans le judas de ma porte. Je le laissais entrer dans le salon, toute penaude. Si je m'y attendais…

- Je suis désolée, mais Edward est déjà partit à l'Université… finis-je par articuler.

- Oh ?

- Je l'y ai obligé… précisai-je.

Le Vampire m'interrogea du regard ; je revoyais la scène de ce matin se dérouler sous mes yeux.

_- Bella, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à ces maudits cours… Je reste auprès de toi !_

_- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été plus d'une dizaine de fois étudiant qu'il te faut négliger tes cours, aussi brillant sois-tu._

_- Plus d'une vingtaine de fois, rectifia-t-il._

_- Edward, si tu n'obtempères pas, je vais…_

_Il s'était approché de moi, mutin, profitant du fait que je sois toujours alitée._

_- Tu vas quoi ?_

_- Je vais te conduire moi même à ton cours !_

_- Oui, maman, chantonna-t-il tandis qu'il prenait son manteau sous son bras._

_- Ne plaisante pas avec tes études, jeune homme ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as presque cent ans que tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu es loin d'être indépendant, renchéris-je._

_- En effet, je suis dépendant de toi, tu es une vraie drogue pour moi…_

_Il avait alors apposé ses lèvres de marbre sur mon front et avait filé, aussi prompt que l'éclair, aussi paisible qu'une faible brise de vent._

- Bella ?

Je piquais un fard en me souvenant de ce moment de la journée. Je secouais fortement la tête et chassais tant bien que mal ma rêverie.

- Désolée, j'ai eu une… euh…

- Une absence ? continua-t-il.

- C'est cela, oui …

Il me sourit avec bonhomie, comme s'il comprenait.

- Edward rentrera d'ici une heure environ, expliquai-je après quelques instants de silence. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici, si vous le désirez.

- Ce sera avec joie, dans ce cas, murmura mon séduisant interlocuteur, songeur. Je te remercie, Bella.

- Je vous proposerais bien une tasse de café mais je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

Il me sourit, contenant un faible éclat de rire.

- En effet… Il y a des chats sauvages dans le quartier ? s'étonna-t-il peu après, fixant le balcon avec insistance.

- Je ne crois pas, répondis-je tandis que je tournais à mon tour vers la fenêtre. Vous en voyez un ?

- Oui, sourit-il. Un chat roux… mais tu n'as pas pu le voir, il est rapide !

- Ce doit être ça, me contentais-je de répondre, totalement déboussolée.

Le silence s'installa entre nous, comme si Carlisle attendait que je prenne de moi même la parole.

Soudain, le traité me revint en mémoire… Si Edward refusait de faire quoique se soit, peut être que Carlisle, l'instigateur du traité pourrait être plus à même à le modifier… Je me tournais brusquement vers lui, oubliant toute mesure.

- Dites-moi, Carlisle… essayais-je.

- Oui ?

Je perçus ce « oui » comme un encouragement. Je poursuivais donc…

- Au niveau du traité… N'y a-t-il véritablement aucun moyen de le modifier ? Je veux dire, vous devez le savoir, non ?

Il garda le silence quelques instants et contempla le paysage au dehors. Il sembla sourire à nouveau, ce que je ne compris pas vraiment.

- S'il y avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une possibilité pour changer ce traité, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis bien longtemps… reprit-il, plus sérieusement. Mais le traité est…

- Intransigeant ? finis-je, à moitié cynique.

Carlisle acquiesça et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Mais le mieux pour l'instant, c'est de vous en parler à tous les deux, finit-il par s'exclamer. Edward, sort, je t'ai vu !

Je regardais le vampire, hébétée… Surmenage à l'hôpital ou bien devenait-t-on sénile avec l'âge, même après être devenu Vampire ?

Je ne compris la signification de ses propos que lorsque la vitre donnant sur le balcon s'ouvrit pour voir surgir un jeune homme aux cheveux de cuivre. Il lançait un regard torve à son père adoptif tandis que ce dernier avait du mal à cacher sa bonne humeur. Quant à moi, j'essayais de contenir mes envies de meurtres.

- Edward…

Celui ci m'ignora royalement et reporta sa colère sur l'homme assis dans mon fauteuil…

- Carlisle…

- Tu n'avais qu'à être plus discret, se contenta de dire Carlisle. Et puis c'est plus simple de cette manière.

- Ne m'ignore pas, je t'avais dit de partir ! éclatais-je, furax.

- Oui et je t'ai obéis, s'insurgea-t-il, reportant enfin son attention sur moi. Je suis partis !

- … Pour revenir m'espionner à l'étage par le balcon ! Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle partir…

- Techniquement, je suis partis, éluda-t-il, d'un signe de la main.

Charmant !

Tandis que je me complaisais dans la colère naissante, Carlisle reprit calmement…

- Concernant le traité, Bella, je suis allé moi même en parler avec le chef de la meute. Bien entendu, il n'a rien fait qui puisse nous venir en aide et je le comprends. Après tout, il nous considère comme un danger potentiel et il serait malvenu de modifier un traité qui les protège si bien de nos attaques – hypothétiques bien entendu…

- Rien à faire donc… acheva Edward.

- Rien à faire, répétai-je d'une voix monocorde.

Etait-ce trop demander d'avoir un peu d'espoir ? Edward enserra ma taille et sembla ainsi me soutenir moralement.

- Mais il existe une possibilité qui selon moi pourrait éviter tout conflit et tout mort dans les deux clans…

Je relevais la tête brusquement. Sous le choc, je fus prise de vertiges et m'appuyais tout contre Edward pour ne pas tomber.

- Comment ? Il y aurait une solution !

Une solution pour ne pas blesser Jake, une solution pour devenir ce que je souhaitais sans faire souffrir les autres… Une autre possibilité, un nouvel espoir qui s'offrait à moi !

- Cependant, le traité n'en restera pas moins rompu… avança-t-il, circonspect.

- Carlisle, non ! s'exclama Edward, soudainement sur la défensive.

Il devait lire dans les pensées de son père…

Sa voix devint plus rapide au fur et à mesure, comme s'il laissait la colère s'échapper de son être. Je vis son père adoptif faire de même. Perdue dans ce conflit intérieur et ces syllabes trop rapide pour que je puisse les distinguer, je me sentais sombrer de plus en plus.

- STOP !!! Je pense avoir aussi le droit de participer !

- … On ne peut pas lui imposer cela, c'est trop dur…

Edward avait ralentit sa voix. Ces dix mots flottèrent dans l'air lourd de la pièce.

- M'imposer quoi ? interrogeai-je.

- Il ne s'agit là que d'une hypothèse… me répondit Carlisle d'une voix tranquille. Bella, loin de nous l'idée de t'imposer quoique ce soit. Tu sais que quelle que soit ta décision au final, nous serons toujours là pour t'aider…

- Je vous en prie, Carlisle, exposez moi votre théorie, suppliais-je.

S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, j'allais devenir folle.

- Très bien…

Edward émit un grognement de mécontentement mais je l'ignorais.

- Pour éviter tout combat de la part de nos deux clans, le mieux serait de procéder à ta transformation loin de Forks… Les Lycans ne cherchent qu'à protéger les terres héritées de leurs ancêtres, ils me l'ont dit. Ce ne sont pas des justiciers défendant la veuve et l'orphelin des méchants buveurs de sang, non. S'ils l'étaient, alors ils ne nous auraient jamais permis de nous installer aussi près de Forks. Ils nous auraient chassé jusqu'à la mort, quel que soit le lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvions… Ainsi, en nous éloignant suffisamment, nous nous mettons hors de danger et leur clan n'aurait plus aucune raison de venir nous débusquer… Mais pour que tout cela marche, il faudrait que cet éloignement soit… Définitif…

- Car si nous venions à nous aventurer à nouveau dans les environs de Forks, alors les Loup Garous seraient tout à fait en droit de venir nous chercher querelle, récita Edward, de mauvaise grâce.

- Partir définitivement de Forks, répétai-je abasourdie. Partir pour ne jamais revenir…

Après tout, la théorie se tenait…

- C'est à mon avis la seule façon de limiter les dégâts, expliqua paisiblement Carlisle. Mais quel que soit ton choix, nous te soutiendrons, Bella. Nous pouvons rester comme nous pouvons partir. Tu désirais une alternative, je t'en soumets une. Le choix te revient…

Soudain, un bruit strident se fit entendre et vint percer la bulle de silence qui s'était installée autour de nous. Carlisle fouilla hâtivement à l'intérieur de sa veste et en sortit un portable. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Une urgence, s'excusa-t-il tandis qu'il se levait d'une vitesse semi vampirique. Il y a encore eu des accidents sur la route… Je suis terriblement confus de vous quitter aussi tôt, surtout à un moment pareil.

- Ce n'est rien, c'était très aimable à vous de passer, répondis-je, le plus calmement du monde.

- Bella, Edward, salua-t-il.

Je lui rendis son signe de tête et il disparut, tel un mirage, nous laissant seuls. La discussion se fit plus violente tout d'un coup.

- Tu crois que ça marcherait ? m'exclamai-je soudain, fébrile. Si je ne revenais plus jamais à Forks, tu crois qu'il serait possible que tout se passe bien, qu'il n'y ait pas à verser de sang ?

- Bella, calme-toi… Tu n'as pas encore en état de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités, les sacrifices que signifient cette alternative…

- Il me semble pourtant que si ! Je vois ce choix comme le meilleur possible !

- As-tu pensé à Charlie ?

- Il pourra venir me voir dans une autre ville, comme il en avait l'habitude avant que je ne vienne m'installer chez lui ! éludai-je.

- Mais ne _jamais_ revenir, de toute ta vie, en serais-tu capable ?

Je n'avais jamais réellement porté Forks dans mon cœur et ce fut avec sincérité que j'acquiesçais. Edward leva les yeux au ciel, dépassé une fois de plus.

- Et tes amis ? Jessica ? Newton ? – il grimaça au nom de ce dernier - Angéla ? continua-t-il, sans pitié.

- Je ne les vois plus très souvent ces temps ci, argumentai-je. Ce ne serait pas un énorme changement… Nous prenons tous des chemins différents…

- Et Jacob Black ? demanda-t-il, me blessant plus durement encore.

- Jake me l'a clairement expliqué : au moment même où je te rejoindrais en tant que Vampire, il me considèrera comme une ennemie… Je pense donc que lui non plus ne me retient pas ici…

- …

- Il n'y a que toi, Edward, qui me relie véritablement à Forks, finis-je par avouer. Je suis capable de vivre éloignée de cette ville pluvieuse pendant une éternité, je t'assure !

- C'est ce que tu crois, marmotta-t-il. Je veux juste que tu comprennes, Bella, il ne s'agit pas d'une période d'ermitage temporaire ; il s'agit presque d'un exil forcé…

- Mais j'y pense, si nous ne pouvons plus vivre à Forks, qu'adviendra-t-il des autres membres de ta famille ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour eux et pas pour toi… Ah lala, Bella, Bella, soupira Edward, me jaugeant de ses yeux fauves. Ne t'en fais pas pour eux : Rosalie et Emmett sont en plein tour du monde, Alice et Japser avaient prévus de partir en Alaska. Quant à Carlisle et Esmée, je l'ignore… Peut être vont-ils partir dans une autre ville…

Je gardais le silence, mon esprit vagabondant ça et là. Il était stupide de ne pas être tentée par une proposition pareille. J'avais le monde à parcourir pour l'éternité, en compagnie d'Edward, la seule condition à tout cela était de ne plus jamais mettre un pied dans les environs de Forks, trou paumé de la minuscule péninsule olympique…

- Tu le regretteras, je le sens, me prévint Edward, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Ne va pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure ! me défendis-je. Je t'assure que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous tous !

- Je l'espère, railla-t-il, d'humeur maussade. Parce que tu m'as l'air tentée d'accepter et qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le mariage…

J'acquiesçais.

- Ta présence m'aidera à tenir le coup, plaisantai-je.

Il m'attira tout contre lui et me caressa vaguement les cheveux.

- Tu es sûre de ton choix ? murmura-t-il, d'une voix qui m'était presque inaudible. Tu peux encore y réfléchir, tu sais...

- Plus jamais à Forks, promis-je tout en resserrant mon étreinte. Je passerais l'éternité n'importe où, tant que je demeure près de toi !

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_(croise les doigts) Alors alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous pouvez cliquer sur "Go" si vous voulez (chante toujours "Go Go Ready Go" XD) J'accepte les reviews envoyées par les humains, par les Vampires comme celles envoyées par les Loup Garous ! Choisissez votre camp et à très bientôt j'espère !!!_


	11. Noce Blanche

_Je suis de retour (puppy eyes) Bon sang, ça fait plaisir d'être (hypothétiquement lol) en Vacances !_

_En plus, j'ai reçu une avalanche de reviews ! Merci à vous tous, merci, merci !!!_

_Voici les réponses aux reviews :_

_**Kya **: Merci Jumelle (calin) lol tu imagines Edward avec des petites oreilles de chat ? (s'extasie un moment devant l'image qu'elle a en tête ) Merci de tes encouragements, je t'adore !!! (et merci de me supporter aussi, moi et mes continuels retards XD)_

_**Megane** : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, merci de me lire !_

_**Lorane** : Thanks !!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX** : Bientôt Vampire ? hummm tu verras ! XD En tout cas, merci de ta fidélité, ça me fait plaisir !_

_**Fascination 120** : Vampire ? huhu bienvenue dans notre clan ! Je te donne le formulaire à remplir pour pouvoir visiter la ville en compagnie des Volturi ? (OK je sors mdr) merci à toi !_

_**Happy Mad** : (compte les lignes soigneusement) tout à l'air d'y être, chef ! XD Bon état d'esprit d'opportunisme, ze suis impressionnée ! Je te rassure, je pense comme toi (sourire sadique) Voui, on reverra Jake, tu as ma parole ! Même qu'on le voit (en flash éclair lol) dans ce chapitre ! Un accident de parcours ? Hyuuu on verra ça aussi ! Le traité n'est pas vraiment un problème, c'est plus ces chers LG qui m'énervent (nan il faut que je reste neutre…) Merci, merci, merci !!! Et courage pour ton Brevet, honnêtement, c'est pas trop dur (surtout l'épreuve de Français mdrrr)_

_**Katia **: Euh oui, ça doit être pareil XD Je te donne aussi un petit tract pour une visite de la ville avec les Volturi ? Pas grave si tu as loué deux chapitres, comme ça, ça te fait du suspense en moins et plus de lecture ! (La Reine des Retardataire a parlé XD) Devant ta fenêtre ? humm pour vérifier tout ça, il faut être rapide… Moi j'ai juste un chat blanc qui m'observe… (soupir) Pourquoi les chats du voisinage sont pas roux ! Enfin je m'égare hé hé ! Moi, pour qui je suis ? Je suis un Vampire aux caracteristiques humaines avec des tendances Loup Garou lors de la pleine Lune (comment ça c'est compliqué tout ça ? Ben oui mais la vie est compliquée muahahahahahaha) Merci pour ta longue review, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !_

_**Shadowflora **: Oh c'est mignon, bien sur que j'accepte les reviews d'Ombres ! Je les adore même !!! Question longueur, je pense que tu vas être contente pour ce chapitre lol ! Voui, Bella s'est remise assez vite mais bon, je n'allais pas la faire devenir mourante quand même… Quoique ça aurait pu être une solution mais trop tard ! XD Pour moi aussi, ya pas photo mais je ne suis hélas pas Bella (je sens un couteau s'enfoncer dans mon cœur là… Laissez moi délirer, je SUIS Bella !!!! euh pardon XD) Merci de ta fidélité et vivement la suite de ta fic au passage, oh amie sadique XD_

_**FoxyWafou** : Oh je rêve ou il y a de nouvelles têtes ? En tout cas, Thank You !_

_**Mathilde** : Oh encore une Vampire ! Tiens, un petit prospectus de la part des Volturi (on recense les Vampires en ce moment XD) Voici la suite, merci à toi !_

_**Julie** : Hâte pour le mariage ? Tu vas être contente alors XD Tiens, une feuille pour la nouvelle attraction touristique du mois : une visite des Volturi ! Alors, heureuse ? (tu as des pouvoirs vampirique ? XD) Merci !_

_**Ayalyne :** MDR tes clichés sont hélas fort juste XD J'aurais aimé te détromper (moi et mon esprit de contradiction ahlala) mais je suis bien en section Littéraire… Et tant mieux, parce que ça me plait plus que la section S ou ES . Et toi, tu es en quelle section ? Merci pour tout et à très bientôt j'espère ! (oh et j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo !!! XD)_

_**La-tite-yuya** : Merciiiii ! Oui, tout les deux (lueur rêveuse dans les yeux) Enfin je leur souhaite (oui, je sais, je suis censée être au courant de ce que comportera ma fic XD)_

_**Penny **: Et un Vampire en plus, un ! XD Tiens, une feuille de la part des Volturi, ils souhaitent évaluer tes capacités ! (rire sadique) Voici la suite et merci mille fois pour ta review !_

_**SoSo** : Du talent ? (rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux) Merci merci merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!_

_**Sofia** : Merci à toi !!!_

**Petite precision : J**e me suis essayée aux Flash Back ; ces derniers seront les passages en italique.

* * *

**Chapitre dix : Noce Blanche**

* * *

_- Adieu, Jake…_

_- C'est sérieux ? Tu pars, comme ça, juste après ton mariage ?_

_J'acquiesçais péniblement. Nous étions tout deux dans ma chambre tandis que Billy et Charlie étaient occupés à parler à l'étage inférieur. L'indien et son fils étaient passés pour voir le match de ce soir, Billy ayant toujours un problème avec son téléviseur._

_- Charlie n'est pas au courant que je ne vais plus jamais revenir à Forks et honnêtement, je te serais grès de ne pas lui en toucher un seul mot… Je préfère que les choses se passent ainsi._

_- On ne se reverra donc plus jamais… constata le lycan avec ses yeux de chien battu._

_- Tu pourrais toujours me rendre visite de temps à autre, tentais-je. Vu que cela sera impossible de mon côté._

_Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Je me doutais de sa réponse muette qui me fit l'effet d'un couteau introduit dans ma chair…Je vacillais._

_- Nous sommes trop bête, n'est ce pas ? tentais-je, mélancolique. Juste parce que nous allons appartenir à deux clans différents, on dirait bien que nos chemins se séparent…Si un jour nous nous revoyons, ce sera sans doute pour que tu enfonces tes crocs dans ma chair… ou l'inverse…_

_Je me refusais à cette idée !_

_- La fatalité est quelque chose de bien étrange…_

_Il avait approuvé, le visage assombris par cette perspective._

_- Eh bien, Jake, ne fait pas une tête pareille ! Tu me parais encore plus vieux comme ça… En réalité, tu grandis bien trop vite, ce devrait être interdit par la loi !_

_- Je n'y peux rien si c'est toi qui rapetisse, contra-t-il, ayant retrouvé quelque peu de sa bonne humeur. Allez, viens, retournons voir Charlie, Billy et le match de Base Ball…_

_Il me tendis gentiment sa main. Je la prenais avec soulagement._

_- Une dernière fois, unis, soufflais-je, tentant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient malgré tout sur mes cils._

_- Une dernière fois…approuva le grand indien aux yeux chocolat._

Et à ces mots, Jacob m'avait soudainement étreint avec délicatesse, en guise d'adieu. Sa chaleur corporelle, à l'opposé de celle d'Edward, avait brûlé ma peau et mon cœur comme au fer rouge ; je me souviendrais éternellement de cette scène qui mettait fin à notre relation…

- Adieu… Jake… soufflais-je. Forks…

Ces trois mots furent balayés par le vent qui soufflait sur la falaise. Dans ma robe d'un blanc immaculé, je surplombais l'horizon, rêveuse.

_- Laisse toi faire, Bella !_

_- Je refuse ! avais-je rétorqué à Alice, cette dernière étant armée d'un fer à frisé._

_- Allez ! Pour me faire plaisir ! plaida-t-elle._

_- NON ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à une meringue géante !!!_

_Alice avait alors posé son fer et s'était avancée vers moi, menaçante. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien et il était hors de question que je lui serve de poupée Barbie, surtout pas le jour de mon mariage !_

_- Ait confiance en mes choix, Bella, me souffla-t-elle. N'as-tu donc pas envi que Edward bée d'admiration en te voyant arriver à la Mairie ?_

_Elle avait touché une corde sensible. J'hésitais._

_- Rose ! appela soudain Alice, claquant dans ses doigts._

_A son appel, le vampire à l'allure de mannequin s'était approché de moi et m'avait forcé à me tenir tranquille tandis que le lutin au sourire machiavélique commençait son dur labeur._

_- C'est bientôt fini ? cria soudainement une voix bourrue à travers la porte. Ca doit faire des heures que vous êtes enfermées là dedans, les filles ! On commence à s'impatienter ! Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, j'enfonce la porte !_

_- Emmett, je te déconseille fortement d'essayer, clama une deuxième voix – c'était Jasper._

_- Tu salirais ton costard ! renchérit Rosalie, souriant faiblement._

_Le rire communicatif du Vampire se fit entendre puis le calme refit surface. Alice reprit la parole, s'adressant aux garçons au dehors._

_- Et Edward ? Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle. Il est bien calme pour le jour de son mariage…_

_- Il s'est peut être enfuit, plaisanta Emmett._

_- Ou en train d'essayer de voir Bella dans sa robe avant qu'elle n'arrive à la Mairie !_

_- C'est possible, se contenta d'ajouter Rosalie tandis qu'elle remettait ses longs cheveux or en place._

_Rosalie portait déjà sa robe prévue pour l'événement : une fantastique tenue mauve décolletée qui mettait ses formes en valeur, de quoi, songeais-je, faire pâlir de jalousie la mariée… C'est à dire moi…Alice, quant à elle, était toujours en T-shirt, occupée à me maquiller et me coiffer en chantonnant._

_- Parfait ! Qu'en penses-tu, Rosa ? s'exclama Alice, après quelques instants qui me parurent une éternité ; elle paraissait visiblement fière d'elle._

_- C'est réussis, complimenta la blonde, esquissant un faible sourire. Joli travail !_

_Les deux demoiselles d'honneur me tendirent un miroir et j'eus le loisir d'enfin m'apercevoir. J'étais vêtue d'une robe d'un blanc angélique, assez classique dans la coupe mais originale de part les rubans qui y étaient rattachés. J'avais l'impression d'être un statut hybride entre le paquet cadeau de Noël et la Princesse._

_Alice était une pro de la coiffure et du maquillage ! Mes cheveux étaient lâches et quelque peu bouclés. On y trouvait de temps à autre de fines perles laiteuses ; c'était le clou du spectacle. J'étais peu maquillée, si ce n'était une touche de rouge à lèvre et le mascara d'un noir corbeau qui rehaussait ma pâleur naturelle._

_Confrontée à mon reflet, je me trouvais presque jolie – presque Vampire._

_- Il est maintenant temps d'y aller, s'exclama Alice, tout sourire._

_En un instant record, elle avait revêtue sa longue robe couleur crème ; elle était maquillée et coiffée comme si elle y avait passé des heures._

- Prête ? me souffla un délicieux ténor à mes côtés. Il est temps de rentrer…

- Oui, je le suis, me contentais-je de répondre, les yeux toujours rivés sur le crépuscule naissant, puis je replongeais dans mes souvenirs.

-_ Bella, ma chérie !_

_A mon arrivée, Esmée m'avait délicatement enlacé. Elle était rayonnante et il me vint en pensée qu'elle était comme une mère pour moi._

_- Surtout, ne te laisse pas faire par Edward ! me prévint-elle. Je crois que Carlisle et moi l'avons beaucoup trop gâté ces cent dernières années…_

_- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, affirmais-je, hilare. Je ferais attention !_

_Elle avait posé ses lèvres givrées sur ma joue, chantonnant un « Tout mes vœux de bonheur ! » avant de filer rejoindre son époux._

_Ce fut alors au tour de ma mère de me sauter littéralement dessus. Renée me serra jusqu'à m'en faire étouffer. Elle pleurait déjà, aux côtés de Phil._

_- Ils grandissent si vite, avait-elle couiné avant de se réfugier dans les bras de mon beau-père._

_Je levais les yeux au ciel et acceptais avec timidité le bouquet qu'elle me tendait maladroitement. Une étiquette sur laquelle trois noms étaient inscrits comportait deux mots qui me firent chaud au cœur : _

_« Soit heureuse ! » _

_C'était de la part de Jess, Angéla, Mike, mes amis de Forks._

_- Bella, appela soudain Charlie. La cérémonie va commencer, vient !_

_J'essayais de ne pas m'empêtrer dans les pans de ma robe et rejoignais mon père, le bouquet à la main. Les cloches sonnèrent onze heure, l'heure fatidique…_

- Juste encore quelques instants, s'il te plait, soufflais-je à Edward qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Tu vas finir par attraper froid si tu restes sur cette falaise ! susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tout cela n'a plus réellement d'importance après tout…

- A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit-il, circonspect.

Il semblait rêveur lui aussi.

- Je me remémore cette magnifique journée qui me parait si loin, murmurais-je.

- Si loin ? Bella, cela ne fait même pas trois jours !

- Ah ? Possible…

Je levais ma main gauche pour observer la bague qui s'y trouvait. Edward se contenta de saisir ma main et l'observa à son tour. Les deux anneaux brillaient dans le soleil couchant ; il m'enlaça avec passion tandis qu'il sombrait avec moi dans les herbes hautes. Les souvenirs envahirent à nouveau mon esprit embrumé.

_J'étais à l'arrière de la Mairie, le cœur battant la chamade. J'attendais que Charlie vienne me chercher pour me mener à l'Autel, devant celui qui devait m'unir à Edward._

_- Je t'ai enfin trouvé, chantonna soudain une voix derrière moi._

_- Ed… Edward ?_

_Je retenais un cri de surprise tandis qu'il me dévisageait, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. _

_- Que fais-tu ici ?_

_- J'avais envie de te voir, se contenta-t-il de répondre._

_Nous gardâmes un silence gêné, s'observant mutuellement._

_- Tu es…tenta-t-il._

_Il se passa la main sur le visage. J'en profitais pour le détailler… Décidément, son costume noir lui allait à merveille, comme s'il n'avait porté que des costumes de toute sa vie. Je piquais un fard magistral en continuant mon analyse, m'attardant sur ses cheveux cuivrés plaqués en arrière. Il était époustouflant de beauté._

_- Tu es…_

_Il ne finit toujours pas sa phrase, ses prunelles inlassablement rivées sur moi._

_- Tu es…_

_- Une meringue, complétai-je, hilare._

_Il partit dans un éclat de rire plein d'exubérance et osa enfin s'approcher plus près de moi. Saisissant une de mes mèches, il la porta à ses lèvres._

_- Sublime, finit-il enfin par dire. Quoiqu'en réalité, je ne trouve pas de mots qui pourraient résumer ma pensée…Non, sublime n'est pas encore assez fort…Magnifique ? Divinement tentante ?Non, tu es… _toi_, tout simplement !_

_Je devenais rouge pivoine face à tant de compliments de sa part mais je me reprenais assez rapidement._

_- Toi, tu es la perfection incarnée, comme d'habitude, répliquais-je, boudeuse. M'en voudrais-tu si je t'avouais que j'en attendais plus de toi ?_

_Nous rîmes en silence._

_- Au fait, le marié n'était-il pas censé ne pas voir la mariée sous peine de faire un mariage malheureux ? lui rappelais-je. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à devenir accablée par le destin …Les Parques me suffisent déjà amplement ! Pas besoin que le Destin s'y mette à son tour !_

_- Bah, c'est sûr qu'entre la damnation éternelle et la malédiction suite à la vue d'une robe – aussi divine sois-tu à l'intérieur- j'ai de quoi avoir peur, s'amusa-t-il. Oh, Charlie arrive, à tout de suite !_

_Effleurant mes lèvres, il m'adressa un clin d'œil qui me fit chavirer. Quelques instants plus tard, Charlie s'avançait vers moi, assez mal à l'aise dans son costume mais rayonnant. Il me tendit son bras et je le pris, chancelante. Je fis attention à mes pieds et à leurs rencontres avec le tapis ; je m'avançais dans la salle où se trouvaient ma famille et mon future clan…_

- Bella, il fait nuit maintenant, annonça celui avec qui j'étais désormais unie.

- Je sais, éludais-je.

_- Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Isabella Mary Swan ?_

_Le silence était avide dans la salle. J'observais Edward, pleine d'appréhension… Ce dernier me couvait du regard, je me noyais dans ses pupilles couleur de miel et lorsqu'il prononça distinctement les mots « Oui, je le veux ! » mon cœur ne fit qu'un bon dans ma poitrine avant de s'arrêter net._

_- Mademoiselle Isabella Mary Swan, poursuivit le maire, imperturbable. Voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ?_

_Je sentais que cette seconde était pour moi une étape que j'allais franchir. Je fixais Edward droit dans les yeux et prononçait à mon tour dans un souffle les mots du sort qui devait nous unir :_

- Oui, je le veux !

J'observais toujours ma bague briller dans la pénombre naissante. Edward, à mes mots, se releva des herbes hautes et m'interrogea du regard.

_- Je vous déclare donc unis par les liens sacrés du mariage ! annonça le maire. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée…_

_Edward se penche doucement vers moi, ses mains frôlèrent ma taille, je tressaillis. Il caressa ma joue avec tendresse, je fermis les yeux et sentis la faible pression de ses lèvres tout contre les miennes. _

- J'ai juste l'impression de revivre mon mariage en songe, expliquais-je, au Vampire à côté de moi.

Il se pencha alors sur moi et laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur ma peau.

_Chancelante, j'avais l'impression que ce baiser durait une éternité de bonheur et ce fut un déchirement de sentir ses lèvres marmoréennes s'éloigner des miennes. Il me sourit, aux anges, je fis de même._

_S'inclinant quelque peu, il me tendit son bras que je m'empressais d'accepter. Nous traversâmes l'allée dans le sens inverse. A l'extérieur, tout le monde nous attendait. Alice se mit alors à lancer des pétales de rose. Je levais les yeux au ciel : malgré mon interdiction pour la démesure, elle avait osé !_

_- Désolée, m'assura-t-elle, visiblement pas si désolée que cela._

_Je cherchais un secours quelconque du côté d'Edward. Ce dernier se pencha sur moi et, de ses lèvres proches de mon oreille, il me susurra :_

_- Je t'aime…_

_- Moi aussi, lui répondis-je, tout sourire._

_Les flashs des appareils photos nous mitraillaient. Docile, j'attendais que ma famille s'en lasse._

_Parfois, même les passants qui circulaient nous adressaient des vœux de bonheur. Timidement, je les remerciais. Je n'avais qu'une hâte cependant : arrêter d'être au centre de l'attention de tous. Soudain, il me sembla apercevoir une silhouette qui m'était familière… Elle portait de longs cheveux écarlates aussi négligés que ses habits. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine : elle ! C'était _elle !_ Je clignais des yeux, aveuglée par un des flashs puis reportais mon attention sur la place qu'elle avait occupé quelques instants auparavant…Plus rien…_

_- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Edward._

_J'acquiesçais… Tout cela ne devait être que le fruit de mon imagination, il était hors de question que j'inquiète Edward, surtout à un moment pareil. J'avais pourtant l'impression que cette vision était un mauvais présage et la peur se répandit dans mon sang tel de l'encre dans de l'eau. Je chassais ces pensées, aussi négatives soient elles._

_De quoi avais-je peur ? Ensemble et ce bientôt pour l'éternité, Edward et moi descendions lentement les marches de la mairie. _

_Ma mère se rua alors vers moi, me séparant de mon époux pour m'embrasser à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. Alice me sourit de ses dents sans défaut, Emmett, Rosalie et Japser, quant à eux, conversaient bruyamment aux côtés d'Edward. Phil faisait de même avec Charlie, Carlisle et Esmée…La tableau était trop parfait pour être vrai…Et pourtant, rien d'anormal ne se déroulait…_

* * *

_La journée s'acheva sans encombre, et dans une ambiance aussi festive qu'au début, Edward et moi marchions en direction de notre appartement, pour avoir un peu d'intimité._

_- Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de sortire de cette robe, pestais-je, tandis que nous nous approchions de mon appartement._

_- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna le jeune homme aux yeux mordorés. Je trouve que ce serait du gâchis de te changer aussi tôt…_

_- Oui, pour me rendre aussi attirante à tes yeux, c'est sûr qu'Alice a fait du bon travail ! maugréais-je, mi figue mi raisin. Ce serait dommage que Cendrillon rompe le charme avant minuit, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de cette robe et de ce maquillage pour paraître un tant soit peu attirante à mes yeux, s'insurgea Edward._

_- A d'autres !_

_- Pourquoi t'aurais-je épousé si ce n'était pas le cas ? fit-t-il remarquer._

_- Aveuglement passager !_

_Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel. J'en profitais pour tenter de composer le code d'accès de l'immeuble. Peine perdue, un bras se figea soudain à quelques centimètres de mon visage ; je me retournais en sursaut. Edward, me dominant de toute sa stature, m'avait coincé entre le mur et lui. Mon cœur eut un raté._

_- Aveuglement passager, hein ? répéta-t-il, levant un sourcil, visiblement sceptique._

_J'acquiesçais, me retournais à nouveau et revenais tant bien que mal au malheureux code d'accès. Hélas, mon cerveau se brouillait au fur et à mesure que son odeur m'enivrait et que ses lèvres parfaites se rapprochaient de mon cou. Mes doigts ripèrent sur les chiffres._

_- MINCE !_

_- Que se passe-t-il ? s'amusa Edward, un sourire mutin aux lèvres._

_- Je me suis trompée de code !!! avouais-je dépitée. Tu as fait exprès de m'aveugler, avoue !_

_Il haussa les épaules et m'offrit une de ses moues les plus craquante, son visage rayonnant comme un enfant. Il avait l'air si humain que mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. J'enlaçais mes bras autour de son cou et plongeais mon visage au creux de son cou, mue par un indicible sentiment de bonheur._

J'ouvrais les yeux et m'aperçus qu'il faisait maintenant nuit noire. Une couverture était posée sur moi, je la retirais prestement et étudiait l'obscurité, à la recherche de points de repères.

- Edward ? murmurais-je.

- Tu t'es réveillée ? me répondit ce dernier. Je voulais te transporter dans l'appartement mais tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.

Je me frottais les yeux et distinguais enfin sa silhouette marmoréenne : assis sur le capot de sa Volvo rutilante, l'image de la décontraction même, ses yeux semblaient luire dans les ténèbres. Je frissonnais.

- Rentrons, soufflais-je.

- Alléluia ! s'exclama Edward, toujours aussi théâtral.

Je me redressais péniblement et, claquant la portière, prenais place dans la voiture.

- Demain, j'irais voir une dernière fois tout le monde, dis-je tandis que nous nous mettions en route sous le ciel étoilé.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagnes ? proposa galamment Edward.

Je souris faiblement.

- C'est très gentil de ta part mais je pense y aller seule…

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Et voila un long chapitre (mon plus long il me semble) Vous a-t-il plu ? Pas trop bordelique, la mise en page ? Vous pouvez m'envoyer une review si vous le désirez, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Voila, c'était Mei, en direct du Voltera Walking Tours - We guarantie an Unforgettable Experience ! (et esperons vous revoir très bientôt (encore vivant) XD)_


	12. Adieux éternels

_Bien le bonsoir à vous, amateurs de contes Vampiriques et chercheurs d'éternité ! Comment allez-vous en cette délicieuse soirée ? (rassurez-vous, je suis sobre... Euh oui bon je ne sais pas si ça doit vous rassurer mdr XD)_

_Je poste, comme vous pouvez le constater, un nouveau chapitre, bon il me plait assez moyennement mais je vous promets que le prochain sera meilleur !!!_

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_**Kya sama** : MDR vivent les inconnus XD (ça y est, j'ai leur chanson dans la tête) Merci beaucoup Jumelle !!! J'adore (comme toujours ! ) tes reviews qui me boostent un max ! Merci de me lire, merci de me reviewer, merci d'être _toi_, tout simplement !!!_

_**Ayalyne** : Bah c'est parce que Miss Victoria s'ennuyait toute seule dans son coin (la pauvre, elle a droit, elle aussi à son instant de bonheur, enfin ! XD) (euh je me tais désolée c'était pas drôle) Bella a (enfin je pense) envy d'un mariage assez discret, vu qu'elle fait déjà l' "effort" (enfin, l'effort, on se comprends XD) d'épouser Edward… Une simple cérémonie et la Présence d'Edward lui suffisait amplement. Merci pour mon pseudo (même s'il est bizarre, avoueeeeeee mdr) Une troisième ? En quoi ça me décevrait ? Je t'aime tel que tu es lol ! (Au fait, ça s'est bien passé ton Brevet ? J'espère !) Merci à toi en tout cas !_

_**SoSo** : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir !_

_**Happy Mad** : Oi me parle pas de Maths ! Help Help ! Je ne suis qu'une faible L après tout XD Merci de m'envoyer une review ! Je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante (surtout que j'aime lire tes reviews, c'est un peu comme le rayon de soleil de mes journées ) Merci beaucoup ! Moi j'aimerais bien tester la technique de manipulation Edwardienne (dans les deux sens : pouvoir éblouir les gens (ahah ça risque pas d'arriver mais bon XD) ou être éblouie par quelqu'un (ça a plus de chance d'arriver quoique…)) Nan mais et en plus on sèche les cours ? (je saute du coq à l'âne désolée) Ahlala les jeunes, de nos jours ! sort sa canne (si si j'en ai vraiment une ) Courage pour le Brevet ! (ça commençait today, non ? J'espère que ça a été ! (pas ouvert de cahiers ? Bah je te rassure, j'avais fait pareil et ça a été super XD) Allez, c'est sûr que tu vas l'avoir !) Que Edward Cullen soit avec toi !!! FIGHT !!!_

_**Shadowflora** : C'est vrai ? Mon mariage était bien écrit ? Chuis contente !!! (j'ai jamais été à un seul mariage de ma vie… On m'en a juste raconté et puis dans les livres et dans les séries télés… oh et puis aussi quand je passe devant la Mairie le samedi… Bref lol) Merciiiii !!! Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ! (et la suite de ta fic me ferait aussi bien plaisir XD)_

_**Lorane **: Merci beaucoup ! (je rougis c'est malin lol ) Et vivement la sortie d'Eclipse !!! Je ne tiens plus moi !!!_

_**Fascination120** : Tu veux le même mariage ? Même avec Victoria dans les parages ? XD Non sans rire, je crois qu'on rêve toutes du Vampire charmant… (soupir) Euh… Pourquoi je viens d'imaginer les Volturi en train de célébrer la messe moi ? XD_

_**Julie **: Thanks !!! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu l'aies aimé !_

_**Megane** : Thank You !_

_**Lady Ange Shadow** : Wep un tour à Volterra ne te tente pas ? (Aro ne mord pas, je te le garantie… euh… J'ai rien dit lol) La suite arrivera plus rapidement je pense, vu que je suis désormais en Vacances… (pousse un cri de joie)_

_**Léti1515** : C'est vrai ? Arghhhh Merci beaucoup !!! (contente)_

_**Charly** : En voyant ton pseudo, j'ai direct pensé au père de Bella lol . Contente que mon style te plaise (c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire ! Mille Mercis !!!)_

_**XxjustineblainxX** : Vouiii enfin mariés ! (pourquoi on a pas été invités, hein ? Euh pardon XD) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**La-tite-yuya** : Merci ! (mais ce n'est pas moi qui me mariait snif TT) Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_Voila, ma tâche s'est accomplie d'elle même, merci encore à vous tous pour votre soutien ! Revieweurs ou non, je vous remercie de prendre sur votre temps pour me lire !_

* * *

**Chapitre Onze : Adieux éternels**

* * *

Le lendemain de mon… mariage – Bon sang, quand arriverais-je enfin à m'habituer à ce mot ? - j'avais guetté une vision de la part d'Alice au sujet de Victoria. Peine perdue, rien ne se produit… Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? 

Sur les nerfs, je m'attendais à voir surgir le vampire aux cheveux de flammes à tout instant. Je faillis même briser une tasse lorsqu'un courant d'air m'avait frôlé ; je devenais dingue…

J'avais attendu _sa_ venue, sur le qui vive une journée encore pour finalement conclure à un mirage, sans plus de conviction… Mais que conclure d'autre lorsque l'objet de vos angoisses ne se montre pas ?

De plus, j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête : il était temps d'aller faire mes adieux définitifs à Charlie…

* * *

- Tu n'es pas encore partie ? s'étonna Charlie en me voyant. Je croyais que vous deviez partir pour Seattle hier ! 

Je souris maladroitement à mon père. Je n'osais pas lui avouer qu'hier, je m'étais endormie en pleine nature. Il n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié cette confession. Je décidais d'éluder.

- Edward avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire, nous avons donc décidé de repousser la date initialement prévue pour notre voyage.

Nous avions fait croire à Charlie que nous partions pour l'Angleterre en lune de miel après être passé à Seattle alors qu'en réalité nous avions tous convenu que Seattle était l'endroit idéal pour me transformer.

- Quelque chose de plus urgent que de prendre soin de son épouse ? maugréa Charlie. Tu es sûre que c'est la vie que tu désires, Bella ?

Et c'était repartit… Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Papa, ce n'est un peu tard pour me dire ça ? répondis-je, sur la défensive.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, affirma mon père, à moitié hilare. Mais ta place n'est pas ici… Tu devrais être aux côtés de ton Edward…

- J'irais à ses côtés le moment venu, souris-je. J'avais oublié de ranger quelques affaires de toute manière…

- Ce n'était pas la peine de revenir juste pour ça…

- Je suis aussi venu pour te dire au revoir, tu sais…

Charlie soupira, tentant de masquer sa gêne. Le silence se fit dans la pièce et je décidais de ne pas le combler.

- Au fait, comment allez-vous faire, une fois que vous serez revenu d'Angleterre ? demanda finalement Charlie.

- Et bien nous avons décidé que Edward viendrait s'installer dans mon appartement de Seattle, expliquais-je. Ce sera plus simple…

- Il va donc déménager… Vous aurez besoin d'aide ?

- Oh… Non, ce n'est pas la peine, Jasper et Emmett ont dit que ce serait un plaisir d'aider…

J'éludais Alice qui, avec un enthousiasme qui me faisait peur, avait dit avoir hâte de soulever les cartons de déménagement…

- Au fait, je suppose que tu es au courant, au sujet des Cullen ?

- Quoi donc ? De leur déménagement ?

- Oui. Il parait que la mère de Carlisle est tombée brusquement malade et que Carlisle a été appelé en urgence… Ils sont en plein déménagement en ce moment… Carlisle a déjà donné sa démission à l'hôpital. Une grande partie de ses affaires ont aussi été transférés à Londres. Il a dit qu'il ne reviendrait certainement pas de si tôt… Sais-tu ce qu'il en est des enfants Cullen ?

Je n'étais au courant que depuis la veille, moment où tout le clan s'était réunis pour donner un mensonge convenable aux habitants de Forks dans le but de donner une explication à ce nouveau départ précipité.

- Il me semble qu'ils vont suivre leurs parents, sauf Rosalie et Emmett qui désirent poursuivre leurs études sur ce continent… Edward et moi restons aussi bien entendu…

- Oui, c'est compréhensible… En quelques mois, la famille Cullen s'évapore dans les airs, aussi vite qu'elle est apparue… Bella, tu ne vas pas disparaître à ton tour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non voyons ! m'insurgeais-je faussement.

Je tentais de contrôler ma voix ; elle me parut cependant assez hésitante. Qui sait la prochaine fois que je le reverrais…

_Plus jamais Forks, plus jamais…_ En voilà, un leitmotiv !

Ce soir, je devrais faire une croix sur cette ville et aller de l'avant…

- Comment va Jake, au fait ? m'enquis-je tandis que je m'attelais à ranger les couverts de la cuisine.

- D'après Billy, il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme… C'est dommage quand même, que Jake n'ait pas pu aller à ton mariage à cause d'un rhume carabiné…

- Oui, c'est dommage, répétais-je, d'une voix monocorde.

Charlie confirmait mes doutes. Je grimaçais en sentant les remords poindre dans mon cœur. Je jetais un œil sur la pendule et découvrais qu'il était déjà l'heure pour moi d'aller rejoindre Edward et sa Volvo, déjà l'heure de dire adieu à Forks.

- Je dois y aller, Papa, il est l'heure…

- File rejoindre Edward ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, sourit mon père. Ne nous oublie quand même pas avec ta nouvelle vie de femme mariée !

Je lui souris doucement.

- Bien sûr que je ne vais pas t'oublier ! m'exclamais-je.

- Alors à très bientôt, Bella !

Et à ces mots, j'osais l'embrasser sur la joue. Je pris mon manteau à la volée et Charlie m'ouvrit la porte avec bonhomie.

Vite… Vite avant que je le regrette…

Je sentis l'air humide - caractéristique à Forks - caresser mon visage. Garé en face de la maison, Edward m'attendait patiemment. Il salua Charlie d'un signe de main et reporta soudainement toute son attention sur moi. Je marchais vers Edward, luttant contre le désir de rebrousser mon chemin pour me jeter dans les bras de mon père ou tout du moins de me retourner pour le voir une dernière fois de mes yeux d'humaine. Ces gestes que j'avais en pensée auraient pu paraître suspects aux yeux de mon père et je ne voulais pas le paniquer. Je fis comme si de rien n'était…

Souris et tout ira bien…

- A plus, Papa ! lançais-je tout en lui adressant un bref salut de la main.

Je ne pouvais même plus le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de fondre en larmes. Pétrifiée devant Edward, je luttais entre ne pas affoler Charlie et mon envie de réconfort. Edward s'avança prudemment vers moi, comme si de rien n'était, et déposa un faible baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Salut, toi !

Son éblouissante silhouette ne réussit cependant pas à me tirer de mes sombres pensées. J'entendis enfin la porte se refermer et poussais un énorme soupir de soulagement – ou alors était-ce un sanglot ? Je laissais libre cour à mes sentiments. Edward me jaugeait de ses yeux fauves et écarta faiblement les bras pour que je puisse m'y jeter, ce que je fis sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation.

- Bella… Bella… Chuut, Bella…

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait mon nom, je sanglotais de plus belle. Je sentis sa main caresser ma joue puis s'enfouir dans mes cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en me berçant.

- Pourquoi t'excuser ? Je vais bien, assurais-je, tentant de me dégager de son emprise rassurante.

Il me retint et me lança un regard mêlant scepticisme et colère.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ! Arrête de te cacher derrière de faux semblants ! Il vaut mieux que l'on repousse ta transformation !

- Non !

Cette fois ci, comme hystérique, je le repoussais véritablement. Choqué, il me dévisagea.

- Bella… tenta-t-il. Ce n'est peut être pas le meilleur moment pour…

- Ce soir ! affirmais-je. Si on ne le fait pas ce soir, alors j'ai le sentiment que ça n'arrivera jamais…

Je me rappelais de mon mirage, de Victoria qui semblait attendre sa revanche dans les ténèbres.

- Je vais bien, je vais revoir Charlie, je – _tu _- le sais !

- Bella… Tu pleures, là ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu regrettes quoique ce soit alors tu peux toujours renoncer, je t'aimerais quelle que soit ton âge et ton apparence !

- Bon sang, Edward, on ne va pas remettre cette discussion sur le tapis ! Une promesse est une promesse ! Je – vais - bien ! articulais-je, furieuse.

Je m'éloignais de sa silhouette marmoréenne et montais dans la Volvo rutilante.

- Tu ne vas pas bien, c'est cela ! maugréa le Vampire entre ses dents avant de me rejoindre. Et tu n'iras pas mieux durant ces trois prochains jours.

* * *

Tout le clan Cullen nous attendait déjà dans notre appartement de Seattle. Edward s'était emmuré dans un silence éloquent durant tout le trajet : doutait-il encore de ma résolution ou était-ce mes larmes qui le persuadait qu'il faisait une erreur de me transformer ? 

- Bella !

Comme en son habitude, Alice se jeta dans mes bras au moment même où j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée. Il faisait déjà nuit au dehors.

- Prête ? demanda le lutin, tout sourire.

- Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit pourrait être préparé à subir une morsure de Vampire, répondit calmement Rosalie.

- Oh ! Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as les yeux tout rouge ! s'exclama soudainement Esmée.

Silence gêné de la part de l'assistance ; j'étais persuadée que tous s'en était rendus compte mais que personne n'avait osé aborder le sujet… Sauf Esmée visiblement.

- Laissez nous, les garçons, intima-t-elle avec bonhomie. Nous devons parler avec Bella !

* * *

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda Edward lorsque les « garçons » - Carlisle était aussi compris dans cette appellation - furent autorisés à nouveau à pénétrer dans la pièce. 

- Tu le sais très bien, m'exclamais-je.

J'étais un peu plus sereine pourtant. Nous n'avions rien dit de bien extraordinaire : nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, Esmée m'avait pris la main et m'avait parlé de son ancienne vie, de sa transformation faite par Carlisle, de son amour pour lui, des épreuves qu'elle avait enduré avant d'être heureuse et des sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire pour cela. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient contentées d'écouter, même si elles devaient connaître cette histoire depuis plusieurs années déjà.

- Prête ?

- Oui !

- Sûre de toi ?

- A cent pour cent ! affirmais-je.

Nous étions seuls dans la pièce, le clan Cullen était partit dans l'autre pièce pour nous donner un semblant d'intimité. Je fixais Edward, anxieuse. Le visage de ce dernier adoptait la même expression que le mien. Et plongés dans l'obscure clarté de la lune, nous étions réunis une dernière fois, moi l'humaine et lui le Vampire.

- Sûre ? finit par susurrer le jeune homme immortel.

- Certaine, finis-je.

- Je vais regretter de ne plus t'entendre parler dans ton sommeil, m'avoua-t-il.

- Bizarrement, je ne vais pas tant le regretter, marmottais-je.

Un nouveau silence éloquent.

- Je suis nerveux, admit-t-il, piteux.

- Moi aussi, tu sais…

Il me prit dans ses bras, en guise d'adieu à mon humanité. Emprisonnée dans le silence, j'attendais, rassurée. Il ne semblait plus me voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Je pris alors son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à me regarder. Ses yeux d'un noir de jais profond refusaient de s'arrêter sur moi… Je pris la parole d'une voix que je voulais assurée - elle me parut pourtant faible et tremblante…

- Alors c'est la fin ? murmurai-je.

- C'est la fin, approuva-t-il, d'un délicieux ténor.

Je me lovai une dernière fois dans ses bras marmoréens. Il était temps que cela se fasse…

- Tu vas mourir, Bella, susurra le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés après un long silence.

J'observai ses lèvres fantomatiques prononcer ces mots qu'il semblait emplir de douleur à chaque instants : maintenant plus que jamais, il me parut sous un jour nouveau, terriblement humain.

- Mourir pour mieux renaître, affirmais-je.

Je n'étais pas véritablement triste et il le savait. J'étais triste de quitter mon père et Forks, le lieu de notre rencontre, mais toute cette tristesse n'était rien en comparaison de notre bonheur futur.

- Tu vas me manquer, Isabella Marie Swan… articula-t-il.

- Je viens te rejoindre, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…

Soudain, la crainte commença réellement à me gagner. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, je voulais lui montrer que ma décision était irrévocable… Avoir peur n'était pas réellement au programme de la journée…

Je m'allongeais sur notre lit et attendis qu'il me rejoigne, ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard…

Tu ne peux plus reculer, me dis-je tandis que mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade.

- Je t'aime, l'entendis-je murmurer entre deux baisers.

- Tu es toute ma vie, lui répondis-je, confiante. Tue-moi !

Il émit un sourire crispé. Je tendis ma main vers son visage, caressais sa joue puis me surpris à jouer avec ses cheveux. Je voulais à tout prix le rassurer mais peut être essayai-je de me rassurer moi-même par ce geste anodin ; je l'ignorai.

C'était une si belle fin… me surpris-je à penser, mi rassurée, mi horrifiée.

Et étrangement, une seule phrase me revint à l'esprit tandis que mon Ange commençait son œuvre. C'était cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé pour la première fois dans notre clairière : « Et le Lion s'éprit de l'Agneau »…

Alors moi aussi je vais devenir un lion ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'en rire alors qu'une douleur insoutenable me déchirait de la tête aux pieds... Je devenais Lion !

* * *

_Voila, voila... On a rattrapé le prologue là ! On avance, on avance ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos avis via le système de reviews (j'aime ce système XD) Promis, le prochain chapitre sera meilleur !!!_

_Je conclurais sur cette unique phrase :_ Do you believe in fairies ?


	13. Douleur Moribonde

_Hellow, tout le monde ! (contente) _

_Ca y est, j'ai eu mes résultats du Bac et je l'ai eu avec mention Bien (oui bon, vous vous en moquez, vous êtes ici pour voir la suite de ma fic (ou pour encore tout autre chose ? Je vous dois de l'argent ? XD) bref...) Je suis heureuse !!! (donc je poste mdr)_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Penny** : lol merci beaucoup !!! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu continuera à aimer ma fic ! (je vais lire la suite de Libérés par la Mer de ce pas, d'ailleurs ! Cha va être biennnn)_

_**Kya sama** : Merciiii Jumelle !!! 6h12 du matin ? Wahouuu ! Tu es réveillée, à cette heure là ? (ça m'arrivera jamais à moi, d'être debout à une telle heure mdr XD) Je t'adore, merci de me soutenir (câlin)_

_**Fascination120 **: MDR ça t'intéresse ? Vraiment ? Il suffit juste d'aller faire un petit tour à Volterra et de leur souffler l'idée (et après, de repartir rapidement parce que ça court vite, les vampires XD) Merci beaucoup, tu découvrira bientôt les « pouvoirs » de Bella, promis_

_**La-tite-yuya** : Marchi beaucoup (câlin (virtuel, je te rassure… ça doit être flippant si ça t'arrivait en vrai MDR XD))_

_**Lorane** : Désolée de vous faire attendre… Mais faut le temps que j'écrive mdr XD Sans rire, merci à toi !_

_**Aya chan** : muahahahaha et oui, je l'ai fait, et j'en suis fière !!! (Certes, je suis prévisible, mais bon ça n'aurait pas été rigolo si j'avais mis toute la transformation sans laisser une seule once de suspense mdr) Je poste plus vite que lorsque je n'étais pas en Vacances… C'est un progrès (enfin je crois XD) Courage pour les résultats (qui ne vont pas tarder à tomber...), je suis certaine que ce n'est pas une mauvaise prédiction, bien au contraire !_

_**XxjustineblainxX** : Merci (rougit fortement)_

_**Megane** : Merci !_

_**Leti1515** : Thank You !!!_

_**Julie** : Un petit cadeau en avance alors, pour tes résultats (positifs !) du Brevet (grand sourire)_

_**Happy Mad** : C'est bien que tu croies aux fées, parce que si tu disais le contraire, une fée allait mourir… (désolée, je suis en plein trip Peter Pan XD) Hey, tu as bonne mémoire ! Je suis touchée… Tu te souviens de ma fic, chuis émue !!! Oh ? Les RPG ? C'est super (non non, je ne te ferais aucune remontrances concernant tes révisions… Entre les RPG et les révisions, comment choisir les révisions !) Tu vas l'avoir, ce brevet ! Memei croit en toi !!! Et puis un sac Pika ? Wahouuuuuu ça devait être trop mignon (euuh oui je suis une ex pokephile XD) En tout cas, à la prochaine, et tiens moi au courant pour tes résultats ! __PS : J'aime quand tu te répètes XD_

_**The-misery** : Wahouuu l'avalanche de reviews (en revient pas OO) Merciiiiiiiiii !!! Tu m'envies ? Honnêtement, tu ne devrais pas lool ! Bella a un caractère de m… Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime J'ai particulièrement apprécié ta review pour le cinquième chapitre, surtout avec le « Brave Edward » MDR ! Bref, je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de m'envoyer tant de reviews, j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! (au fait, ton oral de Français s'est bien passé ? Tu es tombée sur quoi ? (je suis curieuse, désolée mdr))_

_**Malicia** : Je t'ai déjà répondu mais c'est pas grave ! Je te remercie très TRES fort, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !!!_

_**Wirhaven** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis touchée que tu aimes ma fic ! (tu écris très bien français !) J'aurais aimé te répondre dans ta langue… Mais je ne la connais pas, désolée…_

_**Lara **: Bienvenue !!!!!! (s'incline bien bas) Merci d'avoir choisis l'option review, tu ne le regretteras pas ! (à moins que tu le regrettes maintenant... Mince...) Je t'ai scotché ? Waiii (contente) Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !_

_**EdwardETBella** : Thanks !!! Et je continuerais ma fic, coûte que coûte, rassure toi !_

_Et puis comme d'habitude, merci aux autres lecteurs, qui me lisent dans leur silence religieux que personne ne peut troubler muahahahaha mdr (euh oui, mes chevilles vont bien, rassurez-vous !)_

* * *

**Chapitre douze : Douleur Moribonde**

* * *

Je sentis tout d'abord des lèvres glacées frôler mon cou. Puis, une impression de fraîcheur détendit les muscles de mon corps et transmua soudainement le froid en une vive souffrance. Je tentais de retenir le cri de douleur qui menaçait de sortir pour déchirer le silence nocturne. 

Brusquement, j'ouvris les yeux. La douleur se faisait grandissante. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler tout contre ma peau ; mon sang, et Edward, toujours penché sur moi, s'en abreuvait.

Je oscillais entre le besoin d'hurler – qui ne me servirait peut être pas à grand chose – et celui de faire stopper ce supplice - qui ne s'arrangeait en rien avec le temps qui s'écoulait.

Pourtant, il me fallait rester patiente… Comme l'avait dit Alice il y a quelques temps déjà, la transformation était dure des deux côtés : la soif de l'un et la douleur de l'autre. J'avais la volonté de tout endurer sans me plaindre.

Mais combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la morsure ? Edward continuait à boire, inlassablement, comme étranger à lui même. J'apercevais sa mâchoire crispée, mon sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres fantomatiques mais ce qui m'effrayait le plus étaient ses yeux ocres allumés d'une lueur de folie.

Il allait me tuer ! La panique mêlée à la souffrance n'arrangeait en rien mon état… Me tuer… C'était certes le but, mais me tuer _vraiment_, certainement pas ! J'avais peur… Sans parler de l'odeur intempestive du sang qui me faisait tourner de l'œil.

Le feu se rallumait aussi bien à ma main qu'à mon cou… Le feu, le feu ! J'hurlais alors pour de bon, laissant place à un affolement sans pareil.

- Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! ordonnais-je prestement.

Fébrile, la tête me tournait – sans doute dû au manque de sang dans mon corps. Et Edward qui s'en abreuvait toujours ! Je tentais de le repousser, même de le frapper pour qu'il lâche prise…

Bon sang, faites stopper cette affreuse douleur, par pitié !!!

Je n'avais même plus la force de parler mais paradoxalement, j'hurlais comme une folle. Je sentis alors les bras d'Edward m'étreindre, comme pour tenter de me maîtriser, de me calmer dans mon courroux.

Soudain, je stoppais mes cris inutiles, épuisée, pour retomber inerte. Mes cordes vocales me brûlaient horriblement, mais pas autant que la blessure à mon cou. La douleur s'estompa enfin, petit à petit. Soulagée, je souris faiblement ; Edward avait retiré ses lèvres de mon cou et attendait à mes côtés, agité.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

C'en était enfin fini de toutes ces atroces souffrances. Je flottais entre deux eaux, comme la dernière fois. Pourtant, cette fois, je pouvais encore voir sa délicieuse silhouette veiller à mes côtés. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux, sa mâchoire décrispée. Il essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. La lueur sauvage dans ses pupilles fauves s'estompa.

- Pardonne-moi… articula-t-il, désemparé.

- Je vais bien… Ce n'est rien…

Edward m'offrit une moue des plus désolée et secoua la tête.

_« Mais, durant tout ce temps, à chaque minutes passées, la victime aura subi de telles tortures qu'elle aura souhaité mourir… »_

- Pardonne-moi, répéta-t-il, encore plus sombre.

J'hoquetais d'horreur ; la souffrance refaisait surface de plus belle. Je sombrais dans la folie et les flammes… L'enfer…

* * *

Edward… 

La douleur passait de mon cou vers mon corps tout entier. Je tremblotais de tous mes membres, j'avais froid. De l'intérieur, mon corps semblait se battre contre la Mort… Combat perdu d'avance…

C'était comme si mes veines s'emplissaient d'un liquide froid pour geler mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être une survivante du Titanic qui se noyait dans l'immensité de l'océan – sans Leonardo Di Caprio pour me sauver. Meurtrie de l'intérieur, je me disais malgré moi qu'il aurait mieux fallut que je meure une fois pour toute au lieu d'agoniser trois jours durant de cette façon.

J'étais seule, je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien - si ce n'était la souffrance de mon corps malmené. Le venin de mon bien aimé me consumait et me métamorphosait à petit – et violents - feux.

Quand à parler, il ne fallait même pas y penser… Certes, mon esprit était assez embrumé pour ne plus pouvoir prononcer _son _nom distinctement mais je pouvais toujours hurler dans mon agonie… Charmant… En retour, je n'entendais même pas mes cris… Peut être aurais-je dû m'en réjouir.

Etait-ce cela, mourir ? Rester coupé du monde, retranché sur sa seule pensée, être prisonnière d'un corps inerte ?

De nouveaux tremblements vinrent me ranimer et me prouvaient que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait morte… Dans un premier temps, cela me rassura… Mais peut être aurait-il mieux valu que je le sois vraiment…

Pour moi, ne plus entendre le délicieux ténor d'Edward, ne plus sentir _sa _présence étaient les pires supplices qui soient.

* * *

De l'air ! Après de longs moments coincée dans les ténèbres, je sentais de l'air frais tout contre ma joue. 

La douleur avait investit tout mes membres et les clouaient au lit – que je ne sentais même plus, j'étais juste là, allongée quelque part. Peu à peu, je retrouvais la vue. A mes côtés, j'aperçus une jeune femme aux cheveux longs légèrement bouclés…

A peine l'avais-je aperçue que ma vue se floua à nouveau et, dans mon imagination, les longs cheveux bruns devinrent carmin… Je réagissais au quart de tour et tentais de me lever malgré le feu qui me dévorait.

- Bella ! Arrête, tu n'es pas en état !

Trop tard, je m'étais redressée puis écroulée contre le lourd sol, ce qui raviva ma souffrance, comme si un courant électrique parcourait chacune de mes veines dans le but de me plaquer au sol. Je sentis la femme me soulever pour me remettre sur le lit ; son contact marmoréen aggrava mon état, paradoxalement, il me brûlait la peau.

Soudain, quelque chose me frappa : je ne respirais pas ! Horrifiée, la crainte que la mort m'emporte refit surface. Je tentais tant bien que mal de respirer, telle une noyée dans un océan, je désirais sentir l'air salvateur venir gonfler ma cage thoracique.

- Edward ! appela la femme au loin.

RESPIRE ! Je veux respirer !

Le souffle parvint enfin à atteindre mes poumons, mais je le regrettais amèrement l'instant d'après : l'air frais me brûla de l'intérieur et j'eus l'impression que mes poumons étaient transpercés par des éclats de verre.

Tel un nouveau né, j'hurlais de plus belle avant que plusieurs personnes à la poigne surhumaine ne vinrent stopper mon corps, secoué par de forts soubresauts.

Mourir… Etait-ce un châtiment plus doux que de vivre ?

- Bella ?

Nouveau hurlement de ma part – que j'entendis pour la première fois. Il me fit frémir d'horreur.

- Je veux mourir !!! finis-je par articuler entre deux soubresauts. Je n'en peux plus !!!

- BELLA !!!

Mes joues étaient humides – pleurais-je ? - et je ne pouvais qu'attendre que la crise se passe. Je reconnus enfin la voix qui avait prononcé mon nom avec tant d'égarement…

- Ed… wa… rd…

- Je suis là ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Je me sentis à nouveau sur le point de perdre la maîtrise de mon corps.

- Je n'en peux plus… Je t'a…

Plus rien… Avais-je fini ma phrase ? Il resta prostré dans le silence - ou bien avais-je à nouveau été engloutie par mon supplice, après quelques instants de réconfort ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir, la douleur reprit et éloigna toutes pensées cohérentes de mon esprit.

* * *

- Ressaisis-toi ! 

Ces mots ne m'étaient pas adressés… Alice ?

- Comment serais-tu si c'était toi, le responsable de sa souffrance !

- Je ne passerais pas mon temps recroquevillé sur moi même ! Je serais à ses côtés ! Elle a besoin de toi, Edward ! rugit le lutin.

- Elle ne me voit plus, elle se meurt ! Je n'en peux plus d'entendre ses cris depuis plus de deux jours ! L'entendre répéter qu'elle veut mourir m'est insupportable et lorsqu'elle ne souffre pas, elle est plongée dans un mutisme qui m'effraye ! Elle ne respire plus, elle ne rougit plus, elle ne sourit plus… Elle est… ailleurs…

Plus de deux jours ? Peut être… Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Une vive douleur me reprit mais cette fois ci, pas un cri, pas un râle de souffrance ne sortit de mes lèvres. La Mort terrassait peu à peu mon corps, devenu docile au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du venin dans mes veines. Je m'étais même faite à l'idée que ne plus respirer ne me tuerait pas – ou au pire allégerait ma douleur.

- EDWARD ! Remue toi !

- Du calme, Alice…

Je me sentis beaucoup mieux tout d'un coup ; Jasper devait être arrivé à proximité de la chambre.

- Va la voir, ordonna soudain sèchement quelqu'un. Son état ne va pas s'aggraver davantage et sa transformation est bientôt achevée.

- …

- Ne fait pas l'enfant, allez ! Rose a raison ! s'exclama Alice.

La conversation se poursuivit et je la percevais avec de plus en plus de facilité. Je tentais de bouger et malgré la raideur de mon corps, j'y parvins sans trop de mal. Je me décidais alors d'ouvrir les yeux… Le feu qui me consumait s'était étonnamment résorbé et le silence était brisé par les centaines de sons qui inondaient mon esprit… Pourtant, je ne respirais plus. J'étais vivante tout en étant morte…

Avec stupeur, je me relevais et posais ma main sur ma poitrine ; pas un battement ne l'anima. Je déglutis tant bien que mal et me décidais sur le champ : je désirais plus que tout quitter cette chambre à l'odeur de mort.

Je m'approchais du rebord du lit et posa un pied après l'autre sur le plancher. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et souleva mon corps avec facilité. Le contre coup ne se fit pas attendre : je retombais à terre. Je ne me fis cependant pas trop mal.

- Bon sang !

Le silence se fit dans la pièce d'à côté. Tout le clan Cullen se précipita alors dans ma chambre, Edward à leur tête. J'ignorais ce qu'ils pensèrent de moi mais l'étonnement se lisait sur chacun de leur visage. Je leur souris timidement.

- Bon… Bonjour…

Ma voix était rauque, sûrement trop malmenée ces trois derniers jours pour avoir des accents normaux. Soudain, Edward se jeta – avec précaution toutefois – dans mes bras.

- Dieu soit loué, tu es vivante !

Je souris faiblement. Il était toujours aussi éblouissant, et tellement attendrissant… Je caressais doucement ses cheveux cuivrés puis le jaugeais de mes yeux de Vampire. De longues cernes sombres marquaient son visage et ses pupilles étaient noir comme l'ébène.

- Tu devrais aller te nourrir… Je vais bien…

Il me dévisagea, comme aux Anges. Je crus même qu'il aurait pu éclater en sanglots – un Vampire pouvait-il pleurer ?

- Enfin quand je dis bien, bien dans le sens j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a passé au rouleau compresseur, mais je n'ai plus mal alors je suppose que je me sens mieux dans un sens…

- Content de te retrouver parmi nous, Bella, sourit Jasper.

- Contente de vous retrouver, répondis-je en retour.

Carlisle s'avança vers moi et commença à m'ausculter. Edward me tenait la main délicatement, elle me parut étonnamment tiède. Je me reposais sur l'épaule d'Edward, paisible, le sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, alors que je fermais les yeux, la silhouette de Jacob m'apparut. Un sourire malsain se lisait sur ses lèvres, il me toisait du regard.

« Bienvenue chez les Monstres » me dit-il, hilare.

J'ouvrais à nouveau mes yeux de vampire et observais le monde qui s'offrait à moi d'une toute autre manière : Je me sentais égoïste, coupable, mais tellement heureuse de l'être.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Alors ? J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre (désolée, mes élans de sadisme ressortent mdr) et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous connaissez la chanson, si vous voulez, vous pouvez me reviewer !_

_"I prefer brunettes." Je vous laisse mediter sur cette citation d'un grand philosophe, j'ai nommé, Edward Cullen XD_


	14. Lumière Cendrée

_Hi !_

_Comment allez-vous, cette semaine ? Bien ,j'espère ! (Il fait un temps de Vampire chez moi en ce moment... snif... Mais il faut voir les choses du bon côté ; aujourd'hui sort le cinquième film d'Harry Potter (Alan Rickman, wééé !) et dans 27 jours sort Eclispe !) _

_Je m'étonnerais toujours du nombre de reviews que je reçois à chaques chapitres... Dire qu'autant de personnes me lisent, franchement, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Merci à vous !!!_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Penny** : Penny, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! (câlin) Merci pour ton adorable review, Memei a eu les larmes aux yeux !!! (et puis aussi après avoir lu ton magnifique chapitre de « Libérés par la Mer » (A QUAND LA SUITE ???!!!) J'en suis à ma quatrième relecture quand même...) J'étais morte de rire face à ce conseil pour le contacte physique, mais je t'avoue que j'y ai pensé muahahahaha… Après je l'écrierais peut être… Gosh, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit du NC-18 mdr ! Merci oh grande chouette prophète ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**Ayalyne **: Merci (je sais pas si ta review a planté ou si c'est tout bonnement un effet de style mais domo arigatooo !!!)_

_**Missterre** : MDR oui, du croustillant (grand sourire) Ouhla, moi aussi il me reste des hormones adolescentes ! (voix de ma conscience : c'est normal, tu en es encore une…) Ah oui, tu crois ? (oui oui, je t'assure…) Bon… __Sinon, question sang, ça va être difficile à dire puisque selon moi, quand tu deviens Vampire, on te suce le sang… Donc logiquement Bella n'en aura plus… Sauf le sang de ses victimes… Donc voilà, c'est problématique mais en même temps, pas tant que ça… (je suis très claire hein XD) Et bien à très bientôt j'espère !!! _

_**Mymie14 **: Ah, désolée… Je t'explique mon point de vue (un poil compliqué lol) Egoïste parce qu'elle a abandonné tout les gens qu'elle aimait pour rester avec Edward ; et coupable, donc, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle a fait du mal (notamment à Jake) de par cette décision, mais heureuse parce qu'elle est Vampire et qu'elle aime Edward. Est ce que je suis clair ou pas du tout ? XD Thanks ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !!!_

_**Kya sama** : Vi, elle ressent la douleur par vague (je pense qu'une douleur continue, on s'y « habitue » tandis qu'une douleur qui s'arrête puis qui reprend, ça doit faire plus mal… euh pardon…) Une prémonition ? Hum, on verra XD Merci à toi, Jumelle ! Sans toi, je serais perdue… Tu arrives toujours à me motiver (avec ta fic notamment) je t'aime ! PS : Sympa, ton rêve !_

_**Fascinatin120** : Domo Arigato ! (enfin merci ! Je sais pas si tu comprends le japonais…)_

_**Happy Mad** : J'ai plus de 28 lignes, est-ce normal ? (on a hacké ta review pour en mettre plus, tu crois ? XD) HS : je n'ai jamais vu Titanic en entier (honte à moi, je sais…) Pour ma phrase paradoxale, je me suis inspirée d'un poète qu'on a étudié cette année, qui adore les contradictions… Je crois qu'à force de lire son livre, j'ai assimilé sa technique (j'aime les paradoxes !!!) Si ton prof te dit que tu te contredis, tu lui dis que c'est un effet de style (et si il ne comprend pas, je ne vois pas ce qu'il ferait en français, s'il n'a pas l'esprit contradictoire des littéraires XD)_

_Pour Jake, je te donne un tit indice… On le reverra… Mais pas tout de suite… Tu pars en vacances donc… (snif) Allez, va t'amuser, abandonne moi va !!! (mord son mouchoir) J'espère que tu auras fait tout plein de chapitres pendant tes vacances, tu as intérêt !!! (regard sadique) Alors, les résultats du Brevet ? Qu'est ce que ça donne ? (euh je saute toujours du coq à l'âne mais bon, pas grave hein… XD) Tu fais des RPG ? Dans mes bras ! Un RPG sur quoi ? (suis curieuse, toutes mes excuses)_

_Quant à Moony, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisis ce pseudo mdr ! Remus John Lupinnnnnn (bave) Master !!!!!!! Bonnes vacances, bonne chasse aux fics et au plaisir de te revoir, Miss Mad !!!_

_**Julie** : Toi aussi tu es sadique ? (pardon, je sors XD) J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Merci à toi !!!_

_**EdwardETBella** : Mourir ? Bah d'un certain côté, son humanité est morte (rire sadique) MDR pour Jake, Bella hallucine, c'est tout… Après tout, après avoir souffert pendant trois jours, on ne va pas lui demander d'être saine d'esprit tout de suite XD (ok je sors mdr) MARCHI A TOI !!!!_

_**Sasou5** : Voilà la suite, au plaisir de te revoir !_

_**Caramelpowa** : Ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ? (sourire sadique) Tu vas voir !!! Merci à toi !!!_

_**La-tite-yuya** : Merci ! La dernière review ? Mince… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca va ? Yuya !!! Tes reviews vont beaucoup me manquer… J'espère quand même qu'on se reverra… n'est ce pas ? Merci de ton soutien, tu as aussi le mien dans tout ce que tu entreprendras… En espèrant que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, amicalement !_

_**The-Misery** : Oh amie hybride, je te salue bien bas (s'incline) Si les Vampires mordent Bella sur leur territoire, ils rompent le traité… Parce qu'au départ, ce sont les LG qui ont tolérés que les Vampires s'installent dans leurs terres. Donc si les Vampires mordent Bella sur leurs propres terres, il va y avoir de la baston… (suis-je claire ou pas du tout ?)_

_Sinon, Carlisle a mordu Edward, Esme, Emmett et Rosalie, c'est tout (Alice a été mordue par un autre Vampire, idem pour Jasper)_

_Jake n'était pas vraiment là dans le chapitre treize (ouhhh ça porte malheur XD), c'était une hallucination de la part de Bella… Mais on le reverra ! (perso, je suis mitigée concernant Jake, un coup de l'aime, un coup je le hais XD)_

_Et merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews !!! (ah et je connais pas le livre sur lequel tu es passé mais le titre m'intrigue… Gorge Coupée, hein ? (pardon mon esprit tordu s'est remit en route XD)) __A très bientôt !!!_

_**Lara **: LOL ! Le coup du miroir ! Tu as lu ma fic avant que je la publie ? Ch'est pas possible XD Merci à toi d'être fidèle au poste de revieweuse, j'aime lire tes reviews ! J'espère aussi que je n'ai pas été trop longue à poster le chapitre quatorze ! _

_Je pars en vacances début Août jusqu'à mi Août… Voilà Voilà… Mais j'emmène du papier et des crayons donc j'écrirais la suite (et sûrement fin) de cette fic, même loin du net ! __A très vite, Miss Lara !_

_**XxjustineblainxX **: Maintenant, j'arrive à écrire ton pseudo de tête ! (fière d'elle) Domo Arigato ! ( Merci)_

_**Megane **: Thanks !!!_

_**Malicia **: La suite en même temps ? Parce que je ne l'avais pas encore écrite, tout simplement (enfin bon je l'ai déjà bien écrite dans ma tête, j'ai tout le scénario dans ma tête et un plan couché sur papier XD) Moi, j'ai très très très envy que Stephenie Meyer transforme Bella (je parie sur Breaking Dawn !) parce que je doute qu'elle soit aussi sadique que moi et j'ai très envy que Bella et Edward soient enfin réunis ! Quant à la comparaison Leo/Edo (lol) Leonardo Di Caprio est réel et Edward Cullen ne l'est pas vraiment (soupir) enfin faudra aller vérifier à Forks pour être sûr XD L'embrouille avec la meute ne sera pas pour maintenant mais un jour peut être… (ah, le bonheur d'avoir fait un plan XD) Et félicitations pour ton Brevet, ze suis fière de toi !!! A très vite et merci encore !!!_

_**Tu devineras hein (ou la personne mystérieuse)** : D'avance, ne me frappe pas… Mais je ne vois pas trop qui tu es hahahaha … (cours se cacher) Airuru ? Ou Luxy peut être ? Nan, je vois pas trop, toutes mes excuses… (s'enfuit encore plus vite XD) Un POV d'Edward ? J'avoue y avoir pensé… Mais je vais rester de tout du point de vue de Bella, un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'une suite de New Moon…_

_**Lorane** : Domo ; Merci beaucoup !!!_

_**Gwelle** : Comment ? Tu ne review que maintenant ? HERETIQUE ! Nan, je rigole, merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! Joli pseudo au passage, il me rappelle celui d'un ami (mais ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport mdr) J'espère que mon nouveau chapitre te donnera à nouveau envy d'envoyer une review. Amicalement !_

_Et comme d'habitude, merci aux lecteurs anonymes de me lire et de me supporter jusque là !_

_Place à la lecture, maintenant !_

* * *

**Chapitre Treize : Lumière Cendrée**

**

* * *

**

Est-ce que devenir Lion avait changé quelque chose en moi ? Je l'ignorais et je m'apprêtais à le découvrir… Carlisle n'avait rien détecté d'anormale après auscultation, j'étais en « bonne santé » - à part mon absence de battement de cœur et mon corps gelé dans l'éternité bien entendu…

- Puis-je prendre l'air ?

J'avais envi de sortir au plus vite de ma chambre pour découvrir le monde tel que pouvaient le voir Edward à travers ses yeux. Carlisle s'était contenté d'acquiescer. Edward, encore inquiet fit de même. Il ne cessais de me dévisager, une lueur hagard au fin fond de ses prunelles topazes.

Je traversais le couloir, fébrile, aidée par Alice d'un côté, Jasper de l'autre, Edward à ma suite. Soudain, mes yeux croisèrent mon reflet dans la glace. Interloquée, je me stoppais brusquement pour le dévisager.

Je m'arrêtais et bouche bée, je contemplais ce que j'étais devenue… Etait-ce véritablement moi ? Ne pouvant y croire, j'allais jusqu'à avancer mes doigts de nacre pour qu'ils rejoignent ceux de mon reflet.

- C'est… moi ?

Ma voix se brisa lors de la dernière syllabe. Je jetais un regard surpris à Alice qui me souriait. Devant moi se trouvait une jeune fille à la peau crayeuse, qui ouvrait grand les yeux en se contemplant. Ses – _mes _- yeux étaient ténèbres, entourés à moitié par de fines cernes, pareils à des hématomes. Mêmes cheveux, même physionomie, je restais semblable à celle que j'étais il y a trois jours et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé ; je ne me reconnaissais pas moi même… Pourtant, le miroir de mentait pas.

- Bella, tout va bien ? demanda Esmée avec bonhomie.

- Oui, je vais… bien…

J'étais comme absente, absorbée par mon reflet.

_Et Edward, l'aimait-il, ce reflet ?_

Je secouai brusquement la tête et tentais de ne plus poser mes yeux sur ce maudit double. J'en revenais ainsi à mon but premier : sortir sur la terrasse.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sentais tout contre ma peau l'humidité de l'air de Seattle. J'osais ouvrir les yeux pour contempler au loin la ville endormie. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas les centaines de petits éclats lumineux de la ville qui m'interpellèrent en premier lieu mais une toute autre source de lumière.

La Lune…

La Lumière Cendrée de la Lune pour être plus précise…

Cette lueur irréelle et envoûtante que l'on apercevait si rarement avec des yeux humains… Délicate et timide, la lumière enchanteresse semblait me saluer, parmi son océan d'étoile.

Je me laissais aller à l'euphorie et poussais un petit cri de joie mêlé de surprise. C'était vraiment superbe ! Derrière moi, je sentis la présence d'Edward. Lui aussi observait la Lune.

- C'est fantastique !

J'avais l'impression d'être un nouveau né qui découvrait le monde dans lequel il vivait pour la première fois.

- Oui, se contenta de répondre le Vampire.

Je me tournais vers le clan Cullen.

- Vous voyez toujours le monde de cette manière ? Ces milliers de nuances dans les couleurs de la nuit ? Avec autant de détails ? questionnais-je avec allégresse.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le jour ! Tu te lasseras de la Nuit bien vite après l'avoir découvert, m'affirma Rosalie, un pas sur la terrasse, un pas à l'intérieur de la maison, appuyée contre un pan de la fenêtre.

Elle me parut encore plus belle ainsi, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux parfaits. Les autres Cullen acquiescèrent.

- Superbe… m'extasiais-je.

Et encore, ce mot ne traduisait pas toutes les émotions qui m'habitaient. Je sentis sans pourtant le voir – j'ignore comment – Rosalie se tourner vers son frère.

- Nous allons vous laisser seuls, Edward, visiblement, vous n'avez plus besoin de nous ici, se contenta de dire Rosalie, quelques instants plus tard.

- C'est entendu, sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux de cuivre. A très vite, Rose !

Un sourire illumina le masque de froide beauté du visage de la jeune femme. Elle s'éclipsa avec élégance, suivie d'Emmett. J'eus droit à deux embrassades de la part d'Alice et d'Esmée ainsi que plusieurs saluts timides de la part du reste de l'audience. Je les remerciais chaleureusement pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi et ils partirent aussi vite de le vent.

Une fois la porte fermée, je rejoignais Edward, resté sur la terrasse à observer la ville. Je soupirais et me reportais sur la contemplation de la ville nocturne. C'était assez étrange – inexplicable même - mais je pouvais voir dans la nuit comme je le pouvais en plein jour… Et je sentais qu'Edward continuait de m'observer, songeur, emprisonné dans un silence qui me faisait de plus en plus peur.

Comment me trouvait-il, maintenant que j'étais transformée ? L'odeur de mon sang ne l'attirait plus, c'était indéniable, mais qu'en était-il de l'amour qu'il me portait ? Avait-il lui aussi disparu ? Une fois le charme rompu, allait-il m'abandonner ? Et qu'allais-je devenir, s'il le faisait, seule dans un univers dont j'ignorais tout, brisée par notre séparation ? Bien entendu, nous étions mariés mais rien ne l'empêchait pour autant de m'abandonner… Non ! Edward n'était pas comme ça !

Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer et passais frénétiquement ma main sur ma poitrine pour le calmer… Mais quel cœur ? Le mien était mort depuis quelques temps déjà… Mort, peut être, avec notre amour… Je me sentais suffoquer de panique.

- A quoi penses-tu ? finit-il par me demander.

Je fus soulagée qu'il ne puisse toujours pas lire dans mes pensées, même après ma transformation.

- A toi, répondis-je d'un ton que j'aurai voulu neutre. Et toi ?

- Cette vie te convient-elle toujours ? Es-tu heureuse ?

Nouvel élan de crainte. Les couleurs de la nuit se flouèrent sous mes yeux.

- L'es-tu, toi ?

Nouveau silence. Il ne te poserait pas la question s'il l'était, Bella ! Et je reçus ce silence aussi violemment qu'un non. J'en chancelais. Il fallut que je m'appuie contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas sombrer totalement.

- Non… soufflais-je, perdue et terrifiée à la fois.

Soudain, il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux topazes encore plus surnaturels qu'auparavant. Ivre de tristesse, je ne tentais même pas de l'interroger d'avantage. Même devenue Vampire, je restais d'une banalité affligeante…

- Je veux dire par là, est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? expliqua Edward. Maintenant que la fascination ne s'exerce plus sur toi, vas-tu rester ? Le prédateur qui t'a charmé puis entraîné dans les ténèbres avec lui, vas-tu cesser de l'aimer ? La Magie s'est brisé, Bella…

- La magie ? Je dirais plutôt que tu n'as plus envi d'être à mes côtés, une fois mon sang consommé ! Comment oses-tu penser tout savoir de mes sentiments ? Comment oses-tu penser que je n'éprouvais qu'une vague fascination pour toi, et non pas de l'amour ? De quel droit !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- M'aimes-tu ? demandais-je au Vampire.

- Cette question ne se pose même pas ! s'exclama-t-il, hors de lui, alors qu'il avançait vers moi.

- Et il en est de même pour moi ! affirmais-je.

Il fit encore un pas vers moi, avec toutefois plus de circonspection. Soudain, tout s'accéléra et j'étais comme spectatrice des évènements qui se déroulaient juste devant moi : il me prit dans ses bras avec passion et m'embrassa. Je le laissais faire, tel une poupée de chiffon.

Cette étreinte et ce baiser n'avaient rien de commun avec ceux que nous avions précédemment échangés. Les gestes d'Edward n'étaient plus aussi prudents qu'auparavant. Il n'avait plus à devoir me conserver en vie et j'en fus heureuse.

La chose que je qualifiais de plus étonnante dans ma nouvelle vie fut sans doute de découvrir la tiédeur du corps de Edward, qui changeait de son habituelle froideur marmoréenne.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que notre étreinte ne cesse pour reprendre de plus belle. Je l'embrassais et il me rendait mon baiser plus ardemment encore. Soudain, il me repoussa avec délicatesse et me regarda avec convoitise.

- Je ne serais pas heureux avant de t'avoir à nouveau serré dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu en suffoques, s'amusa-t-il. Jamais je ne m'éloignerais de toi, compris ?

J'acquiesçais. Je sentais que mes joues étaient en feu et abaissait mon regard.

- Est-ce que ma nouvelle apparence ne te repousse pas ? demandais-je enfin, émue comme je l'avais peu été.

Il ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes et m'étreint de plus belle.

- Comment pourrais-tu je te prie, devenir repoussante à mes yeux d'une manière quelconque ?

Simple question de rhétorique pour lui.

- Regarde-moi ! Je suis… Livide… Je ne suis plus humaine, c'est évident !

- Bella, je ne t'aime pas parce ce que tu es humaine ou vampire, je m'en moque, je t'aime parce que tu es toi, simplement toi…

Ses lèvres fantomatiques frôlèrent mon cou et s'y attardèrent quelque instants.

- Je suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre, affirmai-je.

Depuis que j'avais eu cette vision de Jacob, j'en étais plus que convaincue.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise ! Tu restes toujours Bella, ma Isabella… Celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux, celle qui devait être ma compagne pour l'éternité…

Il me sourit faiblement et remit une mèche rebelle de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Je t'aime… me souffla-t-il.

* * *

Nous étions encore sur la terrasse, assis par terre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Toujours épiée par la Lune Cendrée, je savourais le moment présent. 

Tout d'un coup, Edward se releva et me força à faire de même. Je l'observais s'éloigner puis se tourner vers moi, mutin.

- Avez-vous déjà dansé avec le Diable au Clair de Lune, mademoiselle ?

- Comment ?

Il avait effectué une révérence parfaite. Bouche bée, mes yeux étaient rivés sur sa silhouette angélique. Visiblement, la fascination qu'il exerçait sur moi ne s'était pas effacée avec mon humanité.

- Edward, je _hais_ danser ! m'insurgeais-je enfin. Et puis il n'y a pas de musique… On ne peut pas danser sans musique…

- Faux !

Et à ces mots, il prit mes deux mains et m'entraîna dans sa valse effrénée tout en chantonnant la berceuse qu'il avait composé pour moi.

- Tout est dans le cavalier ! m'affirma-t-il, hilare.

Je le laissais poursuivre son chant et l'écoutait, rêveuse. Lorsque la dernière note fut esquissé par ses lèvres parfaites, nous restâmes à valser, toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Je n'avais pas froid et je m'extasiais toujours de la nouvelle tiédeur des bras de mon cavalier. J'observais son visage, son sourire paisible, ses yeux fauves qui me scrutaient avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Tout cela, je m'en délectais.

Une question – qui aurait cassé cette ambiance romantique – me taraudait mais je me tus… Edward stoppa enfin la danse et me laissa m'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le rebords de la terrasse – c'était sans danger désormais…

- Avez-vous apprécié votre danse avec le Diable ?

- Pitié, ne me dit pas que Seattle est devenu Gotham City en trois jours ! grommelais-je, me prêtant au jeu.

Son sourire m'éblouit de plus belle.

- Je t'avais bien dit que je n'étais pas Bruce Wayne, s'amusa-t-il.

- Je te préviens, je refuse d'être Harley Quinn !

Un nouvel éclat de rire perça les ténèbres.

- Mon sang était-il bon ?

Ma question, aussi promptement posée le gêna. Je le sentis se raidir, même malgré les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant d'être éblouie à nouveau. Un petit rire embarrassé lui échappa.

- Veux-tu vraiment connaître la réponse ?

- Cela va de soi !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux cuivres, piteux.

- Encore meilleur… m'avoua-t-il, comme s'il s'en excusait.

Je lui souris tandis qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau de moi.

- Tu sais que logiquement, tu devrais le prendre mal ? s'exclama-t-il, dépassé.

- Je le prend trèèès mal, affirmais-je faussement. Je t'assure !

Edward fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules ; il abandonnait toute tentative pour me raisonner.

- Pour l'éternité !

- Pour l'éternité, m'affirma-t-il tandis qu'il scellait cette promesse par un baiser.

* * *

_So ? _

_Je vous explique juste deux trois trucs, parce que je ne sais pas si vous connaissez tout ce dont j'ai fait reference dans ce chapitre... _

_-La phrase "Avez-vous déjà dansé avec le Diable au Clair de Lune" faisait reference au Batman de Tim Burton, c'est une phrase prononcée par le Joker (parce qu'il la trouve classe... J'adore le Joker XD). Harley Quinn est la compagne du Joker dans une autre série._

_-Quand à la "Lumière Cendrée" de la Lune, je ne saurais pas bien expliquer ce que c'est avec des mots mais si vous voulez savoir ce que c'est, je vous conseille de taper cette expression sur google image... C'est très beau à voir !_

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !!!_


	15. Inquiétante Etrangeté partie 01

_Hellow !_

_Voici la suite de ma fic, avec un peu de retard (Harry Potter, quand tu nous tiens XD) J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

_**EdwardETbella** : mdr ! Merciiiiiiii ! Si si, je suis une sadique romantique… Etrange… Mais bon, on s'y fait XD Victoria ? Hummm on verra (air mystérieux) Voici la suite, marchi encore !!!_

_**Julie** : Thanks !!! Brevet avec Mention ? Waiiiii félicitations !!!!!!! Faut sortir le Champomy (quoi ? De l'alcool, du vrai ? Nannnn le champomy fait encore plus d'effet que du vrai champagne, c'est plus rigolo XD)_

_**Penny** : Arigatoooo ! J'espère que tout se passe bien en Angleterre ! Tu me raconteras ? voui le NC – 18 alors que j'ai 18 ans… My God, ça fait vraiment bizarre ! XD M'enfin pas mal d'auteurs n'ont pas 18 ans et écrivent du NC – 18… Cherche l'erreur (morte de rire) J'y réfléchit sérieusement en tout cas ! A très bientôt !!!_

_**Fascination120** : Merciiiiiiiiiiii (contente)_

_**Lara** : Le Don d'Alice ? Chanceuseeee ! Contente que la suite t'aie plue ! Si tu ne sais plus quoi dire, tu peux parler de tes vacances, de ta vie, des Vampires qui partagent ta vie, de tout et de rien mdr (ok je sors XD) On sera en vacances en même temps ? Chouette !_

_Merci aussi de m'avoir fait des frayeurs avec le plantage de fanfiction ; j'ai eus la peur de ma vie (fanfiction et moi, c'est une grande histoire de plantage mdr XD) mais si tout est en ordre, tant mieux !_

_**Kya sama** : Jumelleeeeeee (élan d'affection soudain) Merci !!! Je suis contente de toujours maîtriser ce cher Edward Cullen (euh ne rien voir de sadique derrière cette remarque XD), même s'il est difficile à le cerner… Complètement ridicule ?! NAAAANIIIIIIIII ! (secoue Kya) Qu'est ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? (lève les yeux au ciel) Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça, Jumelle ! Vala mon nouveau chapitre (et l'autre partie, je la publierais un peu avant mon départ en vacances) Kixxxxxx et à très vite !!!_

_**The-Misery** : lol merciiiiiiii ! Aucune critique ? Arf ze suis sûre que si XD Enfin si quelque chose te dérange, n'hésite pas à le dire ! Cruel ? Moiii ? (puppy eyes à la Sirius) Mais nan enfin XD De toute manière, je pense qu'une transformation en Vampire, ça doit être assez perturbant… Niark ! 16 et 13 ! (meurt) Félicitationsssssss !!! Sortons le Champomy !!!! Ah et merci aussi pour ton conseil niveau livre !_

_**Megane** : Marchi à toi !!!!!!!!!!_

_**XxjustinblainxX** : (sautille de joie) Merci beaucoup !!!!!!!! Contente qu'elle te plaise toujours autant !_

_**La personne mystérieuse** (plus pour longtemps j'espère XD) : Ouhla, super le code, je me croirais devant une émission des Chiffres et des Lettres… (essaye de reflechir) Mince, mon pauvre cerveau n'a pas envy de travailler… J'ai une meilleure technique : le hasard (chouette hein XD) Je parie sur... Elow ? Amand peut être ? Pour l'histoire de rougissement, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est assez étrange… Mais j'ai tellement l'habitude d'une Bella qui vit… TT Je vais essayer de la rendre plus Vampirique mais en gardant certains aspects humains ! Merci de ton avis !_

_**Gwelle** : Merciiiiiii !_

_**Leti1515** : Et je n'ai qu'un mot à ajouter à ton plaisant commentaire : merci XD_

_**Mymie** : Non, ce n'est pas la fin de ma fic… Lorsque la fin sera arrivée, je l'annoncerais clairement, rassure toi ! (et puis de toute manière, j'ai décidé que je conclurais sur un Epilogue) Merci pour ta review !_

_**Omb66** : Etrange pseudo… Bienvenue à toiiii !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, merci de ta review !_

_**Thériel** : Ta favorite ? (toute émue) Merciiiiiiiii ! Voici la suite ; j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_**Ayalyne** : Soif ? (oi ce mot me rappelle From Hell, ça devient grave XD (réfléchit)) Hum peut être… (je crois que j'ai lu trop d'Anne Rice où le nouveau né Vampire boit du sang de son créateur et ainsi n'a pas soif dès le départ XD) Enfin bon, on va dire qu'elle n'avait pas soif dès le départ (comment je me rattrape muahahahaha… heum…) Merci à toi !!!_

_**Caro** : Merciiii, ça me fait très plaisir !_

_**Mathilde** : Voici la suite, comme tu le souhaitais (j'ai un bon sens du timing on dirait mdr) L'expression « bouleversant de tendresse » me rappelle quelque chose mais quoi ? (réfléchit) C'est pas une expression utilisée par Bella, un moment dans Twilight, par hasard ? XD En tout cas, merci à toi !_

_Merci aussi aux personnes qui lisent sans reviewer !_

_(Juste avant de commencer, une Petite Note au cas où vous n'auriez jamais entendu parlé des fabuleux Vampires de Anne Rice ; je vais y faire allusion au début de cette partie de chapitre : Lestat et Armand sont deux protagonistes des romans de Anne Rice. Lestat ne tue que des personnes « coupables » et est un personnage assez exubérant. Armand, quant à lui, peut manipuler les êtres humains en les charmant, assez en tout cas, pour qu'ils s'offrent à lui sans qu'il ait à faire quoique ce soit.)_

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze (première partie) : Inquiétante Etrangeté**

* * *

Le lendemain d'une nuit sans sommeil, nous avions prévus d'aller « camper », en compagnie de toute la famille Cullen. 

_- Regarde moi ces yeux, il faut vraiment que tu te nourrisses, Bella ! s'était insurgé Edward, tandis qu'il passait l'une de ses mains marmoréenne sur mon visage._

_- Et comment ? avais-je marmotté, de mauvaise grâce. En attaquant un passant charmé au hasard dans la rue, comme tu le fais si souvent ?_

_Petit éclat de rire de la part de mon interlocuteur._

_- Me prendrais-tu pour Armand ?Je ne suis pas un personnage d'Anne Rice, tu sais ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare._

_- Non, je pencherais plutôt pour Lestat, pour ton côté extravagant !_

- … _Bella…_

_- Quoi ! On ne sait jamais…m'amusais-je. Cheveux blond, bouclés… Serais-tu français par hasard ?_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel. J'aimais le faire enrager, de temps à autre._

_- Je crois que tu as trop lu d'histoires fantastiques… Allez viens, ils nous attendent !_

_Impatiente, je le suivais._

_- Pour l'instant, vu que tu ne contrôles pas encore tes pouvoirs, nous allons utiliser la Volvo…_

* * *

- Tu vas voir, ça sera facile ! m'encouragea Esmée. 

Je lui rendis mon plus beau sourire mais déglutis en voyant les arbres dressés tout autour de moi.

- La première chose à savoir, m'expliqua Carlisle, à la manière d'un professeur d'école. Est que courir est…

- … une seconde nature pour nous, finit Edward, adossé à un arbre.

- Voilà, conclut Carlisle. Donc, fait comme si tu étais encore humaine et que tu devais courir normalement.

C'était bien ça le problème… J'aperçus un faible sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres fantomatiques d'Edward.

- Tout ira bien… m'assura Jasper.

Comme j'aurais aimé le croire ! Courir en tant qu'humaine était déjà laborieux alors qu'en était-il maintenant ? Peut être que le fait d'être vampire pourrait jouer en ma faveur mais au fond de moi même, j'en doutais.

Je reçus une tape vigoureuse dans le dos de la part d'Alice.

- Nous serons à tes côtés !

Je me mis en position et, au signe de départ lancé par Esmée, je me mis à courir avec les autres Cullen.

Tout d'abord, j'eus l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Je sentais mes pieds marteler le sol boueux ainsi qu'une légère brise agiter mes vêtements. Pourtant, je ne ressentais ni le besoin d'aspirer l'air à grande bouffée pour garder la cadence de la course, ni même la fatigue qui devait poindre à chaque pas. C'en était presque agréable, comme si je n'avais aucun effort à produire pour me déplacer.

Soudain, ce fut la même impression que lorsque je faisais de la moto, près de la falaise : le vent fouettait mon visage de plus en plus durement et me faisait ainsi prendre conscience de la vitesse à laquelle mes pieds me permettaient de courir.

J'osais relever la tête et m'aperçus que le paysage, un peu flou, défilait aussi vite que lorsque j'étais dans la voiture d'Edward. Je poussais une exclamation de surprise et tournais la tête en direction des autres Cullen pour voir si je ne rêvais pas.

Cette scène avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'irréaliste. Le fait de courir et de slalomer entre les arbres avec eux me fascinait et je compris pourquoi les Vampires aimaient tant courir. Courir, c'était comme défier la nature, c'était une délicieuse impression de liberté qui s'infiltrait dans mes veines.

Edward ralentit alors et se tint à mes côtés. Ce dernier me sourit de ses dents parfaites, en guise d'encouragement. Je lus dans ses yeux une lueur de défi : _Suis-moi si tu le peux !_ disaient-ils.

J'accélérais encore un peu plus. La vitesse me grisait - tout comme le fait qu'Edward soit à mes côtés... C'était bien ça le problème…

- Attention où tu mets les pieds ! me souffla le Vampire.

Je compris parfaitement la phrase, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait murmuré alors que le vent sifflait à mes oreilles. Je me sentais absorbée dans la contemplation de mes semblables et je me rendis compte que la remarque d'Edward n'était pas dénuée de sens… En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, je me sentis attirée vers le sol – cette chère loi de la gravitation !

_Trop vite, ça va trop vite !_ hurlait la voix de la raison dans ma tête. Je chancelais et tentais de reprendre mon équilibre.

Un miracle se produisit alors : je réussis à me rattraper avant de tomber, juste à temps.

- Très bien, m'encouragea Carlisle, tout en courant à mon niveau avant de me dépasser en compagnie de Rosalie.

- Tu vois que tu y arrives ! s'exclama Alice, derrière moi avec Esmée.

Je reportais mes yeux sur Edward, fière de moi. En était-ce donc fini de ma maladresse légendaire ?

- Oh oh, attention à l'arbre ! fit soudain remarquer Emmett, avec décontraction.

Je me tournais vers lui, étonnée.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Trop tard, un bruit strident succéda à un « BANG » magistral ; j'avais heurté de plein fouet ledit arbre.

- Bella !!!

Cri de panique de la part d'Edward ; fou rire de la part d'Emmett. Le clan s'arrêta à l'endroit où j'avais chuté.

- Elle… Comment… Elle a… Pu…

Jasper tentait de contenir un fou rire qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge, à l'instar d'Alice. J'aperçus même un faible sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres parfaites de Rosalie. Edward, quant à lui, se rua vers moi, inquiet.

- Tout va bien, Bella ?

- Un arbre ! Tu as vu ! Un arbre, Rose !

- Je… Je crois… bégayais-je.

- Oui, Emmett, j'ai vu… soupira la blonde, presque résignée aux éclats de rire de son compagnon.

- Taisez-vous !

Mon Vampire de petit ami fusilla du regard l'assemblée Cullen et se pencha vers moi.

- Tu peux te relever ?

Je pouvais lire l'angoisse tout au fond de ses yeux fauves. A côté de moi se trouvait ce qui était auparavant un arbre. Il était visiblement bien cassé, malgré son épaisse stature. Je m'étonnais de voir que j'avais réussis à briser un tronc aussi épais. Je saisis la main qu'Edward me tendais et me relevais.

- Je ne suis pas faite pour la course, je crois… marmottais-je.

La tête commençait sérieusement à me tourner. Je m'appuyais contre Edward.

- Même une fois Vampire, finis-je.

- C'est juste une habitude à prendre, m'encouragea Esmée. Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas vite apprendre !

Elle se tourna alors vers Carlisle, pensive.

- Tu te souviens de mes débuts en tant que vampire ?

- Bien entendu ! Comment oublier ?

Carlisle sourit doucement, absorbé par ses souvenirs. Il prit délicatement la main d'Esmée et tous deux se regardèrent avec tendresse. Je pouvais voir à quel point leur attachement mutuel était fort et j'espèrerais que Edward et moi aurions le même genre de relation, dans le futur.

Je reportais mon regard sur Edward et, sans savoir pourquoi, sans même savoir lire dans ses pensées, je sus qu'il pensait la même chose que moi en cet instant présent. Nos yeux se croisèrent et, le souffle coupé, je m'attardais dans la contemplation de son visage – un point positif dans ma transformation : je pouvais être éblouie autant de temps que je le souhaitais vu que respirer n'était plus aussi vital qu'auparavant.

Je t'aime… 

En cet instant, ce fut la seule phrase qui me vint à l'esprit. Soudain, un toussotement me ramena à la réalité.

- Désolée de vous interrompre mais… commença Alice.

- J'ai faim !!! s'exclama Emmett en guise d'explication. Allons manger du grizz…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase : Rosalie lui avait envoyé – très discrètement bien entendu – un « léger » coup de coude dans l'estomac.

- Tiens toi un peu tranquille ! maugréa-t-elle, entre ses dents.

- Mais je sens mon estomac gargouiller ! se plaint à nouveau le Vampire.

- Comme si ton estomac le pouvait encore ! s'exclama Rosalie, riant sous cape.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emmett qui arrêta ses plaintes – factices, à n'en pas douter.

- J'ai faim d'autre chose, maintenant, souffla-t-il à son oreille, mutin.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Désolée, c'est assez court... Je pense que vous aurez la suite avant mon départ en vacances... Après, il faudra patienter environ quinze jours ! J'attends vos remarques/avis/impressions/chèques XD/prières/Edward Cullen (pardon, cette liste devient du n'importe quoi mdr) avec impatience !!!_

_Reposez-vous bien, sous cette chaleur de Juillet ! (Quand je pense à ce cher Edward qui se cache par temps de soleil (rire démoniaque))_


	16. Inquiétante Etrangeté partie 02

_Laliho ! La deuxième partie du chapitre quatorze est on-line !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Ayalyne** : Ce fut un plaisir XD MDR j'aimerais ne pas partir en vacances d'un certain côté… Mais d'un autre, la chaleur m'appelle !!! Arf sunshineeeeeeee !!! Mais rassure toi, je reviendrais sûrement les mains chargées de fics (enfin si l'inspiration veut bien rentrer dans ma chtite valise en même temps que mes tomes de Twilight !) Louis est le plus humain des Vampires et il me semble qu'il fut un temps, il se nourrissait de rats… Oui, il peut aussi correspondre à Edward… Mais il me semble que dans Le Voleur de Corps (ouh ça remonte à quelques temps ma lecture de la Chronique des Vampires…) Lestat dit qu'il n'a jamais attaqué d'innocents… J'ajouterais juste que j'adore Lestat !!! (quoique Armand est pas mal aussi dans son genre… Et Louis… Et Marius… Et Gabrielle… Bref XD) Promis, je reviens avec un chapitre !_

_**Kya sama** : Merci à toi, Jumelle !!! Qui n'aime pas Emmett ? XD Bonne lecture de HP, déguste ton tome avec modération ! XD J'espère aussi avoir une suite à ta fic très bientôt… Attendre et Espérer comme dit ce cher Comte de Monte Cristo… Je t'adore !!!!_

_**Fascination120 **: Thanks ! (pour le chèque, je me ferais une raison XD)_

_**Theriel** : Vi vi ça se dit (enfin je pense XD) J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue… Par contre, là, tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à la mi Août pour avoir une suite de ma fic… Courage ! (repart en sifflotant)_

_**EdwardETBella **: Le monde sans arbre ? (réfléchit) Ce serait comme Twilight sans Edward, non ? Harry Potter n'est en rien concerné dans ma dépendance à l'égard de cette série, c'est moi qui suis trop accro, c'est pas de sa faute ! (quoique… Ca se discute mdr XD) Quand tu as écrit « retraite » j'ai eu une image mentale de Harry avec sa canne et son sonotone oi XD Merci pour ta review, encore, toujours ! J'adore lire tes reviews ! PS : Je préfère la formule chèques + reviews muahahahaha (OK je sors mdrrr) quant à écrire plus vite, c'est une solution… Je vais écrire plus vite… Mais je pourrais pas poster pendant mes vacances (réprime un sourire sadique) Allez, à bientôt et merci encore !!!_

_**Lorane** : Contente que Bella vampire te plaise (elle me donne du fil à retordre celle là XD) Merci à toi !!!_

_**Mathilde **: Wééééééé c'était bien à cette phrase que tu pensais ! (toute fière d'elle) Relecture de Twilight pour la huitième fois ! Oi, je me sens toute petite moi, avec mes deux fois Twilight et une fois New Moon XD Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !_

_**Elow **: Wééééé j'ai gagné muahahahaha (en effet, c'est ton compte qui t'a grillé XD) Tu me pardonnes et tu ranges ton fouet, si je postes ma suite ? (puppy eyes à la Sirius) Par contre, je suis « déçue », tu as trouvé mon idée concernant le pouvoir de Bella XD Félicitations !!! Ecrire comme moi ? Je suis certaine que tu réussira très vite à me surpasser ! _

_Je veux la fic post HP7 arf j'ai hâte de voir ça !!! Préviens-moi dès que tu l'as finieeeeee !!!! Sinon, concernant le temps ; finalement, je confirme… Après plusieurs jours de chaleur, je me retrouve avec un temps assez pourri et de la pluie… (maugrée) Temps de Vampire ! XD _

_Tu reviendras m'écrire des pavés ? Youpiiiiiii ! J'adore les pavés !!! (pas ceux qu'on trouve par terre hein (ok je sors)) On part en vacances au même moment ? Super (je sais plus si je te l'avais déjà demandé mais tu vas oùùù ?) Merci encore pour cette review !!!!!! PS : Le code était… Oi… Assez… Recherché… (sent une horrible migraine lui revenir)_

_**Lara **: Je te pardonne pour l'histoire du plantage, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit (enfin il me semble que ça doit être ça, l'expression… XD) Je suis au courant pour les phrases d'Eclipse (argh ce livre ! Je veuxxxxxx !!!) et aussi pour le titre… (grâce au forum de Miss Lup Lup, je ne sais pas si tu le connais) Hésitation… J'aurais bien aimé un titre du genre « Possession », ça aurait été classe ! Mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir et de toute manière, pour moi, Twilight reste Twilight, de même pour New Moon, donc pour Eclipse, idem parce que les titres américains sont sublimes ! (s'extasie quelques instants avant de revenir sur terre) Bonnes Vacances !!! Si tu reviens le 20 (réfléchit) tu auras donc deux chapitres à lire mdr ! Amuse toi bien ! Et surtout, merci pour ta review !!! Ah et bon anniversaire en avance aussi !_

_**Penny **: Merciiiiiii ! Arf je suis contente que tu soies de retour ! Longue vie à Anne Rice !!! Je n'ai pas encore reçu ta carte (chaque jour, je guette le facteur mais non, pas de carte…) Quant à Bella et Edward… Hum, patience, patience XD A très bientôt j'espère !!! PS : Tu n'as rien à m'envier niveau écriture ! _

_**EdwardETBella (à nouveau XD)** : Hellow amie folle, comment te portes-tu ? XD Merci de nouveau !!! Voici ma suite !!! Culte ? Ma fic ? Ouhlaaaa ! J'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça… Celles de Miss Lup Lup le sont d'avantage il me semble…_

_Déjà bientôt 200 reviews... Wahou, j'en reviens toujours pas ! Merci à vous tous qui me donnez envi d'écrire !_

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze (seconde partie) : Inquiétante Etrangeté**

* * *

- Petit, petit grizzli ! 

Je retins un éclat de rire en voyant Emmett traquer avec tant d'énergie. Le reste du clan Cullen était dans les environ. Je les avais perdus de vue et pourtant je savais où chacun d'entre eux se trouvait… Etrange impression due à mon état vampirique.

Edward, quant à lui, restait à mes côtés. Il me couvait du regard et cherchait plus à me protéger qu'à se nourrir.

- Tu n'es pas prête à chasser seule, m'annonça-t-il, d'un air solennel. Je veille sur toi, n'aie pas peur !

J'avais souris à cette remarque. En réalité, j'allais enfin découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité d'Edward, celle qu'il avait refusé à montrer à l'humaine que j'étais : la manière dont il chassait. Ses frères et sœurs le comparaient à un puma et j'avais hâte de le voir à l'action.

- Tu as faim ? demanda soudainement mon compagnon.

- Me croirais-tu si je te disais que oui ? murmurais-je, ironique.

La curiosité surpassait la peur de la première chasse. Je me sentais assez bien – un peu faible, à cran, peut être. Edward garda le silence, tous ses sens à l'affût. Soudain, Alice apparut de derrière un arbre, tel un lutin, et le déconcentra. Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches, en signe de menace et prit la parole :

- Edward, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de chasser à la place de Bella !

Gros silence qui en disait long.

- Non, non, non, réprimanda le Vampire aux cheveux en pointe. Il en est hors de question !

- Et pourquoi pas ? grimaça Edward.

- Parce que si tu fais tout à sa place, Bella ne pourra pas être indépendante… Cela va de soi ! Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Alice en se tournant vers moi.

- Je pense que tu as raison, me contentais-je de répondre. Je dois essayer de me débrouiller toute seule, sinon je serais aussi utile que sous ma forme humaine.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise ! C'est juste que…

- Que ? demanda Alice, toujours aussi remontée contre son frère.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te salisses les mains ! s'exclama-t-il, d'une seule traite.

De mauvaise grâce, Edward détourna son regard sur le sol terreux. Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche dans un premier temps, je regardais Alice avec stupeur. J'étais touchée par cet aveu. Il garda la tête basse lorsque je m'approchais de lui, souriante. Je posais une main sur sa joue et le forçais ainsi à me regarder. Je me noyais dans l'océan de tendresse qu'étaient ses yeux.

- Pourtant, il faudra bien, un jour, soufflais-je gentiment.

Je savais à quel point cette phrase le faisait souffrir mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser se bercer d'illusions.

- Je suis vampire, continuais-je. Je l'ai voulu… Et un jour, je vais devoir tuer pour survivre, je vais devoir choisir entre ma survie et mes cas de conscience. Edward… Je crois que ce jour est arrivé…

- Tu n'es pas obligée, s'entêta-t-il.

- Je crois que si, répondis-je, sereine.

Edward resta muet quelques instants, méditant sur notre conversation.

- Très bien, je vais te laisser chasser, finit-il par articuler.

Je me doutais que cette résolution avait été difficile à prendre, de son côté.

- Merci.

- Mais ! reprit-il soudain. Il est hors de question que tu joues à l'héroïne, entendu ? Si la situation échappe à ton contrôle, dans ce cas, je volerais à ton secours ! Un seul cri, un murmure même, et j'interviens !

Ses conditions étaient des plus normales. J'acquiesçais.

- Par contre, comment dois-je m'y prendre ? demandais-je, honteuse. Pour me… Nourrir…

- C'est simple, répondit Alice, toujours présente. Tu dois réussir à mordre ta proie. Une fois mordue, elle ne t'échappera plus. Le plus dur reste le début, le moment d'avant la morsure mais ensuite, vers la fin, ça relève plus de l'automatisme que d'autre chose.

Edward approuva.

- Fait bien attention à achever ton ours, sinon il souffrira, ajouta-t-il.

- D'accord…

Expliquée ainsi, la démarche avait l'air simple mais je me doutais qu'appliquer tout cela allait relever du défi pour moi, avec ma maladresse légendaire.

- Et… Comment détecte-t-on les ours ?

- Et bien, en général – sauf avec Emmett qu'ils fuient, va savoir pourquoi ! – ce sont eux qui viennent à toi… Tu sauras quand l'un d'entre eux s'approchera de trop près, c'est dans ta nature de… Prédatrice…

- Charmant ! marmottais-je.

- C'est le jeu, chantonna Edward.

- Oh Oh ! Quand on parle de l'ours, commenta soudain Alice.

Ce « oh oh » ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je me tournais vers l'énorme grizzli que pointait le doigt du lutin.

- Je crois que ton dîner est servit, Bella, ajouta-t-elle. Bon courage !

Parfois, Alice était d'une grande aide…

Je me tournais vers ma proie qui, visiblement, était heureuse de pouvoir s'attaquer à moi. Edward m'enlaça quelques instants.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, répondis-je, comme absente, contemplant mon futur adversaire. Ai-je au moins une chance, face à lui ?

- Cela va de soi ! s'exclama le vampire, faussement outré, après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres. Tu n'es pas ma compagne pour rien !

- Vantard, maugréais-je.

A ces mots, je m'avançais vers l'adorable grizzli, prête à en découdre. Mon plan était simple : un : m'accrocher à lui, deux : essayer de le maîtriser, trois… Improviser.

L'ours s'avança à grand pas vers moi, essayant de m'atteindre avec ses immenses pattes griffues. J'esquivais la patte qui m'avait parue arriver sur moi au ralenti. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

Au loin, j'entendais Alice crier mon nom à la manière d'une pom pom girl. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en rire.

Une nouvelle patte s'avança vers moi, un peu plus violemment. Je tentais de l'esquiver mais trop tard, mon corps n'avait pas réagit assez rapidement et je me retrouvais projetée au sol. Une chose m'étonna quelque peu : je me relevais comme si de rien n'était, comme si l'ours ne m'avait pas frappé.

- Bella !!!

Je lui ordonnais de s'arrêter, d'un geste de la main. Edward sembla comprendre et resta en retrait, malgré son envie de me venir en aide.

Un grognement terrible sortit de la gorge de l'animal. Il se rua à nouveau vers moi – très subtilement. A ce moment là, je me sentis comme étrangère à moi même. C'était comme si une voix guidait mon corps.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'émis un grognement de rage, ce qui eut pour but d'impressionner ma proie. Cette dernière se stoppa et j'en profitais pour sauter sur l'animal.

- Bravo Bella !

Les encouragements tout autour de moi me semblèrent bien loin. Je réagissais instinctivement, n'ayant même plus peur de me blesser.

_Maintenant,_ me souffla une voix tout au fond de moi.

J'entrouvris la bouche machinalement et, laissant place à la part bestiale de mon âme - qui ne demandait qu'à sortir - je mordais la bête de toutes mes forces.

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Le grizzli tentait de s'échapper, peine perdue, il perdait ses forces de secondes en secondes.

Je buvais son sang à grande gorgée. J'en reconnaissais son goût légèrement métallique. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'une nausée ne me prenne soudainement : visiblement, mon aversion pour le sang et son odeur m'avait suivie dans ma transformation.

Je tentais de tenir encore, le temps de quelques gorgées – je sentais la force des premiers jours me revenir petit à petit. Hélas, je ne pus supporter cette situation plus longtemps : la tête me tournait horriblement et j'avais l'impression que si j'avalais plus de sang, j'allais tout recracher dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Je lâchais prise sur le grizzli dont le souffle s'était quasi réduit à néant et retombais lourdement sur le sol. Près de ma victime, je me sentais au bord de l'évanouissement. Pourtant, j'aurais dû tenir…

Les encouragements avaient cessé et je pouvais entendre le bruit de pas se précipitant vers moi. Quelques voix prononcèrent même mon nom anxieusement. Je fermais les yeux, me maudissant de ma faiblesse quand soudain, un second grondement retentit dans la forêt.

A quelques mètres de la dépouille de ma proie se trouvait un autre grizzli, tout aussi furieux – sinon plus – que le précédent. Il s'avançait vers moi, l'air menaçant. Je ne bougeais pas, trop épuisée pour faire un seul geste.

Le grizzli se rapprochait de moi, encore et encore quand soudain, un vampire enragé lui sauta à la gorge avec une violence démentielle. C'était Edward…

J'observais la démarche féline de mon compagnon, j'entendais des grognements de plus en plus menaçants sortir de sa gorge. Mi impressionnée, mi angoissée, je compris alors pourquoi ses semblables le comparaient tant à un Puma.

En quelques instants, le grizzli se trouvait à terre avec Edward buvant allégrement le sang de sa victime. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais apercevoir la même lueur de folie que lorsqu'il avait bu à mon cou. J'en frissonnais. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Edward se tourna vers moi assez maladroitement et me tendit une de ses mains d'albâtre.

Je voulus la saisir mais j'étais encore en état de choc. Ce n'était pas un spectacle pour la Bella qui avait été humaine et je venais d'en prendre conscience. J'ignorais ce que pouvait trahir mon regard – de la peur ? - mais après l'avoir croisé, le vampire sembla l'éviter.

Je sentis soudain la chaleur d'un corps qui me soulevait dans les airs. Sans dire mot, Edward m'avait relevé et me portait en direction de sa voiture – garée à quelques kilomètres de là.

- Je peux marcher, m'insurgeais-je.

- Non, tu ne peux pas, affirma-t-il.

Il évitait toujours de me regarder.

- … Pourquoi m'a-t-il attaqué ? finis-je par demander.

- Parce que tu avais attaqué sa compagne, répondit simplement Edward. Viens, nous rentrons… Nous retournerons nous nourrir une autre fois…

- Et les autres ?

Je cherchais Alice du regard, elle avait disparut, tout comme le reste de mon clan…

- Ils comprendront, se contenta de répondre le vampire.

J'acquiesçais et baissais la tête. Je me sentais faible, nauséeuse et je n'avais pas le courage de m'attaquer à un autre être vivant aujourd'hui. Perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs – de mon corps - était sans doute ce qui me faisait le plus peur et j'en prenais peu à peu conscience.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement dans la voiture. Edward m'ouvrit la porte, côté passager, et m'y déposa avec délicatesse.

Soudain, une fois assise, j'aperçus le sang de ma victime, maculant mes habits. Je tressaillis. Etait-ce bien moi qui m'étais abreuvée du sang d'un ours, d'une manière aussi barbare ? Je levais des mains ensanglantées pour mieux les contempler et étouffa un cri de panique.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Edward, une fois qu'il m'eut rejoint au volant.

Je ne pus lui répondre : je me rappelais James et la manière dont il jouait avec ses proies et frissonnais d'effroi. Etais-je devenue comme lui ?

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Voila, c'était le dernier chapitre avant que je parte en Vacances... Vous me manquerez... (mon unique cure d'internet dans l'année arf...) Mais n'ayez crainte ; comme dit ce cher Monsieur de Comte : "Attendre & Esperer" ! 

_Vous pouvez m'envoyer une petite review si vous le désirez : ma boîte mail sera ravie de recevoir autre chose que des chaînes XD_

_J'en profite aussi pour me faire de la pub pour un One Shot que j'ai écrit il y a quelques jours sur Twilight... Si ça vous intéresse, il s'appelle "Parfum d'été" et comporte trois petites histoires courtes... Vous faites maintenant parti de ceux qui savent... XD_


	17. Sentiments Immortels

_I'm back !_

_Wow tant de reviews ! Ma boîte Mail ne s'est pas ennuyée visiblement !!! Ca me fait plaisir d'être de retour sur le monde netique ! Je m'excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps..._

_**Aya **: Exprès ? (sourire sadique) Oui et non muahahahahahaha ! Un animal spécial pour Bella ? Ah oui, ça aurait été une bonne idée… Emmett a dû se sentir délaissé par les grizzlis, le pauvre ! Pour Bella, je pense que c'est un peu comme si on mangeait d'un plat que l'on apprécie pas, mais que c'est le seul que l'on puisse manger… Un plat qu'on déteste mais qui peu à peu nous semblera meilleur… Je sais pas si je suis très claire lol ! Merci à toi !!!!_

_**EdwardETBella **: MDR les bronzés ? (s'en remet pas) Difficile avec une horde de Vampires qui ne bronzent jamais (mais vu le temps d'été que j'ai par chez moi… Je veux bien te croire XD) Quant à Harry Potter… J'ai déjà la baguette magique, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'Hagrid vienne me chercher muahahahahaha ! Merci pour la présentation de ta review (même si les reviews bordéliques me conviennent autant… Je suis pas difficile mdr !) Pour les deux chapitres… Et bien tu auras trois chapitres dans cette semaine (wow l'offre promotionnelle du jour XD) (si j'arrive à décrocher d'Eclipse mdr) Boit avec modération ! (« Tu t'es vu quand tu as bu ? » comme disait quelqu'un dont j'ai oublié le nom XD)_

_**Fascination120 :** Marchiiiiiiii !!! C'est vrai que vous m'avez beaucoup manqué TT_

_**Kya sama** : Arghhh tu m'as manquéeeee !!! Je me suis sentie toute perdue quand j'ai écris mes chapitres sans avoir ton avis !!!Heureusement qu'on avait un portable, sinon, je pense que je serais devenue dingue XD Je t'aime aussi ! Merci pour ton adorable review !!!_

_**Mathilde **: Voici ma suite ; merci d'avoir patienté !_

_**KamOmille** : wéééééééééé, une nouvelle revieweuse ! (contente) Rassure-toi, je ne mords pas XD Merci pour tous ces compliments (je suis aussi rouge que Bella, c'est malin XD) Bonnes Vacances à toi aussi !!! (et bonne lecture d'Eclipse si tu ne l'as pas déjà terminé XD) _

_**Julie** : Wow ! Je console ? (regarde ses chevilles emfler) Ah, non, Fascination, j'avais mal compris XD Allez, courage !!! Merci à toiiiiiiiiii !!!! _

_**Penny :** Déçue en lisant Eclipse ? Naaaan, je te crois pas ! Stephenie a le mérite d'avoir créé ses personnages… Je sens qu'Eclipse va être super !!! (enfin j'espère mdr) Ohh j'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre Selly et Bella (version fanfic) intéressant !!! (d'ailleurs (je te harcèles toujours muahahaha) à quand la suite ?) Bon HP !!!_

_**The-misery** : Ton voyage en Angleterre s'est bien déroulé ? Vouiiii j'espère que Bella finira Vampire dans Eclipse ! (quoique en ce moment, j'en doute un peu…) Bonnes Vacances à toi aussi !!! (la cure d'internet n'était pas si difficile que ça… Sauf qu'elle était lors de la sortie d'Eclipse… Dur dur XD) Merci pour tes reviews ! J'ai toujours plaisir à les lire !_

_**Mini-goth** : Merciiiiiii !!! (super contente) Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! (et tu as du courage de l'avoir lu d'une traite… Wow ! Je suis impressionnée XD) Hésitation est bien le titre de Eclipse en France. Courage !!! La sortie française est pour tout bientôt !!! Merci encore !_

_**Shadowflora **: wééééééééé Shadow, ze retour !!! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Merciiiiiiii pour tes reviews ! (a les larmes aux yeux) Toi aussi, tu aimes la lumière cendrée de la lune ? Youpiiii ! J'ai jamais réussi à la voir de mes yeux d'humains… Donc je suppose que c'est uniquement visible avec des appareils… ou alors je suis bigleuse, ce qui m'étonnerait pas non plus mdr ! Et voui, Bella reste maladroite XD Si elle ne l'était plus, ce serait moins rigolo (se frotte les mains en affichant un sourire sadique) J'espère avoir le plaisir de lire la suite de ta fic tout bientôt !!! Ca me manque !!!_

_**Theriel** : Merci d'avoir attendu !!! Merci pour ta review !_

_**Caro **: Voui, mon titre était un peu tiré par les cheveux… Je ne me souviens même plus comment je l'ai trouvé (ça doit être en écumant Wikipédia…) Merci pour ta review !!! (et toutes mes excuses pour le retard… J'ai eu du mal à décrocher de Eclipse… Honte à moi XD)_

_**XxjustineblainxX **: Merciiii !!! Bonens vacances à toi aussiiiiiii !!!_

_**Happy Mad** : Wow ! Ze retur !!! Tes reviews m'avaient manquées, tu sais ! Pour la suite de ta fic, tant pis… Je patienterais… Sache seulement que tu m'as fait une fausse joie à mon retour de vacances !!! J'étais persuadée que c'était une suite XD Des points de vue diversifiés ? Ohhh je t'aime, je t'adore !!! J'ai hâte de voir ça !!! Pour la Lumière Cendrée de la Lune… Honnêtement, j'en sais rien (cours se cacher) mon copain Wikipedia n'était pas très clair à ce sujet (enfin surtout, c'était des termes assez techniques) … Donc… Peut être mdrrrr ! Bravo pour ton Brevet ! (toute fière) Tu es bien ma fille !!!! Non ? Bon, ben tant pis XD Merciiii aussi pour le fanart des Marauders ! (bave) Superbe ! Si tu aimes les fanarts version manga, je te conseille ce site : http // mauo. Net / harry. Html qui possède de merveilleux fanarts !!! Bon appétit (en retard mdr) et merci encore !!!_

_**Lara **: Un vampire en Vacances ? Arghhh chanceuse !!! (Jasper est blond si je me souviens bien… Ou alors tu as voulu dire que le garçon n'était pas blond… non ?) Tu aurais dû aller le voir et lui dire « Mords-moi » (ok je sors) Mes vacances se sont très bien passées… Et les tiennes ? Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**EdwardETBella **: Désoléeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Je suis comme le lapin blanc… En retard XD_

_Je remercie aussi les personnes qui continuent à me lire et qui ne reviewent pas... MErci d'avoir été patients !_

* * *

**Chapitre quinze : Sentiments Immortels**

* * *

J'avais désiré être vampire du plus profond de mon être… Je l'avais voulu, malgré les nombreux avertissements d'Edward, mon compagnon d'éternité. Et pourtant, maintenant, une pensée, que je ne voulais jamais avoir, me traversait l'esprit… Maudits regrets…

* * *

Depuis notre première chasse, je savais qu'Edward n'allait pas bien ; il devait, une fois de plus, se vautrer dans les remords. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, pourtant, c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'en voulait tant… La raison pour laquelle il rejetait inlassablement la faute sur lui. 

Toute la soirée durant, le vampire s'était mué dans le silence, assis sur notre petite terrasse, les yeux rivés sur la ville endormie. Quant à moi, je m'étais douchée de longues heures avant de ressortir, un peu plus détendue. J'avais ensuite lavé mes vêtements ensanglantés, preuve que j'avais bien tué – un être humain ou non qu'importe.

Habillée d'un peignoir, j'essuyais mes cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette de bain. Il ne bougea pas, ne me regarda pas. Depuis quelques temps, notre couple ne me semblait plus aussi uni qu'avant. Ma transformation - qui était censée nous réunir - ne faisait que nous séparer d'avantage.

- Edward ?

J'avançais sur la terrasse, pieds nus.

- Rentre, tu vas attraper froid… murmura ce dernier sans même bouger.

- Plus maintenant… marmottais-je. Je ne risque plus…

- Il n'empêche, bougonna-t-il.

Il avait visiblement du mal à s'habituer à mon état vampirique…

- Edward, je ne risque plus rien, dans mon état actuel… soufflais-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Alors par pitié, arrête de t'inquiéter autant pour moi ! En ce moment, la personne qui m'inquiète, c'est toi… quelque chose ne va pas ?

Pas de réponse. Je me plantais devant lui. Certes, il n'allait pas bien, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour m'ignorer royalement.

- Regarde-moi, ordonnais-je soudain.

Il ne releva même pas la tête. Excédée par son comportement enfantin, je sautais sur le rebord de la terrasse et me mettais à marcher sur celui-ci, priant pour que je garde mon équilibre. Il suffisait d'un courant d'air trop fort pour que je m'écrase sur le bitume.

- Je te dégoûte, c'est cela ? crachais-je.

Il releva brusquement la tête et daigna enfin poser son regard sur moi. En quelques secondes, il fut debout, en face de moi.

- Descends de là, Bella ! m'intima-t-il. C'est dangereux !

- Non ! Je ne suis plus l'humaine innocente que tu connaissais, je ne suis plus qu'un monstre qui s'abreuve du sang des vivants ! continuais-je. Je peux mourir, je suis sûre que ça t'est égal !

Au fin fond de moi même, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : qu'il me détrompe… Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me fasse oublier cette horrible journée ! Il détourna à nouveau les yeux, ce qui eut le don de me mettre hors de moi.

- REGARDE-MOI !!!

Un grondement terrible sortit de mon être et fut emporté par le vent. Je me sentais pleurer des larmes invisibles. J'avais du mal à maîtriser mon corps, mon humeur ainsi que les milliers de sentiments qui venaient s'en emparer. Et lui qui se morfondait en silence ! De rage, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans ma chair.

- Edward, suppliais-je.

- Descends ! m'ordonna-t-il, un peu plus sèchement.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fortement. Je lui obéissais et me laissais retomber sur les dalles de ciment.

- Parle-moi… Explique-toi…

Il hésita quelques instants.

- Ton regard… murmura-t-il enfin. Je ne peux le soutenir… m'avoua-t-il.

Je demeurais interdite.

- La façon dont tu m'as regardé, cette après midi, d'un air horrifié, comme si tu prenais conscience que j'étais belle et bien un monstre à qui tu avais vendu ton âme… Je ne peux…

- Ce n'était pas un regard horrifié ! me défendis-je. Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que…

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Ose me dire que tu n'as pas eu peur de moi lors de la chasse, que tu n'as pas regretté un instant d'être devenue comme moi ! Je m'en veux de…

- Ne parlons pas encore de cela, coupais-je. Pas encore et toujours cette même histoire de culpabilité… Bon sang, Edward, comment faire pour effacer ces maudits remords qui ne cessent de te ronger ?

Il saisit alors ma main et me prit dans ses bras. Je le laissais faire et sanglotais.

- C'est impossible, Bella, c'est ce que je ressens au fin fond de moi… Tu ne peux rien y faire…

- Idiot !

- Je sais… sourit-il tristement.

- IDIOT !

Edward se laissait insulter comme si de rien n'était. J'avais l'impression de pleurer – sans larmes toutefois - à sa place.

- Et que fait-on, désormais ? demandais-je, une fois calmée. Où en est-on, tous les deux ?

- Nous sommes ensemble pour l'éternité, tu te rappelles ? souffla Edward. Si tu le veux toujours, bien entendu…

- Je le veux… répondis-je après un instant de silence, hypnotisée par ses yeux topazes qui me scrutaient anxieusement. Je veux te faire oublier tes états d'âme… Laisse-moi les effacer !

A ces mots, il me fit rentrer dans l'appartement et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche : cette absence de raison me convenait parfaitement. Edward sécha mes larmes invisibles de ses lèvres et tenta de me calmer par ses caresses.

Je frémis à chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres fantomatiques sur mon cou, sur ma bouche, lorsqu'il enfouissait son visage dans ma poitrine.

Il murmurait mon nom sans cesse, éperdument, à chaque fois que notre baiser prenait fin et je prononçais le sien en retour, plus passionnément encore – était-ce possible ?

En tâtonnant, sans grande difficulté, nous réussîmes à nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à notre chambre.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tendrement à mon oreille avant de nous écrouler sur le lit.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, il faisait tout juste jour. Même si je ne savais plus dormir, j'avais conservé cette étrange habitude… Je me prélassais dans le lit, bien au chaud sous les couvertures, je crus un instant être encore humaine. Je poussais un faible soupir en me retournant dans le lit lorsque soudain, je sentis un corps bouger à mes côtés… Je rabattais machinalement les couvertures sur moi ; la mémoire me revint, aussi vive que l'éclair. 

Si mon cœur avait encore pu battre dans ma poitrine, il se serait arrêté ; si j'avais encore pu rougir, j'aurais viré au rouge écarlate…

J'osais approcher ma main de lui et frôler son visage – faussement - endormi. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et la personne allongée à mes côtés ouvrit les yeux en me sentant bouger.

- Bo… Bonjour, bégayais-je tandis qu'il se redressait quelque peu pour m'embrasser, en guise de salut.

Il s'étira, tel un félin et se mit à me dévorer des yeux… Heureusement que désormais, respirer n'était plus aussi vital.

- J'ai bien dormi, m'annonça-t-il, mutin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Menteur, tu ne peux pas dormir, marmottais-je.

Il leva les sourcils, feignant l'étonnement.

- Alors, je n'ai pas rêvé ? souffla-t-il. Ce n'était pas un rêve ? J'aurais pourtant cru…

Trop gênée pour pouvoir encore parler, je lui balançais l'oreiller sur lequel ma tête était installée quelques instants auparavant. Il l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante et rit, arborant une moue des plus craquante. Il avait l'air si humain, si heureux…

- J'ai moi aussi cru rêver, avouais-je enfin.

- Vraiment ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, tout simplement éblouissant. Je décidais qu'il était tant de quitter le lit et tentais alors d'atteindre mon peignoir, ayant atterrit un peu plus loin, avec d'autres vêtements qui appartenaient à Edward.

Soudain, une main me rattrapa et me ramena sous les couvertures. Edward me dominait de toute sa stature. Mon souffle se coupa une nouvelle fois. Tout… simplement… Eblouissant…

- Reste, souffla-t-il.

- Mais on devrait peut être… retrouver les autres… tentais-je, sachant que je ne pourrais lui résister bien longtemps.

- Ils attendront, éluda Edward dont le visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du mien.

J'allais céder… J'affichais une moue faussement pensive.

- A moins que tu ne le désires pas, ajouta-t-il, après avoir étudié mon visage avec circonspection.

Je lui souriais enfin, heureuse, et déposais un baiser sur les lèvres du vampire tout en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Bien sur que je le désire, idiot ! Nous avons toute l'éternité pour les rejoindre !

* * *

Nous étions dans une rue commerçante de Seattle, main dans la main. Tout autour de nous, les gens s'affairaient… Les humains… 

Je faisais attention à chacun de mes gestes qui pouvaient désormais blesser les gens aux alentours. Edward, patient, me disait comment procéder de sa voix de velours.

Mes gestes résolument ralentis, j'évitais de respirer trop souvent : je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang de chacun des passants et je n'arrivais pas à m'y habituer - malgré les conseils d'Edward à ce sujet. Le meilleur moyen était encore de bloquer toute arrivée d'air.

Nous étions au milieu d'une foule de personnes que je pouvais facilement blesser, une foule d'humains qui sentaient terriblement bon, une foule de futures victimes si je n'arrivais pas à dominer le vampire qui était en moi.

- C'est bien, Bella…

Je serrais fortement la main d'Edward - le meilleur remède à la peur que je ressentais en ce moment même. Cette peur n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'avais ressentis précédemment, elle était beaucoup plus angoissante, et pourtant, avec Edward, je me sentais capable de l'affronter.

Nous étions entourés de passants mais je me sentais comme étrangère au milieu de tous ces fragiles inconnus. Impassible, j'avançais avec _lui _à mes côtés, comme coupée du monde malgré le bruit des pas qui résonnaient sur le bitume, les discutions animées que je pouvais parfaitement percevoir sans le moindre effort… Comme si rien ne pouvait plus me toucher ; j'avançais en compagnie d'Edward.

C'était cette étrange impression de solitude face aux êtres humains qui m'effrayait le plus…

Ces derniers jours, ma vie avait changé du tout au tout, faisant disparaître peu à peu la Bella qui avait été humaine – je voyais les choses comme tels… - Mais une chose, une chose seulement n'avait pas changé malgré cette nouvelle vie que j'avais acceptée : j'aimais Edward à la folie et ce sentiment était réciproque… Il était à mes côtés et ce pour toujours.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Voila... J'avoue avoir beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre (même si j'en ai un peu bavé) ! Et comme j'ai pris pas mal d'avance en vacances, je posterais la suite mercredi soir ou jeudi matin... Et un autre chapitre encore dimanche ! Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été absorbée dans ma lecture d'Eclipse XD (sur ce, j'y retourne mdr)_

_Ma boîte mail attends avec impatience vos reviews ! A très bientôt, j'espère !_


	18. L’Appel du Sang

_Hop, je poste mon petit chapitre avant de partir pour la journée ! (celui que je rêvais d'écrire depuis trèèès longtemps mdr)_

_Juste une petite annonce avant ça (je prend exemple sur toi, ma Jumelle adorée) : j'ai élaboré le plan de cette fic bien avant de lire Eclipse. Aussi, cette fic est garantie **cent pourcent non spoils** (mdr) Je ne dirais jamais rien ici sur ce magnifique tome !_

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

_**Kya sama** : Wéééééé **Eclipse** powaaaaa !!! (hihi) Vi, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu Lovely Complex les « idiot ! »… J'ai peut être été influencée sans même le savoir mdr ! (faudrait que je rattrape mon retard au niveau de l'animé d'ailleurs…) Edward reste Edward XD Merci encore pour ta merveilleuse fic ! Je t'adore !!!_

_**Penny** : Merci de toujours me lire !!! Je t'adore ! (câlin) Si seulement il était à tes côtés ? Hé hé… Si seulement ça pouvait arriver à chacune d'entre nous ! (enfin si un jour on tombe sur un Jake, on aurait de la chance… Le Mike, par contre, c'est moins rare mdrrr) Pas grave pour le au revoir msnique, je suis partie super vite sans avoir pu lire la suite de ta merveilleuse histoire (honte à moi TT) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! (plus sombre par contre XD)_

_**Mathilde** : Merci à toi plutôt, d'avoir la gentillesse de me laisser une review à chaque fois ! A très bientôt, miss ! (Dimanche, donc ? huhuhu)_

_**Aya** : Voui, je le lis en anglais ! Je n'aurais jamais pu attendre jusqu'en Novembre, je serais devenue hystérique, priant pour ne pas tomber sur des spoils sur le net (un peu comme Harry Potter en fait XD) Alice a-t-elle eu une vision ? Hum, bonne question ! Selon moi, non. Alice peut voir le futur si quelqu'un s'est décidé à agir… Et je pense qu'à ce sujet, Edward et Bella n'avaient rien prévus… Ils se sont laissés allés XD Peut être qu'elle le verra un jour en vision par contre muahahahahaha XD En réalité, il ne faisait pas si mauvais temps lorsque j'étais partie… Je m'en suis vraiment rendue compte quand je suis revenue chez moi mdrrr ! My God, il fait froid !!! A très bientôt et merci encore, toujours !!!_

_**Malicia** : Je l'ai commandé sur (en anglais donc) mais si tu habites près de Paris, tu peux peut être le trouver chez Smith (une librairie anglaise)… Je vais essayer de répondre à ton mail dès que je le peux ! (je suis vraiment désolée, en ce moment, j'ai un mal fou à m'organiser ; honte à moi !!!) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Fascination 120** : Merci à toi !_

_**Megane** : Thanks !_

_**Theriel **: Merciiii ! J'espère que tu ne feras pas une overdose de ma fic muahahaha XD_

_**EdwardETBella **: MDR proches des bronzés ! (s'en remet pas) Bon, OK j'ai jamais vu les bronzés en entier m'enfin… (morte de rire) Harry ? M'attendre ? Oh, non, pitié ! Je prefère mille fois Remus ou Sirius (ou Edward, évidemment XD) Je te préviens quand Carlisle arrive me chercher, no problemo ! XD Pour tes questions : j'ai lu le dernier tome de HP et j'ai aussi vu le film (en tant que fan héhé XD) Quant à Eclipse, je l'ai commandé sur Amazon, donc il est en anglais. En français, il ne sera disponible qu'en novembre, navrée… Ah, Bella par terre ? Ca aurait été marrant, j'avoue ! Elle aurait eu aucune égratignure et elle serait remontée comme si de rien n'était, pour rejoindre Edward XD Comme toujours, merci à toi !!! PS : tes habitudes d'allcoolique ne me dérangent pas du tout, bien au contraire ! (je vais essayer de décrocher d'Eclipse mais… God, que c'est dur !!!)_

_**Lorane** : Tout s'arrange… Pour l'instant (sourire sadique) Merci à toi !!!_

_**Samy **: Arf, ton pseudo me fait vraiment penser à Sam du clan des Loup Garous (pardon, je sors XD) Merciiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Pour les infos d'Eclispe, toutes mes excuses mais je préfère ne rien dire… Parce que c'est assez désagréable de savoir des éléments dont on voulait avoir la surprise (par exemple, dans Eclipse, j'aurais hurlé si on m'avait dit ce qui se passerait dans tel ou tel chapitre…) donc si tu tiens véritablement à te spoiler, tu peux rechercher sur le net… Ou encore m'envoyer ton adresse mail pour me poser toutes tes questions. Je ne divulguerais rien ici._

_**The Misery** : Un bébé ? Ouhla XD Les Vampires ont leur corps qui est mort… Donc ça me parrait un peu impossible… Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Shadowflora : **Edward ? Des baffes ? Humm possible (mais est-ce que ça lui ferait vraiment mal? XD) Arf tu as mis la suite de ta fic !!! Super contente !!! (Par contre, je pars pour la journée, snif... Mais DES mon retour, je la lis muahahahaha) Merci beaucoup !!!_

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes !_

* * *

**Chapitre seize : L'Appel du Sang**

**

* * *

**

La vie suivait son cours et nous arrivions déjà en automne. J'apprenais peu à peu à contrôler mon nouveau corps, ma soif, mon régime végétarien, ma nouvelle vie sans Forks. Et pourtant, de temps à autre, ma vie passée me rattrapait…

_- Allo, Bella ?_

- Bonjour, Papa…

_- Comment vas-tu ? _

- Très bien, et toi ?

Et à chacune de nos conversations, cette question m'était posée : _« Quand reviens-tu à Forks ? »_

La réponse variait : j'avais trop de travail, j'avais déjà promis à des amis de l'Université de sortir, je me reposais, ma voiture était en réparation, j'étais trop occupée pour me déplacer, … Et Charlie finissait toujours par raccrocher, déçu une fois de plus par sa fille unique.

A la fin de ses appels, je sentais vaguement les yeux topazes d'Edward se river sur moi, remplis de remords. J'ignorais ce qui était le plus difficile à supporter : être éloigné des gens qu'on aimait ou le sentiment de culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être qui rongeait toujours Edward - même s'il m'affirmait le contraire.

Puis la vie reprenait son cours jusqu'à un autre coup de fil de la part de mon père… Mes amis de Forks, eux, s'étaient résignés au bout de plusieurs appels infructueux, Jess la première, alors Charlie finirait tôt ou tard par faire de même…

Le téléphone sonna soudain ; je devinais d'avance de qui il s'agissait : nous étions début septembre, le dix très exactement. Le passé me rattrapait à nouveau…

- Bonsoir, Papa…

Nous restâmes quelques minutes à s'échanger des banalités avant qu'il n'aborde le sujet que je redoutais le plus…

_- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire, pour tes vingt ans ? Une petite fête entre amis ?_

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé, mentis-je, mal à l'aise.

En réalité, je savais déjà à quoi se résumerait mon anniversaire : un tête à tête avec Edward - vu que je ne vieillissais plus, il s'agissait presque d'un jour comme les autres.

_- Mais Bella, c'est dans trois jours !_

- Oui, oui, je sais… Mais… Je n'y ai pas pensé… Tu sais, j'étais tellement occupée ces derniers temps que…

_- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause d'Edward que, _commença à se révolter mon géniteur.

- Oui, oui, je sais, éludais-je.

Pour lui, tout était la faute d'Edward : mon mariage, mon absence de vie sociale, mon bonheur.

_- En tout cas_, se reprit-il, sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas critiquer Edward s'il ne voulait pas que je lui raccroche au nez. _Ce serait bien, si tu invitais tes anciens amis du lycée, non ? Jess, Mike, Angéla… Jacob ?_

J'essayais de ne pas m'énerver contre Charlie… Après tout, cela partait d'une bonne intention… qui m'exaspérait pas mal…

- J'y penserais, me contentais-je de répondre. Merci, Papa…

Je raccrochais quelques instants plus tard, extenuée. J'étais loin de me douter que ce coup de fil - assez banal en lui même - allait complètement chambouler ma vie…

* * *

Le treize Septembre… Le jour où j'aurais dû fêter mes vingt ans… 

Je me sentais d'humeur égale ; je m'étais assez vite fait à l'idée de ne plus grandir. Désormais, je n'avais plus peur de vieillir alors que Edward restait sur ses dix-sept ans : moi aussi, j'étais devenue une éternelle adolescente.

Je quittais le lit et les bras d'Edward pour aller me doucher assez rapidement. Il faisait nuit au dehors. Le Vampire me laissa faire puis se leva lui aussi.

Dans la salle de bain, j'entendais par intermittence un morceau interprété par Edward : « Rêverie » de Debussy - à force de vivre avec lui, je finissais par reconnaître tous ses morceaux favoris. Je quittais la pièce une fois habillée et me dirigeais vers le piano.

Lorsque je m'avançais, Edward releva la tête et m'offrit une de ses moues les plus craquante. Il continua à jouer, comme si de rien n'était. Soudain, le morceau se changea en un autre, beaucoup plus simple à jouer - beaucoup plus identifiable - cet air que l'on joue lorsqu'on souhaite un anniversaire…

- Joyeux anniversaire, Bella ! s'exclama-t-il, théâtral, après avoir fini son rapide morceau - qu'il avait compliqué au fur et à mesure qu'il le jouait.

- Dois-je te rappeler que ce n'est plus vraiment mon anniversaire ? soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mon corps ne vieillit plus…

- Allons, allons ! Tu as dix-neuf ans pour la seconde fois ! Ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas un événement !

Vaincue, j'éclatais de rire et m'asseyais à ses côtés tandis qu'il passait à la berceuse qu'il avait composé pour moi. Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi : moi, ma tête appuyée contre son épaule ; lui, enchaînant morceaux après morceaux, jusqu'à ce que le soleil perce à travers les rideaux…

* * *

On sonnait à ma porte ; je décidais de me lever et d'aller voir qui cela pouvait bien être… Un voisin voulant m'emprunter des ustensiles de cuisine peut être… Je regardais à travers le judas de la porte et reçus comme une décharge électrique : _Lui !_

Je me sentis pâlir – du moins mentalement, si je ne le pouvais plus physiquement – lorsque j'aperçus la silhouette de mon père était bien réelle.

Edward n'eut pas besoin de m'interroger : il avait compris au moment où il avait intercepté les pensées de Charlie. Il fut à mes côtés en moins d'une seconde.

Prise de panique, je tentais de réfléchir à quoi faire ; c'était la première fois que mon père allait me voir sous ma nouvelle forme… La sonnette retentit une seconde fois dans l'air, un peu plus longuement. Je décidais alors d'employer ma vitesse vampirique à bon escient : je me mis à courir en direction de la chambre… et me vautrais tout aussi rapidement en me prenant les pieds dans la table la plus proche. Edward eut la galanterie de réprimer un sourire – l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

- Dis-lui que je ne suis pas là, murmurais-je à mon compagnon.

- Trop tard, il a entendu le bruit de la table que tu as renversé, m'affirma-t-il, d'un air désolé. Il sait que nous sommes ici et il commence à se demander si je ne te séquestre pas… Et se demande aussi s'il doit sortir son pistolet de service pour intervenir…

Silence gêné.

- Que fait-on ? ajouta-t-il.

- On… Non, _tu_ lui ouvres et tu lui racontes n'importe quoi, tant que ça reste crédible, qui puisse excuser mon absence !

- Bella, il n'est même pas huit heure du matin… Qu'est ce que je lui dis ? Que tu es partie avec un autre ?

- Ce serait une solution ! répliquais-je ironiquement.

- C'est ridicule, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à le fuir… s'exclama – silencieusement – Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Comprends-le, il veut juste…

- Tu es de quel côté ? Du mien ou de celui qui veut te descendre ? ripostais-je sèchement.

- D'accord, je lui ouvre, concéda Edward de mauvaise grâce tandis je soupirais de soulagement.

J'entrais dans la chambre d'une vitesse un peu plus humaine. Edward, quant à lui, déverrouilla l'entrée. Je croisais les doigts.

- Bonjour, Charlie, salua respectueusement le Vampire. Désolé pour l'attente…

- Oh, bonjour Edward… Je suis désolé, il me semble que je vous dérange à passer à l'improviste… Mais ce sont les vingt ans de Bella et je tenais…

- A venir les lui souhaiter en personne dès la première heure, finit Edward, tout sourire. Je comprends, entrez je vous prie !

Il lui indiqua le siège le plus proche et releva la table que j'avais renversé comme si de rien n'était.

- Où est Bella ? demanda enfin mon père.

Je bloquais ma respiration ; l'angoisse la faisait devenir irrégulière.

- Elle sera là dans un instant, répondit Edward d'un ton neutre.

Le traître !

- Mais elle doit encore être dans la salle de bain en train de s'habiller, continua-t-il. Il est tôt… Désirez-vous prendre quelque chose en l'attendant ?

- Non merci, s'empressa de répondre Charlie. Elle n'est pas dans cette pièce, donc…

- En effet…

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, grimaça Charlie. J'ai besoin de vous parler seul à seul… Et Bella ne me laisserait jamais faire ceci. Je vais être franc avec toi, Edward…

Le Vampire ne bougea pas. Pétrifiée, j'observais les deux hommes.

- Je vous écoute, Charlie.

- Je sais ce que cela fait d'être marié, je l'ai été, moi aussi : c'est comme si plus rien n'existait à vos yeux, c'est un merveilleux sentiment de bonheur, de liberté, oui c'est fantastique… Mais vous deux… Lorsque vous êtes ensemble, on dirait que c'est comme si vous n'aviez _vraiment _plus besoin du reste du monde… Je ne dis pas que c'est mal… Mais votre relation prend une telle ampleur que je trouve que ça en devient malsain. Cela fait trois mois que je n'ai pas vu ma fille, pas depuis son mariage ! Les amis de Bella n'ont pas de nouvelles eux aussi ! Je suis patient, mais là, j'ai atteint mes limites !

- Je vous comprends parfaitement, Charlie, et cet isolement ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous…

- Tu me comprends ! Mais alors bon sang, fait quelque chose ! Je ne le dis pas de guettée de cœur mais il ne tient qu'à toi pour qu'elle reprenne une vie normale !

- Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Je m'étais décidée à sortir de l'ombre ; je ne supportais déjà plus leur petite discussion « d'homme à homme ». Je vis alors quelque chose qui me fit froid dans le dos : les yeux de mon père rencontrèrent les miens et l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il me dévisagea.

- Be… Bella ? Est-ce bien toi ?

Il pâlissait au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait ma nouvelle apparence. Avec un effort surhumain, je fis comme si de rien n'était et pris une voix résolument calme.

- Et qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Tu ne me reconnais plus, une fois que je suis mariée ? Ne me dit pas que j'ai changé à ce point !

Il garda le silence mais son visage trahissait sa pensée. J'aperçus de par l'air qu'affichait le visage d'Edward que mon père devait penser des choses qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je sache.

- Tu te maquilles, maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il. Ta peau est si blanche !

Nouveau silence dans la pièce. Je vis mon père trembler quelque peu, il semblait sur ses gardes.

- Et tes yeux… Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Charlie se tourna vers Edward qui s'empressa de détourner la tête, attristé.

- Je n'ai pas changé, Papa, tentais-je. Je suis toujours ta fille, tu sais…

Il acquiesça, livide.

- Tu as raison, je suis ridicule… Joyeux Anniversaire, Bella… finit-il par articuler après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents – il tressaillit, mal à l'aise. Je m'avançais vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- Merci, Papa, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! chuchotais-je tandis que je passais mes bras autour de son cou avec circonspection – pour ne pas le blesser.

_TUE LE !_

Je m'arrêtais, interdite. Je sentais une délicieuse odeur s'échapper de la peau de mon géniteur, terriblement enivrante. Ma mâchoire se crispa malgré tous mes efforts et un sentiment de folie meurtrière s'infiltra dans mes veines.

Je relâchais mon étreinte et m'éloignais prudemment de Charlie, pétrifié sur son siège, avant que je ne perde le contrôle que j'exerçais sur mon corps.

_Tue-le…_m'ordonna à nouveau la voix dans ma tête.

_Non !_

Va y, laisse toi tenter…siffla-t-elle. Tu en as autant envi que moi… 

Je bloquais ma respiration. Charlie me dévisageait anxieusement, comme s'il se sentait en danger.

Bella… Maîtrise-toi…Tu peux le faire, m'encourageais-je mentalement. _TUE ! BOIS !_ gronda la voix. Il en est hors de question !!! 

Je tentais d'afficher une expression neutre sur mon visage mais lançais un regard désespéré à Edward.

- Bella ?

Je me tournais vers mon père, essayant de vaincre mes instincts de prédateur qui devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Soudain, Charlie sauta sur ses deux jambes et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

- Je reviendrais un peu plus tard, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche, sans même se retourner. J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important !

La porte claqua, me laissant seule avec Edward. Déconcertée, je luttais toujours contre la tentation de rattraper Charlie et d'enfoncer mes dents dans sa peau. J'avais faillis le tuer… Prise de panique, je me ruais dans la salle de bain.

- Bella ?

Je fermais la porte, allumais la douche et me jetais sous le jet d'eau. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même, me concentrant uniquement sur la sensation de l'eau qui trempait mes vêtements.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- N'ENTRE PAS ! m'écriais-je.

Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait sur le carrelage me calmait ; me faisait redevenir maître de mon corps, refrénait ces horribles pulsions meurtrières. Edward finit par ouvrir la porte, livide.

- Par pitié, murmurais-je tandis qu'il accourait pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je fixais le sol, inerte. J'avais l'impression que les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur le sol étaient mes larmes qui ne pouvaient couler.

- Que s'est-il passé ? répéta le Vampire tout en passant ses mains sur mon dos.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle, finis-je par avouer. J'ai regardé mon père comme une vulgaire proie… Comme un grizzli, un aliment, _de la vulgaire nourriture_ !

- …

- J'ai faillis le tuer, Edward ! réalisais-je.

Il ne dit rien. Terrifiée, j'observais à nouveau mes mains. Elles m'apparaissaient comme ensanglantées du sang de mes victimes. Je tremblais de tout mon corps malgré l'eau brûlante qui dégoulinait sur mon visage.

- Je n'en peux plus, Edward, croassais-je. Je me sens… Impardonnable !

Edward s'assit alors à mes côtés et prit une de mes mains qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, si bien que je m'en sentis rougir.

- Alors, j'endosserais tes péchés à ta place, Bella, me souffla-t-il.

Nous demeurâmes l'un dans les bras de l'autre longtemps, tout deux trempés par l'eau qui coulait à flots.

- Je suis là…

Je m'accrochais à cette dernière phrase comme à une bouée de secours. Oui, il était là… Néanmoins, une pensée traversa mon esprit : pour le bien de tous, je devais définitivement couper les ponts avec Charlie, avec mon ancienne vie…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Fin du chapitre (gros sourire) Vous pouvez m'envoyer une petite review si vous le désirez, pour dire à quel point je suis sadique muahahaha (ok je sors)_

_Au passage, je vous conseille vivement "Rêverie" de Debussy ; mon morceau favoris de Debussy, après "Clair de Lune" !_


	19. Désirs Illusoires

_Le dernier chapitre de la semaine... Il me plait assez moyennement mais bon..._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Kyky sama** : Plus plausible ? Hummm je ne crois pas… La mienne est assez excessive quand elle le veut XD (et j'ai moi aussi un esprit pervers (dans les deux sens ; Sadique et… Pervers XD) muahahaha) Bref… Merci de me soutenir, inlassablement ! De toujours me donner un avis franc, d'être ma bêtareadeuse ! Je t'adore et j'espère lire une nouvelle fic tout prochainement !_

_**Aya** : (morte de rire) Jake ou Jess ? Ca aurait été moins amusant (huhuhu) Renée ? Euh… J'avoue l'avoir un peu zappée jusqu'à maintenant… Peut être que Bella verifie de moins en moins ses E Mails ? (tente de se rattraper XD) Merci de me lire et de toujours me donner des avis constructifs, ça m'aide beaucoup !_

_**EdwardEtBella** : Je tappe plus vite que mon ombre… Quand j'écris en vacances uniquement XD Tu n'aimes pas Clair de Lune ? Arghhh hérétique ! Sortez le bois, l'essence et les torches XD Non, sans rire, je peux concevoir qu'on puisse ne pas aimer. Comme on dit ; les goûts et les couleurs… Quant aux Bronzés, j'ai pas dit que c'était nul, c'est juste que je connais pas (même si le trois a reçu de mauvaises critiques à ce qu'il parait) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ? Il était bien. Mon troisième favoris de toute la saga ! (et sinon j'ai bien aimé Raison et Sentiments et Orgueil et Préjugés XD) Un oscar ? (s'incline bien bas) Merci, merci ! (oh et Kamini j'aime beaucoup mdr)_

_**Mathilde** : Ohhh tu es restée rien que pour moi ? (se fait des films XD) Et puis pour la réponse, c'est normal. C'est très gentil aux lecteurs de donner leurs avis sur les fics alors je trouve que la moindre des choses est de répondre XD Merci à toi !!!_

_**Lara **: Eclipse en anglais ? Nan, ça a été super ! Au début, j'avais un peu peur (Stephenie Meyer écrit dans un anglais plus compliqué que JKR) mais ça allait, je m'étais déjà entraînée avec Twilight et New Moon avant… J'étais rodée comme ça XD Eclipse sortira en français au début Novembre il me semble… Patience ! Donner un pouvoir à Bella ? Tu le sauras dans ma deuxième fic sur Twilight (ceci est une semi réponse XD) Eclipse était pas mal… Mieux que New Moon mais moins bien que Twilight à mon sens. Après, ce n'est qu'un avis qui n'engage que moi mdr ! (Je reprends les cours fin Septembre et je continuerais à écrire, cela va de soi (sinon comment vais-je pouvoir me distraire ?) je mettrais peut être juste un peu plus de temps) Merci à toiiiiiiii !!!_

_**Theriel **: Quelques fautes ? Arf, désoléeee !!! Vais essayer de faire plus attention ! Merci pour ton adorable review !!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX **: Thanks !!!_

_**Shadowflora **: Génial, n'est ce pas ? (en fait, j'ai l'impression que plus j'écris cette fic, plus j'aperçois les désavantages d'être un Vampire…) Pour « Rêverie », tout le plaisir est pour moi ! (j'ai découvert ce morceau au hasard, juste avant de sombrer dans ma période Debussy… Je te conseille aussi les « Arabesques » ou tout simplement, tous les morceaux écrits par Debussy XD)_

_**KamOmille** : Contente de t'avoir doublement fait plaisir (rougit) Courage en attendant Eclipse (tu peux me harceler mais c'est moins drôle quand toute la surprise est gâchée XD) La lecture de Tentation avait été assez éprouvante, surtout quand on sait que Edward reviendra mais qu'on ne sait pas quand… Tsss quel crétin, ce Edward !!! XD A tout bientôt et merci pour tes reviews !!!_

_**MARIION** : Hellow, miss majuscule ! XD Merci pour autant de reviews !!! Ca m'a fait super plaisir !!! Merci encore !!!!_

_**Encore ma Jumelle adorée** : Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu es beaucoup plus grande que moi (par la taille aussi XD) et je ne mérite pas tant de compliments… (toute rouge) Ma fin approche, voui… So Indeniably Yours !!!_

_**Penny chérie** : Un chapitre plus gaie ? (sourire gêné) Euh… Désolée XD (sait plus trop quoi dire) Merci pour tout, je t'adore !_

_**The-Misery** : Je te comprends… C'est juste que je n'ai jamais été vraiment patiente alors j'aurais foncé sur la version américaine même si je ne savais pas bien lire (mon niveau de fan frôle l'obsession XD) Merci ; voici la suite !!!!!!_

_**La-tite-yuya** : Merciiiiiiiiii ! Contente que ça te plaise !!!_

_Merci aussi aux gens qui lisent sans reviewer !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept : Désirs Illusoires**

* * *

D'après Edward, Charlie ne comptait pas revenir avant cinq ou six heures. Je décidais donc d'aller au plus vite me nourrir en forêt, pour éviter que la situation n'échappe à nouveau à mon contrôle. Je me forçais à boire plus que nécessaire, surmontant le dégoût que j'éprouvais pour le sang, même Vampire. Malgré toutes mes précautions, revoir Charlie était risqué, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? 

Nous fûmes de retour vers midi et attendîmes le retour de Charlie avec appréhension. En passant devant le miroir de l'entrée, je remarquais que ma peau était un peu plus rosée. Mes cernes, quant à elles, avaient quasiment disparues. Mais tout cela ne changerait rien ; de toute évidence, mon père s'était rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé en moi - il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer…

Les heures s'écoulèrent et toujours pas de Charlie en vue. Avait-il changé d'avis ?

- Peux-tu capter ses pensées, demandais-je à Edward, anxieuse.

J'espérais ne pas l'avoir effrayé au point qu'il retourne à Forks sans même chercher à me revoir. Une partie de moi voulait que mon père revienne mais une autre me soufflait que c'était le meilleur moyen de le mettre en danger. Je secouais la tête ; ça ne pouvait pas être pire, je m'étais nourrie cette fois. Edward me sourit tristement et je compris soudain ce qu'il avait ressentit constamment lorsque j'avais été humaine, lorsque mon sang l'avait tant attiré. Nous gardions le silence, assis sur notre canapé, main dans la main.

- Il va bientôt être de retour, m'annonça-t-il enfin.

- Edward, j'ai peur… Que pense-t-il de moi, désormais ?

- Il t'aime toujours, telle que tu es, c'est évident ! s'exclama mon compagnon d'éternité.

J'étais persuadée qu'il me mentait mais je ne le fis pas remarquer.

Charlie revint donc en début d'après midi, comme l'avait prédit Edward. Il était un peu plus livide qu'auparavant - je bloquais précautionneusement ma respiration. Tremblante, je saluais à nouveau mon père, d'un faible signe de tête. Il fit de même - à mon sens, ce fut un bon présage.

Il s'excusa encore de s'être montré aussi impoli et nous avoua qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prit de s'être montré aussi grossier. J'eus beau lui répéter que c'était moi qui m'était mal comportée - je n'avais même pas cherché à le voir pendant plusieurs mois - il se sentait fautif alors qu'il n'avait pas à l'être.

Edward décida qu'il était temps pour lui de nous laisser parler en tête à tête : il prétexta un cours à l'Université pour filer. Il déposa un faible baiser sur mes lèves et chuchota à vitesse vampirique "S'il se passe quoique ce soit, si tu ne te sens pas capable de résister à la soif, je ne serais pas loin… Courage…" J'acquiesçais faiblement.

Une fois seuls, je tentais de respirer - mon père allait finir par remarquer que je ne respirais plus si je continuais ainsi. Je découvrais soudain que je ne sentais plus le parfum du sang de Charlie aussi fortement qu'auparavant. Je soupirais de soulagement et attendis qu'il prenne la parole. Je me doutais que même s'il était venu pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire, il y avait une part de lui qui avait utilisé ce prétexte pour me faire la morale.

- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire, finalement, pour ton anniversaire ? me demanda Charlie.

- Une petite fête avec des amis de l'Université, mentis-je - assez mal d'ailleurs ; il n'en crut pas un mot.

- Bella… commença-t-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

- D'accord, d'accord, soupirais-je. Je n'ai absolument rien prévu, parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt…

- Est-ce que Edward est au courant ? Est-il d'accord ?

La conversation tournait assez mal dès le départ… Super…

- Qu'est-ce que Edward a à voir là dedans ? Il s'agit de _mon_ anniversaire… C'est donc à moi de décider.

- Rien pour ton anniversaire, donc… C'est un peu triste…

Je levais les yeux au ciel et essayais de me montrer diplomate - et ce n'était pas mon fort en ce moment, loin de là.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes amis de l'Université, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.

Soi j'étais devenue paranoïaque, soi chacune de ses phrases était faites pour me tester…

- En effet, me contentais-je de répondre.

Inutile de préciser que je n'en avais pas vraiment… Le silence s'installa entre nous. J'attendis qu'il le brise.

- Et comment se passe ta vie de femme mariée ? finit-il par demander, d'un ton que je perçus comme soucieux.

Je lui souris faiblement.

- Parfois, c'est difficile, concédais-je. Mais ça en vaut la peine, je suis très heureuse…

Charlie fixait le sol, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Bella, puis-je te confier quelque chose ? murmura-t-il soudainement.

- Bien entendu !

J'étais étonnée qu'il me pose la question avant de s'exécuter. Je pressentais qu'il voulait me confier quelque chose de grave qu'il ne pouvait plus garder pour lui plus longtemps…

- Edward et toi… Votre relation me fait peur, avoua Charlie, les yeux toujours rivés sur mon carrelage.

Je demeurais interdite.

- Bella… Tu n'es plus la même depuis que tu es avec lui, expliqua mon père, prenant son courage à deux mains. Je t'observe depuis que je suis ici et… Tu as considérablement changé ! Oh, je ne parle pas que du physique - s'il n'y avait que ça d'ailleurs ! - mais tu sembles si différente maintenant… Adulte, c'est certain (petit sourire nostalgique de sa part) mais c'est comme si désormais tu mettais des barrières entre tes proches et toi, comme si tu tentais de les éloigner à tout prix. Tu sembles souffrir. On dirait que quelque chose en toi s'est brisé… conclut-il, dans un souffle.

- C'est… Insensé… murmurais-je, déboussolée. Regarde-moi, je vais très bien, Papa !

- Est-ce véritablement la vie que tu as choisie ?

La réponse fusa.

- Oui.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air heureuse pourtant, maugréa Charlie.

- Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je sautille de joie ? Que je souris tout le temps en arborant un air rêveur ? m'étonnais-je. Je ne peux pas avoir l'air heureuse vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre !

Evidemment, tout aurait été plus simple si mon passé ne me rattrapait pas à chaque fois que j'essayais de m'en défaire…

- Cela a-t-il à voir avec ta querelle avec Jacob ?

Entendre _son_ _nom_ me transperça le cœur. J'éludais d'un signe de tête.

- C'est à cause d'Edward, dans ce cas ?

Le ton de sa voix était plus sûr cette fois.

- Papa… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi !

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez puis me massais mes paupières fermées, extrêmement fatiguée.

- Ma vie, j'avoue, n'est pas telle que je l'avais imaginée aux premiers abords… commençais-je. Elle est plus compliquée que je ne l'aurais cru… Mais elle a beau être ce qu'elle est, elle serait encore pire si Edward ne se trouvait pas à mes côtés ! Alors tu as beau penser que Edward est la source de tout mes malheurs, je te détrompe tout de suite : il est une source de bonheur inestimable ! Je le chéris du plus profond de mon cœur… Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui… Je sais que tu aimerais que je le quitte ou quelque chose du même genre mais c'est impossible.

- Je n'ai rien dis de tel, répondit simplement mon père. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne te mérite pas, qu'il n'a pas des côtés avantageux mais…

J'avais l'impression de revenir un an en arrière…

- Vous êtes trop jeunes, finit par articuler mon père. Vous avez besoin d'adultes pour vous guider… Sinon, vous ne pourrez que vous égarer.

- Nous égarer ?

- C'est aussi l'avis de Renée… m'avoua-t-il. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup à ton sujet, tu sais ?

Je le scrutais, interdite. Oui, maman s'inquiétait, mais elle avait une vie remplie et heureuse en compagnie de Phil… Ses messages s'étaient espacés depuis quelques temps.

Soudain, mes réflexes humains reprirent malgré moi : je respirais plus fort, sans penser que l'odeur du sang puisse encore me tenter. J'avais tort ; son parfum me frappa encore plus fortement que ce matin.

- Bella ?

Cela recommençait… Mes instincts de vampires - visiblement très instables depuis ma transformation - se réveillaient à nouveau, malgré tout mes efforts. Je ne me sentais pas de taille à lutter mais il le fallait.

- Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me regardes, souffla Charlie après avoir déglutit bruyamment.

Je fixais sa gorge et ne pensais plus à rien… J'entendais son pouls s'accélérer… Je m'avançais dans sa direction avec une lenteur exagérée.

- Bella ?

J'allais céder… Je percevais l'angoisse de mon père à travers sa voix. Je me stoppais. Je désirais tant lui parler, lui dire de fuir mais j'avais trop peur de le mordre si j'ouvrais encore la bouche. Je priais alors pour que Edward tienne sa promesse.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Mon ange salvateur apparut et arriva à mes côtés. Il avait encore dû espionner depuis le balcon…

- Il me semble que vous devriez partir, Charlie, affirma Edward tout en jouant de ses dons de persuasion.

- Comment ? Et pour quelle raison ! s'insurgea mon père - malgré sa peur, il semblait bien décidé à rester. Et n'étais-tu pas censé être à l'Université ! Je crois avoir droit à quelques explications, jeune homme !

Bon sang, pourquoi n'obéissait-il pas pour une fois ? Les mains d'Edward frictionnaient mon dos mais si je perdais le contrôle - ce qui n'était pas loin de se produire, j'en étais certaine - elles étaient prêtes à m'agripper pour me maîtriser. J'avais un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu.

- Vas-t'en, Papa, finis-je par articuler, sécurisée par la présence d'Edward à mes côtés.

Les yeux de Charlie firent le va-et-vient entre Edward et moi. Je pouvais y lire de la panique, de l'incompréhension.

- Je vous en prie, souffla Edward.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me maîtriser et je me maudissais en moi-même. J'étais un bien piètre vampire…

- Très bien, finit par articuler Charlie. Si c'est vraiment ce que vous désirez !

Charlie comprenait enfin que nous étions sérieux… Ou alors il ne pouvait plus supporter ce sentiment de peur qui le prenait en ma présence… Il se leva abruptement, ne prit pas la peine de me saluer et quitta l'appartement après avoir décoché un regard torve à Edward.

J'avais été stupide d'avoir cru Charlie plus en sécurité qu'auparavant, et pourtant, j'avais tellement souhaité que tout reprenne comme avant... Mais il était trop tard et cette seconde rencontre me l'avait fait réaliser.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Verdicte ? (croise les pattes) Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre... Mais le prochain sera meilleur je pense XD_

_Ma boîte Mail attend vos commentaires avec impatience ! A très bientôt sur ce site !!!_


	20. Délibérations Décisives

_De retour ! (incérer ici le rire sadique)_

_Pour bien commencer un chapitre, rien de tel que les réponses aux reviews !_

_**Julie** : Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans le dernier chapitre, en réalité, j'ai vu ta review après avoir posté mon chapitre…. Bref, honte à moi XD J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Merci pour tes reviews !!!!!!_

_**KamOmille** : Désolée de faire compliqué mdr (voui c'est embêtant mais bon… Bella, elle l'a voulu muahahaha XD) Espérons juste que Stephenie Meyer ne soit pas aussi sadique… (croise les pattes) Ce chapitre ci sera… Meilleur ( ?) j'espère ! (et merci pour le NB, en effet, j'ai aussi besoin de prendre le soleil de temps en temps (mais assez rarement mdr)) Merci à toi !_

_**Kya Fanel** : Ne reste pas en apnée pitiéééééééé, respire, j'ai besoin de toi !!! A mon avis Charlie, (je pense aussi bien dans ma version que dans celle de Stephenie Meyer) est persuadé que c'est Edward qui est à l'origine de tous les problèmes de Bella… Il n'a pas tort, d'un certain côté… Merci encore de me supporter ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?! (je serais dans une petite cellule totue blanche avec une camisole, à parler à un Edward Cullen fictif, je pense XD) Et longue vie à l'échange équivalent (et aux Edward qui sont avec nous XD)_

_**Lorane **: Voui, j'avoue que ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer le schmilblick, désoléeeeeee ! Merci de toujours me lire !!!_

_**Penny **: Argh rentrée ! LE mot interdit !!! Déjà ? Tu rentres super tôt ! (enfin c'est pas pareil en Suisse qu'en France) Courage !!! (a des crampes d'estomac rien que d'y penser) Tu vas survivre… J'espère XD Merci encore !_

_**Mathilde** : (ce qui change, c'est que j'écris français et que je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer ? mdr XD) Merci pour ce superbe compliment ! Merci de me lire !_

_**Aya** : C'est vrai, il t'a plu ? C'est le principal alors ! De rien, pour Renée XD (elle va être plus présente bientôt ) Je m'applique, je m'applique !!! Enfin j'essaye… (morte de rire) Merci pour ta review !_

_**Lara** : C'est pas vraiment qu'elle en aura un… Enfin que je parle de pouvoir, il s'agit plus de spécificité… Enfin bref XD Pour Charlie, je pense qu'il se disait que c'était son rôle de père d'être franc avec Bella… Et puis il est aussi effrayé, voui XD Ce que réserve ma fin ? Héhéhé ! (sourire sadique) Merci à toi !_

_**La-tite-yuya** : Oui, je trouve que Charlie est perspicace quand il le veut… C'est juste que les trois quart du temps, il préfère se voiler la face plutôt que de mettre le doigt sur le problème en lui même… Merci de toujours me lire !_

_**EdwardEtBella** : This is Halloween (chantonne) Trick or Treat ? XD Jane Austen ? Trop de dialogues ? Je sais pas trop… J'aime les dialogues (ça doit se voir dans ma fic XD) C'est toujours super à lire ! Désolée pour la tournure des évènements ; je comprends que ça puisse surprendre. Pour Edward, je vais te confier mon secret : je l'ai loué à la semaine à Stephenie Meyer (ok je sors mdr) Plus sérieusement, je sais pas, mais je suis contente de ne pas le dénaturer trop trop ! Mes chapitres sont 'lisses' ? (comprend pas trop mais… Merci lol) Merci à toi !_

_**XxjustineblainxX** : Voui, heureusement que Edward est là ! (ça fait déjà un point positif lol !) Merci à toi !!!_

_**Theriel** : Merci !!! (C'est vrai que j'ai un peu changé de style depuis l'Appel du Sang… ça devient plus tragique…)_

_**Malicia** : Maintenant, c'est à toi de me répondre XD J'espère que la suite te plaira et avoir très bientôt de tes nouvelles !!!_

_**ShadowFlora** : C'est vrai ? Il est bien ? (contente et soulagée) Moi aussi je trouve ça triste… Mais bon, j'avais pas trop le choix (on a toujours le choix, je sais mais bon… Un jour viendra…) J'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience ! (je sais, j'ai été gâtée ces derniers temps et je devrais m'en contenter mais bon, c'est tellement bien que… Voilà XD) J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**The-misery** : Oui, c'est vraiment dur de faire réagir Bella !!! Aussi bien en humaine qu'en Vampire je dirais… Mais en plus, en Vampire, on a aucun point de repère, on doit y aller à l'aveuglette mdr XD D'ailleurs, ta fic me tente bien, faudrait que j'aille la lire un de ces jours ! Merci pour ta review ! Promis, dans ce chapitre ci, les choses bougeront… un peu lol !_

_**Happy Mad** : Mince alors, j'aurais jamais deviné qui ça aurait pu être XD J'ai hâte hâte hâte de lire la suite de ta fic !!! On est au mois de Septembre, là ! On l'attends depuis tellement de temps !!! (ait pitié de mes pauvres nerfs quoi TT) Euh Where is Jake ? Euhhhh à La Push ? (voici ici présent une vaine tentative de s'en sortir avec un triple salto arrière XD) Jake reviendra, promis… Mais… Euh… (cours se cacher) Nan hey, ça, c'est du chantage aux commentaires conséquents !!! Je m'insurge !!! (bon… snif… Tes commentaires vont me manquer un bout de temps… Tu n'as pas honte de faire subir cela à ta propre mère ! mdr) Ta maman qui t'aime quand même XD_

_**MISS MAJUSCULE** : Mordre Charlie ? XD Ouhla, plus sadique, tu meurs ! Pour le tuer ou le transformer ? (j'ai déjà aperçu des fics en anglais où Bella mord Charlie qui devient lui aussi Vampire mdr) A très bientôt et merci à toi !!!_

_**Mini-goth** : Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? C'est vrai que ma Bella (oui, je sais, logiquement, c'est pas la mienne mdr XD) se débrouille plutôt bien avec ses instincts vampiriques... Mais pas assez à son goût ! Pas de chance quand même, que ça tombe plusieurs fois sur Charlie… Merci de ta review !!!_

_Et évidemment, merci aux autres Twilightophiles qui prennent le temps de me lire !_

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit : Délibérations Décisives**

* * *

Le clan Cullen au grand complet était réuni autour d'une même table. Ils avaient tous accourus en sachant que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, depuis l'incident qui avait eu lieu lors de ma journée d'anniversaire, soit deux semaines auparavant… Ce soir, ils allaient devoir voter…

* * *

Après la seconde fuite de Charlie, je ne pouvais plus supporter ma propre faiblesse… C'était moi qui avait envie de fuir. J'avais faillis le tuer. Continuer à vivre, comme si cet incident n'avait jamais eu lieu, m'était tout simplement insupportable. 

Edward, voyant ma détresse, m'avait alors proposé de rejoindre le clan de Denali, puis, l'ensemble du clan Cullen, lorsque j'avais refusé mon séjour en Alaska. J'avais besoin, selon lui, de stabilité et d'une famille unie pour oublier.

Mais je ne voulais pas oublier ! Je voulais tout mettre en œuvre pour ne plus avoir à me retrouver dans une situation pareille. J'acceptais cependant sa proposition de rejoindre notre clan d'origine. Esmée et Carlisle nous avaient accueillis à bras ouverts. J'en fus, comme toujours, très émue. Ils habitaient désormais dans une petite maison à une centaine de kilomètre de San Francisco. Alice et Jasper y vivaient, eux aussi. Rosalie et Emmett, quant à eux, avaient finis par nous rejoindre ; ils disaient désirer rester avec nous, l'espace de quelques mois seulement. En leur compagnie, j'avais mûrement réfléchis et en étais arrivée à la conclusion suivante : l'équilibre précaire de ma situation ne pouvait pas perdurer indéfiniment. Je devais trouver une solution.

* * *

Un soir, une conversation "anodine" m'était revenue en mémoire : elle avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant, dans les rues de San Francisco. 

- C'est étrange, avais-je fait remarquer, un jour qu'Alice ait eu à montrer sa carte d'identité. Dis-moi, Alice, comment faites-vous pour rester dans la légalité ? Je veux dire, après tout, vous êtes censés être morts depuis quelques temps déjà…

Elle m'avait sourit de toutes ses dents et avait répondu la phrase suivante :

- C'est simple, comme tu dois t'en douter, nous ne restons pas dans la légalité !

Elle ressortit sa carte d'identité de sa poche.

- C'est une fausse, c'est moi qui l'ait faite, commenta-t-elle tout en l'examinant, visiblement fière d'elle. Elle est bien faite, non ?

Je sifflais d'admiration ; elle poursuivit :

- Tous les cinq à dix ans, nous changeons d'identité, d'endroit, de vie… Nous falsifions nos papiers ou alors nous simulons notre propre mort… On s'invente des liens familiaux - par exemple, si tu te souviens bien, Jasper et Rosalie étaient jumeaux à Forks.

- Simuler votre… propre mort ? répétais-je, bouche bée.

Elle abordait le sujet avec tant de décontraction…

- Oui : incendie, noyade, accident de voiture, maladies incurables quelque fois… énuméra Alice, pensive. Ca demande de l'adresse et du temps ; on prépare notre nouvelle vie très longtemps à l'avance, tu comprends ? Mais Carlisle a de l'expérience, c'est un vrai pro, depuis le temps qu'il le fait ! C'est comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple formalité !

* * *

Je méditais sur les paroles d'Alice qui, étrangement, me revenaient constamment en mémoire : ma solution était là, toute trouvée… 

Que faire d'autre ? M'éloigner encore plus loin de Forks ? Non, ça ne marcherait pas…

La rupture en serait encore plus douloureuse : même en prétextant un conflit, Charlie et Renée me rechercheraient et quand ils me retrouveraient - car ce jour allait finir par arriver s'ils me croyaient encore vivante - ils verraient qu'en l'espace de plusieurs années, je n'avais pas pris une seule ride… Non, il valait mieux qu'ils me croient tous morte. Ainsi, leur chagrin n'en serait que plus court.

J'avais abordé le sujet de leur "création d'identité" - de manière plus détaillée - en compagnie d'Alice. Une fois seulement, l'air de rien, j'en avais fait part à Edward et ce dernier c'était mit dans une colère noire, devinant le fond de ma pensée ; il était bien trop borné pour que je puisse aborder de nouveau ce sujet sans qu'il ne se fâche.

Edward désapprouvait donc ma décision "irréfléchie", presque tout autant que celle que j'avais prise par le passé au sujet de ma transformation - vouloir simuler ma propre mort ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et nous étions huit à déambuler silencieusement dans le salon. 

- Je dois m'éloigner, finis-je par affirmer après un long silence.

Tous - ou presque - me fixèrent avec stupeur. Je devinais sans mal ce qu'ils pensaient de ma décision. Ils devaient me croire folle, mais je m'en moquais : l'heure n'était plus aux cas de conscience.

- Bella, chéri, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est un peu trop tôt ? demanda doucement Esmée, visiblement inquiète pour moi. Que vont penser tes parents, tes amis, s'ils n'ont plus aucun contact avec toi ?

- J'ai faillis attaquer Charlie, et ce par deux fois, poursuivis je en guise de réponse. Je ne veux plus mettre la vie de qui que ce soit en danger, je veux protéger ceux que j'aime et la seul façon d'y arriver, c'est de m'éloigner, c'est mieux pour tout le monde ! Je dois simuler ma mort. Carlisle, Alice m'a dit qu'il était possible de me créer une nouvelle identité…

- De falsifier des papiers, certes, concéda le médecin, surpris par mon idée. Mais tu ne pourras pas effacer les traces de ton existence dans le cœur de tes parents ou tes amis… Ils ne croiront pas en ta mort aussi facilement…

J'apercevais Edward fulminer dans son coin et tentais à nouveau de me concentrer.

- Je le dois, Carlisle ! Non pas parce que c'est la meilleure solution, mais parce que c'est la seule possibilité qui s'offre à moi pour éviter de faire souffrir ma famille d'avantage.

Grand silence dans la pièce.

- Bien entendu, je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate, mais je vous en prie, donnez-moi une réponse d'ici demain, conclus-je.

Tous pesaient le pour et le contre en eux même ; je quittais la pièce, des papillons plein l'estomac.

* * *

Par la suite, j'avais rencontré Jasper dans le jardin de la petite maison. Il se promenait, seul, perdu dans ses pensées ; il observait le crépuscule, tout comme moi. Nos regards se croisèrent un bref instant ; nous nous stoppions. 

- Comment vas-tu, Bella ? me demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Au moment où je l'avais croisé, je réfléchissais aux réponses que pouvaient donner les différents membres de ma famille vampirique - ce qui m'angoissait tout particulièrement.

- Assez bien, mentis-je. Je me promenais… Et toi ?

- Rien de spécial, se contenta de répondre Jasper.

Je me sentais apaisée, à sa proximité, si bien que j'étais tentée de lui confier mon angoisse… Je secouais brusquement la tête. Il fallait que je reste concentrée…

- Ce que tu as décidé…

La voix de Jasper me ramena à la réalité.

- C'est un choix mûrement réfléchit… non ?

J'ouvrais les yeux gros comme des soucoupes tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

- Tu dois me prendre pour une sans cœur, n'est-ce pas ? marmottais-je en reprenant ma promenade, à ses côtés.

- Pas vraiment, m'assura Jasper. Par contre, Emmett dit que tu n'as plus toute ta tête et il a demandé à Edward s'il ne t'avait pas prit trop de sang lors de ta transformation !

Je ris faiblement en imaginant la scène mais repris bien vite mon sérieux.

- Simuler ma propre mort… Ca a de quoi briser le cœur de Charlie…

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge. Pourtant, je sentais le calme revenir dans mon esprit - le pouvoir de Jasper opérait sur moi, sans aucun doute, et cette fois, je ne chassais pas cette impression de paix.

- Y a-t-il une meilleure solution ? demandais-je quelques instants plus tard.

Jasper médita. Je lui laissais le temps de trouver une réponse.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais…

J'en conclu qu'il n'avait pas de solution à me proposer.

- Je sais, marmottais-je. Mais j'aurais dû pouvoir me retenir…

- Bella, il ne s'est rien passé… Tu ne l'as pas attaqué… _Il va bien !_ Pas besoin de lui faire croire à ta mort…

- Tu te souviens de la fête que vous aviez organisé pour mes dix-huit ans ? lui demandais-je après quelques instants.

Il garda le silence ; comment aurait-il pu oublier ? J'étais même prête à parier qu'il regrettait encore cet incident qui avait débouché sur le départ d'Edward.

- C'était un accident, soufflais-je, les yeux dans le vague. Et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il se passe la même chose pour moi… Je n'ai absolument pas envie que vous en veniez à me maîtriser pour éviter que je tue Renée, Charlie, Jake ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. De plus, il me faudrait des années et des années pour pouvoir m'habituer à supporter ma faim - c'est déjà dur pour toi alors pour moi, c'est encore pire...

Une expression de tristesse se peint sur son visage tandis que nous continuions notre promenade, ensemble.

* * *

- J'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation privée avec toi, Bella… 

Edward, fulminant de rage, vint me trouver dès la fin de mon discours devant tout le clan. Je le suivais jusque dans la chambre que nous occupions. Il referma la porte sur moi.

- Bella, c'est de la folie, ce que tu t'apprêtes à effectuer !

Je m'assis sur le lit, résignée à l'entendre jusqu'au bout - jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous finisse par céder (et ce ne serait pas moi).

- Simuler ta propre mort ! As-tu pensé à la peine que ressentiront Renée et Charlie en pensant que leur fille est morte… alors qu'en réalité, elle serait quelque part, encore vivante !

- Je le sais, m'écriais-je, choquée par le ton de la voix d'Edward. Et si tu vois une autre solution que celle que j'ai proposé, dans ce cas, éclaire moi !

- Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de t'éloigner préventivement…

Trop, c'était trop !

- Peux-tu me rappeler qui est partit "préventivement" juste après mes dix-huit ans ?

- Et tu as vu les conséquences de mes actes ! contra Edward.

- Honnêtement, je doute qu'après l'annonce de ma mort, Charlie aille se perdre dans la forêt et se faire attaquer par une horde de Vampires…

- Bella, tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est juste d'être patiente…

- Attendre ? C'est ça, ta solution miracle ! m'insurgeais-je. Patienter ; que tout se tasse puis m'éloigner après m'être rendue compte qu'il est déjà trop tard ? Rester passive ? Non, je préfère prendre une décision, quitte à la regretter moi-même par la suite. Ce n'est pas un caprice de ma part et tu le sais, Edward ! Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire peut sauver la vie des gens que j'aime et c'est le plus important… Alors je t'en prie, cède ! Mais, suis-je bête, tu es bien trop têtu !

- Moi ? Têtu ? Tu l'es tout autant que moi !

Il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. J'éludais - il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Edward, sache que je comprends tes inquiétudes mais je ne peux pas les accepter… Pas encore ! Pas tant que je me saurais être un danger pour les personnes qui m'entourent.

Edward s'apprêtait à énoncer un nouvel argument mais se ravisa. Soucieux, ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vague.

- A quoi penses-tu ? finis-je par lui demander.

- Je pense que nous sommes à nouveau dans ce que l'on appelle une impasse…

- Voilà qui nous change de d'habitude… m'exclamais-je en haussant les épaules. Bon sang, pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi compliquée ?

- La vie éternelle… corrigea mon compagnon d'éternité.

- Non, me ravisais-je. La vie n'est pas compliquée, ce sont nos choix et leurs conséquences qui le sont… Chacune de mes décisions possède une conséquence, continuais-je. Je t'ai choisis toi, je dois donc faire un trait sur mon passé afin de vivre dans le présent, à tes côtés. Il me faut "mourir", Edward !

Je sentais que j'étais sur le point de le faire fléchir. J'attendais qu'il se décide.

- Tu t'apprêtes à faire une grosse erreur, Bella… Vous allez souffrir dans les deux sens, tes proches et toi. Même si je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais faire autrement, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que…

- Au diable les remords, m'exclamais-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis prête à tout… Mais je refuse que de par mes décisions, je mette en danger qui que ce soit ! Charlie se sentira seul quelques temps, mais il retournera rapidement à sa vie d'avant - lorsque je n'habitais pas encore chez lui… Quant à Renée, elle a Phil pour lui remonter le moral… Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, Edward, tout ira bien !

Il acquiesça, toujours aussi pensif. J'attendis qu'il sorte de sa rêverie et qu'il prenne la parole le premier.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il est hors de question que tu braves la mort seule ! finit-il par s'exclamer, en me faisant une moue des plus craquante. Ne t'avais-je point dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi !

Sa voix était moins dure qu'auparavant ; le plus dur était passé. Réprimant un sourire, je levais ma tête pour accueillir ses lèvres avec joie.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu veuilles faire, je veillerais sur toi, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

* * *

Ce fut au tour de Carlisle de vouloir me parler. C'était, avec celui d'Edward, l'entretien que j'appréhendais le plus. De Carlisle dépendait mon futur et je m'en remettais pleinement à lui, de nous tous, c'était le plus sage, le plus réfléchit. 

- Bella, commença-t-il, parfaitement serein. Comment te portes-tu ?

Pourquoi tous le monde me demandait la même chose ? La théorie d'Emmett avait-elle été déclarée véridique ? J'étais officiellement déclarée psychologiquement instable ?

- Assez bien, marmottais-je. Et vous ?

- Je suis inquiet… sourit-il.

- Nous sommes donc deux à l'être, répondis-je. Carlisle, j'ai confiance en vous et je sais que votre avis me sera d'une grande utilité. Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce que vous pensez réellement de ma décision ! Est-ce véritablement irréfléchis ? Insensé ?

- Si je te donnais ma réponse, te rangerais-tu à mon avis ? demanda le Vampire avec bonhomie.

- Tout dépend de votre réponse… J'aurais à le faire tôt ou tard – simuler ma propre mort -, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet…

Un sourire forcé s'inscrit sur ses lèvres.

- Bella, je ne compte pas m'opposer à ta décision.

Wahou… Voilà qui était inattendu.

- Plait-il ?

J'ouvrais les yeux gros comme des soucoupes puis finissais par soupirer de soulagement en voyant l'air sérieux qu'affichait le visage de Carlisle.

- Il s'agit de ta vie, des gens qui te sont chers ; c'est donc à toi de décider ce qui est le mieux pour eux… Et si tu penses que leur faire croire en ta mort est la meilleure solution, soit…

- Vous êtes donc… d'accord ? m'étonnais-je.

Il acquiesça. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. J'étais à la fois réconfortée et attristée à l'idée de disparaître de ce monde - ou plutôt du monde des êtres vivants.

- Mais tu es certaine que ta décision est la bonne pour tes proches ?

- Certaine ! m'exclamais-je.

- Dans ce cas, procédons au vote, annonça le Vampire tandis qu'il me guidait dans la salle à manger.

* * *

- Alice, que vois-tu, dans l'avenir ? demandais-je à mon amie après que le vote ait eu lieu. 

Le vote avait fait l'unanimité - à des degrés d'enthousiasme certes plus ou moins grand. Je me trouvais dans la chambre d'Alice, allongée sur son lit, ma main soulevée pour que je puisse mieux contempler ma bague.

- L'avenir est incertain, répondit le lutin à mes côtés. Comme toujours…

Oui, comme toujours… Pourtant, une chose était certaine : d'ici quelques jours, jamais plus mes proches ne me reverraient. Isabella et Edward Cullen allaient mourir pour ne plus jamais réapparaître.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (pas trop coupé à la machette ? (croise les pattes))_

_J'en profite aussi pour vous annoncer qu'on s'achemine peu à peu vers la fin de ma fanfiction (logique)... Je n'ai pas écrit mes chapitres jusqu'à la fin mais d'après mon plan et mon avancement, je devrais tenir cinq chapitres et un épilogue avant "Clair de Terre" (la suite de "Lumière Cendrée") Je prefère vous l'annoncer dès maitnenant..._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Merci d'avance pour avoir cliqué sur le petit bouton magique ! Et vive la chasse aux grizzlis dans les Arcades de jeux ! (pardon mdr)_

_(Au fait, EdwardEtBella, j'attends ta palme d'or (ok je sors mdr))_


	21. Ultime Présent

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang_

_Ca, c'était des paroles pleine de sagesse ! (Merci, Hina (même si tu ne peux pas me lire lol) pour cette magnifique chanson que tu m'as mise dans la tête... De quoi me rendre folle encore plus que je ne le suis déjà XD) Bref, comment allez-vous, tous le monde ? Bien j'espère !_

_Allez, c'est partit pour les questions que tous le monde se pose (j'ai abusé du manga One Piece, j'avoue mdr) Je rectifie donc : les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédant !_

_**Lorane **: Merciiiiii ! Edward est quelqu'un de très romantique n'est-ce pas ? XD Désolée pour ton petit cœur, je tâcherais d'y faire attention la prochaine fois ! PS : j'adore l'expression « mise à mort » mdr (euh pardon pour l'esprit sadique se reveille, fuyonssss XD)_

_**Penny chérie** : Wéééé j'ai une groupieeee (okay je sors mdr) Voui, je ne peux pas le nier à cause des reviews, je sais… Mais quand même, elle est loin d'être parfaite mdr XD Merci pour autant de compliments en ces quelques lignes, je suis vraiment touchée ! Je t'adore (et j'espère avoir la suite des aventures de Selly bientôt, même si je pense que ça doit pas être simple de trouver le temps d'écrire avec l'école… Oh tant que j'y pense, j'aurais un dessin à te passer la prochaine fois que je te croiserais sur MSN lol !) Merci encore !!! _

_**The-Misery** : Thanks ! (je suis fière de mon idée muahahaha (oui, oui, mes chevilles se portent très bien XD) Cette idée m'est venue en pensant à Romeo et Juliet) Et c'est partit pour de l'action !!!!!!! XD_

_**Shadowflora** : Je suis contente que tu soies de l'avis de Bella ! (pour Edward, ce serait moins drôle s'il cédait vite à Bella XD… C'est son maudit caractère qui le rend aussi irrésistible mdr) Du côté de Renée et Charlie, en effet, ça va pas être simple… M'enfin tu verras XD Vivement ton prochain chapitre !!! Merci de toujours me lire !_

_**Theriel **: Amie sadique (sifflote) tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ci ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant aujourd'hui… J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée !!! (Reviens nous vite ouinnnnnnnnn)_

_**Julie** : Marchiiiiiii !!!_

_**EdwardEtBella** : Les dialogues de Jane Austen sont plutôt euh… Cérémonieux ? (je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Euh… Les actes en disent plus que les paroles parfois XD) C'était le style du XIXème quoi ! J'ai beaucoup profité de ce cher Edward, merci de t'en inquiéter (rire sadique) Merci beaucoup !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! (et ma palme d'or alors ! MDR)_

_**XxjustinblainxX** : Merciiii ! Voui, se faire oublier des gens qu'elle aime, c'est triste… Mais parfois, il le faut…_

_**Aya** : Thanks ! J'avoue que la solution est assez radicale mais quand on y réfléchit, Bella a-t-elle encore le choix ? Bientôt, on va se rendre compte que les Cullen ne grandissent pas et ils vont devoir organiser leur propre fuite… Et Bella devra les suivre… C'est difficile, mais j'ignore si elle avait vraiment le choix, au final. Lol j'imagine d'ici la mort de Bella : morte en ayant avalé un poisson rouge ? (ok je sors, c'est un peu trop ridicule XD) Pour le pouvoir, je pense plutôt lui donner une spécificité, mais ça, ce sera plus développé dans « Clair de Terre », je ne t'en dis pas plus XD Un clin d'œil à Clair de Lune ? Oh, je voyais pas ça comme ça ! Bien trouvé ! (s'incline bien bas) Si j'ai décidé de l'appeler ainsi, c'est parce que c'est aussi un évènement astronomique, lié à la lumière cendrée et que ce nom me parait très beau mdr ! Au plaisir de te revoir !_

_**La-tite-Yuya** : Merciii ! Contente que mon retournement de situation te plaise ! (rougit)_

_**Mathilde** : C'est trop trop trop gentil ce que tu me dis là !!! (calinnnnn mdr XD) Vivement que Eclipse sorte en France ! Je suis impatiente ! Courage ! (d'ailleurs, je vais m'arranger pour finir mes fics (basées sur New Moon) avant la sortie d'Eclipse en France… ça va être chaud mais je pense y arriver !) Merci encore !!!_

_**Kya sama** : Je veux voir tes nouveaux gants !!!! (vivement octobre ! Hey, dans un mois environ !!!) Voui, c'est vrai que je me suis inspirée de la fin de New Moon, je me suis dit qu'un petit vote, ça ne faisait pas de mal de temps à autre mdr ! Merci pour tes reviews qui me redonnent à chaque fois la pêche ! Je me répète mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ! (imagine Edo qui s'en va avec le « no looking back » qui s'affiche mdr) Edo powaaaaaa !!!_

_**Lara** : Thanks !!! Peut être que ce chapitre sera nul et que tu pourras le critiquer, qui sait ? (ok je sors mdr) Bonne rentrée, Miss !!! Je penserais à toi très fort !!! (moi je rentre le 25 Septembre muahahahaha)_

_Merci aussi aux autres personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire !_

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Ultime Présent**

* * *

Décider de la manière dont on désirait mourir n'était pas une chose facile… Comment allait-on organiser ma mort pour qu'elle reste crédible et qu'elle ne paraisse pas cruelle ? 

Après quelques instants de réflexion, nous nous étions décidés pour la manière accidentelle, qui était bien entendu la meilleure - ma maladresse légendaire m'aiderait dans cette entreprise.

- Noyade ? proposa Jasper.

- Trop douloureux ! refusa Edward.

- Assassinat ? s'exclama Alice.

- Trop barbare ! De quoi encore plus traumatiser Charlie et Renée ! se récria mon compagnon d'éternité en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Un accident de voiture, alors ? tenta Rosalie tandis qu'elle mordillait un crayon de mine. C'est le plus classique…

En moi même, je me demandais combien de fois ils avaient eu ce genre de conversation - qui leur semblait tout à fait anodine.

- Est-ce que je pourrais au moins participer à l'élaboration de ma propre mort ? demandais-je enfin.

Emmett se tourna vers moi.

- Alors, Bella, comment désires-tu mourir ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

- Paisiblement ? tentais-je.

Parler de ma future mort et en plaisanter était assez étrange…

- Et pourquoi pas un accident de voiture combiné à une noyade ?

Toute l'assemblée dévisagea Esmée comme si elle avait un troisième bras.

- Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'étonna le Vampire aux cheveux caramel.

- Non, non, c'est parfait ! s'exclama Emmett. Esmée, tu as toujours les meilleurs idées !

J'ignorais s'il fallait que moi aussi je la complimente…

- On provoque un accident, une chute… La voiture tombe dans l'océan et lorsqu'on retrouvera la voiture, il sera impossible de mettre la main sur les passagers, qui seront très certainement introuvables, noyés au fond de l'océan… Simple, efficace, ça me plaît ! commenta Jasper.

Je sifflais d'admiration devant le raisonnement du Vampire. Ils avaient vraiment l'habitude de préparer leur mort…

- Je m'y oppose, maugréa soudain Edward.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

- Je suis un très bon conducteur ! continua-t-il.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Edward, ce sera moi qui serais au volant, éludais-je.

- Ceci explique donc cela, s'amusa-t-il, en m'offrant une moue des plus craquante.

Nous étions arrivés à la fin du mois de septembre et tout se passait pour le mieux. Nous jonglions entre San Francisco et Seattle - suivant les moments où j'avais cours ou non - et le plan pour organiser ma mort prenait peu à peu forme. D'ici décembre, selon les pronostics de Carlisle, nous pourrions mettre notre plan en exécution.

Depuis l'incident du treize septembre - je m'étonnais que cette date ne soit pas tombée un vendredi - je recevais toujours autant de coups de fils de la part de Charlie et Renée, mais jamais plus l'un d'eux n'avaient prit le risque de s'inviter chez moi à l'improviste.

J'aimais à penser qu'excepter cette histoire de mort à simuler, les choses allaient bien…

Une chose cependant me tracassait : comment partir du monde des « vivants » sans alerter les miens, sans pour autant, de mon côté, regretter une quelconque absence d'adieu ? Depuis le début de l'année, j'avais l'impression de passer ma vie à quitter _ce_ monde que je connaissais si bien. Mais n'était-ce pas cela, devenir Vampire ? N'était-ce pas dire adieu au monde des mortels pour être accueillis dans les bras d'une dimension plus fantastique ?

J'étais à nouveau à Seattle, seule. L'avion d'Edward décollait en milieu d'après midi – mon compagnon d'éternité avait des affaires à régler en compagnie de Carlisle.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains : décrochant le téléphone, je me mis à composer le numéro de Charlie à la va-vite.

Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire n'était que pure folie… Et pourtant, c'était comme si une voix me criait de le faire et de penser aux conséquences plus tard.

Retourner à Forks… Pure inconscience de ma part…

- Papa, est-ce que je pourrais passer chez toi maintenant ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

C'était maintenant ou jamais : si je partais sans le voir _maintenant,_ j'allais le regretter amèrement.

* * *

Il avait accepté… Charlie se trouvait sur le perron, me fixant d'un air sceptique. De mon côté, j'étais angoissée. Je devais faire vite. 

- Désolée de passer à l'improviste, m'excusais-je. Je ne reste pas… Je voulais juste…

- Je comprends… Rentre…

Il me laissa passer. Je me frayais un chemin jusque dans notre cuisine. Comprenait-il véritablement ?

- J'arrive, j'en ai pour une seconde…

A tout moment les loups garou pouvaient surgir pour venir me tailler en pièce, sans pitié aucune – Jake les laisseraient-ils faire ? Je triturais nerveusement mon manteau en attendant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête !

J'aperçus alors Charlie sortir un paquet cadeau du tiroir de la commode. Il prit une chaise et déposa un étui sur la table qui nous séparait. Je saisis et commença à l'ouvrir, curieuse.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, Bella… De ta mère et moi… ajouta-t-il, visiblement très gêné. Je n'ai plus pensé à te le donner lors de ma dernière visite… Alors tant que j'y pense.

J'ouvris les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Il ne fallait pas ! marmottais-je, tout aussi gênée que lui.

- Va y, ouvre-le, m'intima-t-il doucement.

Je m'exécutais. Et à l'intérieur de l'étui, un collier brillait de mille feux ; la chaîne en argent était ornée d'une magnifique pierre noire, sombre et envoûtante, taillée en forme de croix égyptienne.

- C'est de l'hématite, expliqua mon père tandis que j'observais la pierre avec attention. C'est ta mère qui a choisis la chaîne, j'ai choisis la pierre…

- Papa, c'est… Trop… bégayais-je, émue.

- On a pas tous les jours vingt ans, se contenta de répondre mon géniteur.

Je n'osais plus le prendre dans mes bras, de peur de réveiller le prédateur qui sommeillait en moi, mais lui sourit timidement. Nous restâmes quelques instants silencieux à s'observer mutuellement. Soudain, encore plus mal à l'aise, Charlie prit la parole :

- Ecoute, Bella, nous nous sommes quittés en assez mauvais termes la dernière fois… Je n'apprécie pas réellement celui que tu as choisis ainsi que la vie que tu mènes depuis que tu es avec lui… Mais… si tout cela te convient, alors je voulais que tu saches que…

- Je le sais…

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, je déchiffrais le fond de sa pensée… Je tentais de sourire, étouffant un sanglot.

- Je le garderais précieusement toute ma vie, jurais-je en refermant ma main sur le pendentif.

- J'espère bien ! s'amusa mon père. Allez, maintenant, file !

Je lui obéissais et sortais prestement.

- Et n'oublie pas de remercier Renée !!! me lança-t-il.

* * *

Seattle… Le retour… 

Le calme régnait dans mon appartement. A mon arrivée, je m'étais contentée de m'asseoir dans mon canapé, les yeux rivés dans le vide, ignorant le petit bouton « message » qui clignotait sereinement dans les ténèbres.

Le bruit du téléphone résonna soudainement dans le salon et m'écorcha les oreilles, en contraste avec le silence pesant de la pièce. Je sursautais puis recherchais frénétiquement le combiné d'une main hasardeuse. Lorsque je mis la main dessus, je décrochais. Ce fut une voix qui tentait vainement de contenir ses émotions qui répondit à mon « Allo ».

- Maman ?

Je me sentais revenir à moi même.

_- Oh, Bella !!!_

Si elle l'avait pu, ma mère m'aurait très certainement prise dans ses bras à l'heure qu'il était. Entendre sa voix après une aussi longue absence m'emplit de tristesse. Je m'accrochais au combiné comme à une lumière transperçant les ténèbres, une lueur qui me brûlait presque tant elle était puissante.

- Comment te portes-tu ?

_- Bella ! J'ai essayé de te joindre pendant toute la semaine !!! J'ai laissé des messages sur ta boîte mail et sur ton répondeur, les as-tu reçus ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! J'ai appelé Charlie ce soir, pour savoir ce qu'il en était, mais il était injoignable ! Bella, pourquoi n'étais-tu donc pas dans ton appartement cette semaine ? J'espère que tu ne sèches pas les cours, jeune demoiselle !!!_

- Du calme, Maman, respire ! finis-je par articuler, amusée par le ton parental que tentait de prendre sa voix. Cette semaine, je me trouvais chez Carlisle et Esmée, à San Francisco… Et là, je viens à peine de quitter Charlie !

Un peu plus rassurée, Renée me fit la morale quelques minutes de plus.

- Comment va Phil ? demandais-je à une Renée enfin rassurée – après qu'elle ait entendu de mes nouvelles.

_- Très bien !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

D'après le son de sa voix, elle semblait heureuse. Un sourire se traça sur mes lèvres : j'avais définitivement réalisé le bon choix en quittant Phoenix pour la confier à Phil. Je me surpris à penser que sans son remariage, sans doute jamais je n'aurais connu un bonheur aussi intense. Grâce à elle, j'avais croisé la route d'un Vampire, d'un homme envoûtant… Edward Cullen…

Soudain, un mot, une seule et unique pensée me traversa l'esprit :

- Merci, soufflais-je, tentant de contenir l'émotion qui m'habitait.

Naïvement, Renée ne me demanda pas à quel sujet.

_- A propos du collier, c'est ça ? Ton père te l'a enfin donné ?_ s'exclama-t-elle innocemment.

- Pas seulement, pensais-je.

Je lui parlais de mes nombreuses excursions à San Francisco et lui confiait que nous comptions en refaire d'autres très prochainement – histoire qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas d'avantage. Notre conversation se conclut ainsi :

_- Amuse-toi bien avec Edward à San Francisco !!!_

- J'essayerai… souris-je, rêveuse.

_- Je suis certaine que tu y arriveras !_ s'amusa ma mère. _Tant que Edward est à tes côtés, tu irradies de bonheur !_

Elle n'avait pas tort…

_- Je t'aime, Bella !_

- Je t'aime aussi, Maman…

* * *

- Je suis rentré, souffla-t-il au creux de mon cou. 

Je l'avais entendu avant même qu'il ne rentre dans l'appartement mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. J'avais sortis le collier que m'avait offert Charlie ; il reposait dans le creux de ma main. J'hésitais à le mettre. De toute ma vie, je n'avais pas éprouvé le besoin de porter des bijoux… C'était, selon moi, quelque chose réservé aux pom pom girls de Phœnix, de jolis colliers de perles, rehaussant à merveille l'éclat de leur beauté…

Charlie avait pensé à moi en choisissant une pierre fine et discrète. Je lui en étais plus que reconnaissante – en se portant volontaire pour le choix de la pierre, il avait évité les goûts extravagants de ma mère. Voilà ce que c'était, que l'intuition d'un père, me surpris-je à penser tandis que j'observais le collier, toujours aussi réticente à le mettre à mon cou.

Le regard d'Edward se reporta sur l'objet de ma réflexion. Je l'aperçus froncer ses sourcils, un air énigmatique s'inscrivit sur son visage, puis, ses doigts fantomatiques frôlèrent ma paume et me dérobèrent le collier qui y reposait. A son contact, je tressaillis.

Edward me contourna à vitesse vampirique et se stoppa derrière moi. Il frôla mes longs cheveux et en écarta quelques mèches, de ses mains d'albâtre. Je sentis la chaîne entrer en contact avec ma peau. Je le laissais faire.

Une fois son geste fini, il vint contempler son œuvre et me fixa d'un œil faussement critique. Je laissais échapper un faible rire.

- Verdict, monsieur le juge ?

- Définitivement coupable ! m'affirma le Vampire, se prenant au jeu. Il est évident que l'accusée essaye d'influencer le Jury par sa beauté ! Je réclame une suspension d'audience !

- Accordée, m'exclamais-je en mimant un marteau que l'on frappait sur une table.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent alors et échangèrent un baiser que l'on pouvait qualifier de passionné. Je sentis ses mains parcourir mon dos, et ma respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée. Lorsque nos bouches s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, Edward emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes et les garda contre son torse. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

- L'hématite contraste à merveille avec la couleur de ta peau et je trouve ça charmant, m'annonça-t-il soudain.

Gênée, ne pouvant supporter son regard incandescent, je me mis à contempler le sol. Il m'attira contre lui et me força à redresser la tête, ses mains parcourant mon visage avec tendresse.

- Cette pierre est de la même couleur que tes yeux lorsque tu es affamée, ajouta-t-il. Charlie a très bon goût…

Je me raidissais. Il savait ! Je n'attendais pas qu'il se mette en colère et prenais les devants.

- J'avais besoin de…

- C'était dangereux, Bella, affirma-t-il, cassant.

- Peut être, mais…

- Bella, chérie, ne te met pas en danger inutilement, s'il te plait, plaida Edward.

Il paraissait étrangement calme par rapport aux autres fois où nous nous étions disputés.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas en colère ? m'étonnais-je, déboussolée.

- Si, je le suis, répondit-il. Mais me mettre en colère pour quelque chose que tu as déjà fait est inutile.

- Oh… D'accord… marmottais-je, interdite.

- Cependant, promet-moi une chose, Bella…

- Ca dépend de ce que tu me demandes, répondis-je, sur la défensive.

- Promet-moi que plus jamais tu ne te mettras en danger comme tu l'as fait cet après-midi ! Bella, ne retourne plus à Forks ; c'est désormais infesté de lo… de dangers ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, comprend-moi !

- Promis, soufflais-je au creux de son cou.

J'y déposais un baiser. Je n'avais pas lu une telle angoisse dans ses yeux depuis ma transformation – cette angoisse qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait me perdre. J'en tressaillis.

- Tu es sauve… C'est le principal… continua-t-il tandis que ses mains parcouraient mon visage, comme pour se rassurer lui-même que je n'avais effectivement rien. Mais lorsque Alice t'a perdu de vue, dans ses visions, j'ai réellement eu la peur de ma vie ! S'il te plait, ne me refait plus jamais une peur comme ça, Bella ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fait le au moins pour moi !

J'acquiesçais. Le visage - toujours effrayé - de mon compagnon d'éternité se détendit peu à peu. Lorsqu'il agissait de cette manière, lorsqu'il me montrait ses faiblesses, il était encore plus persuasif – plus attendrissant - que lorsqu'il se mettait en colère contre moi.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Comme d'habitude, j'attends votre verdict !_

_J'avais oublié, au chapitre précédant, de vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée à toutes et tous, en espèrant qu'une très bonne année scolaire vous attende ! (ça me rend déjà nostalgique, moi, la rentrée au collège/lycée... snif...)_

_A très vite !!!_


	22. Requiem Infini

_Bonjour tous le monde !!!_

_Je poste assez rapidement en ce moment, un miracle est enfin arrivé mdr ! (enfin j'en profite tant que j'ai encore le temps)_

_Les réponses aux Reviews :_

_**Penny** : Merciiiii, comme toujours ! La suite est pour maintenant !_

_**EdwardEtBella **: Ennuyeux ? Bah j'ai déjà trouvé plus ennuyeux (je sais, c'est pas une excuse XD) Vouiii, avec Edward, j'ai chassé du Grizzli au fusil à pompe (okay, dans une salle d'arcade, mais ça compte, non ? XD), il m'a offert un ballon et puis et puis (rougit) muahahaha (voui, je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit, merci de demander XD) Je vais avoir du mal ? Minceeee ! Je vais quand même essayer… Et puis il me reste deux chapitres et un épilogue alors ça devrait aller mdr ! Merci pour ma palme d'or, miss lectrice exigeante dont j'adore les reviews ! (Et ppur répondre à ta seconde review : J'étais juste en train de poster XD)_

_**Aya **: Le même collier ? Humm je l'ai à peu près, moi (ok je sors XD) En réalité, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire offrir comme bijou et tout d'un coup, ce collier m'est revenu en mémoire (le mien est moins joli quand même…) Comme quoi, l'inspiration… Pour Edward, ça va être plus difficile mais si tu veux, on peut essayer d'organiser un rapt de Vampire (Il faudra faire attention à son cou XD) Clair de Terre arrivera tout bientôt ! D'ici quelques semaines tout au plus (mais j'ai aucune idée de comment développer mon plan avec cohérence, je vais m'amuser mdr) Bonne année de seconde ! (accroche-toi, c'est la classe la plus difficile (enfin ça l'était pour moi, avec toutes ces matières scientifiques (heureusement, vers la fin de l'année, j'écrivais mes fics pour passer le temps XD)))_

_**Julie** : Nul, la rentrée ? Arf, un peu comme chaque rentrée, non ? (on somnole pendant que les profs se présentent XD) Thank You !!!!_

_**Lara** : Hellow ! Pas encore de critique pour cette fois ? Et celui ci ? mdr Merci pour le collier. Pour San Francisco, c'est vrai qu'après coup, je me suis dit que ça devait être ensoleillé… Mais bon, on va dire que Carlisle et compagnie se font des vacances là bas (ils sont assez riches pour arrêter de travailler quelques mois XD) Remercie mon esprit criminel pour l'accident/noyade, je ne me souviens même plus comment j'en suis arrivée là ! (c'est flippant d'un certain côté quand même lol) Oui, j'avoue être chanceuse pour rentrer aussi tard, mais je pense que cette année va être difficile et intéressante à la fois… Je fais une FAC de Lettres Modernes (Mon rêve ; étudier des livres toute l'année !!! XD) Bon appetit en retard et merci encore XD_

_**XxjustineblainxX** : Voui ! Elle fait des efforts, hein ? XD Merciiii ! (ta rentrée s'est bien passée ?)_

_**Lorane **: (morte de rire devant l'expression « grand flippé de la vie » XD) Tu vas connaître la réaction de Renée et Charlie dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'elle te conviendra ! (Sadique muahahahahaha) Et tu essayes de me motiver là ? Hyuuuu marchera ? Marchera pas ? XD (je suis gentille et j'aime mes lectrices ? huhuhu en effet, au point de les torturer dans mes réponses de reviews XD)_

_**KamOmille** : Désolée d'écrire des choses déprimantes (une seconde nature chez moi ?) Bonne rentrée, tant mieux si tu es contente d'y retourner (c'est assez rare, j'avoue, mais je comprends XD) Je ne pensais pas non plus poster aussi vite… Mais en ce temps où tous le monde rentre, comme je m'ennuyais un peu, j'ai avancé dans ma fic Un cadeau ? Faut pas exagérer non plus ! Mes cadeaux à moi, ce sont les reviews que vous prenez le temps de m'envoyer, na ! Arf, Dracula de Bram Stoker ! Il faut que je le lise moi aussi !!! (l'homme qui a renouvelé le mythe du Vampire avant Anne Rice !!!) Tu n'es pas indiscrète du tout : je vais commencer ma première année de Lettres Modernes à la FAC… Du français quoi XD (et toi, tu es en quoi ?) Merci pour cette longue review !!!_

_**Charly** : Non, le moment où vous devez pleurer, ce sera peut être dans ce chapitre (rire sadique) Merci, vraiment ! Il me semble que tu m'avais déjà laissé une review (je me souviens de ton pseudo, qui me faisait penser à Charlie Swan mdr) Merci de t'inquiéter de la santé de mes chevilles, tu as bien raison ; après je ne vais plus pouvoir marcher dans la rue mdr XD A bientôt, j'espère !_

_**Kya sama** : J'ai fumé ? Naannnn, je suis tout à fait dans mon état normal (la musique et Twilight sont ma drogue, yess XD) Belladien ? Hummm, on l'ajoute au dictionnaire ? XD Merci d'être aussi patiente avec moi et de toujours me consacrer du temps, même quand tu n'en as pas forcement pour moi ! Je t'adore, mais tu le sais XD Edo powaaaaa ! (pas présent hélas dans ce chapitre)_

_**Theriel **: Bon courage pour ton année de seconde ! C'est la plus dure mais la plus tranquille à la fois… Tant que tu la lis ma fic et qu'elle te plait, c'est le principal (mais hélas les études passent avant tout…) J'espère te revoir quand même un jour XD_

_**La-tite-yuya** : Hein qu'ils sont mignons ? XD (arf merci Stephenie Meyer de les avoir créés !!!!!!!) Merci encore pour ta review !!!_

_Merci aussi à **VOUS**, les personnes anonymes qui apprecient ma fic !!!_

_Je vous préviens juste d'une chose au niveau de ce chapitre : il est du point de vue de Charlie en non de celui de Bella._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre vingt : Requiem Infini**

* * *

Ce matin, lorsqu'on vint sonner à ma porte de bonne heure, je sus que tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Une chose était certaine mais n'atténuait pourtant pas ma crainte : ce ne pouvait pas être le shérif – le shérif, c'était moi. 

J'enfilais ma robe de chambre malgré moi et me dirigeais donc vers la porte d'entrée.

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

A ces mots, j'ouvrais la dite-porte et observais, égaré, la personne qui avait sonné à ma porte. C'était un gars du boulot.

- Jim ?

Que me voulait-il à une heure pareille ? Il me fixa avec gêne puis sembla se perdre dans l'examen de mes pantoufles.

- Je les ai achetés à Port Angeles, maugréais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pardon ?

Complètement paumé.

- Mes pantoufles…

Silence.

- Chef Swan… Il y a eu un accident hier soir. Sur l'autoroute.

- Hier soir ?

Les gamins du coin avaient-ils décidés de sortir leurs motos et ça avait tourné au vinaigre ? Avec ce verglas présent un peu partout, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Mais était-ce grave au point que je doive me déplacer ? Sans détour, je l'interrogeais, dans le but de m'informer : avait-il déjà prévenu la famille, y avait-il des survivants, bref le genre de questions habituelles.

- Chef… En fait… Pour la famille…

- Vous avez besoin de moi pour le faire ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Bon sang, quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond aujourd'hui !

- Ne tournez pas autour du pot, jeune homme ! menaçais-je.

Soudain, une voiture – que je reconnus comme étant celle de Jacob et Billy – surgit de la brume matinale et se gara juste à proximité de ma voiture de patrouille.

- Billy ? Jake ?

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait tout autour de moi mais à en voir leur visage, je redoutais le pire. Le visage de Jake, tandis qu'il poussait la chaise de son père, était divisé entre rage et chagrin.

- Je suis désolé, m'affirma mon ami.

- Désolé pour quoi ?

Le sang se glaça dans mes veines et je sentis une sensation de peur poindre en moi. Un accident sur la route qui menait jusqu'ici… Prévenir la famille des victimes… La visite de Jim alors que les gars n'auraient pas eu besoin de moi en temps normal… Billy dévisagea le policier, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et lui maugréa un « Vous ne lui avez encore rien dit ? » dont la réponse fut « J'allais juste le faire quand vous êtes arrivés.» Mon cœur se stoppa sous le coup de la surprise.

- Charlie, hier soir, il y a eu un accident sur la route entre Forks et Seattle… Tu sais, celle qui passe près de la côte…

Il n'eut pas le courage de poursuivre son récit. Non… Non, _non_ ! Dites-moi que ce scénario catastrophe qui se gravait dans mon esprit n'était que chimère !

- Bella ?

C'était comme si elle était à mes côtés depuis le début et que soudainement, à l'appel de son nom, elle s'éloignait pour disparaître de mon champ de vision pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… Ne me dites pas que c'est grave… Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me précipitais alors vers le téléphone, pour m'assurer que toutes mes prémonitions étaient fausses. On me stoppa dans ma lancée. J'ignorais qui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont-ils, où est-elle ?

Le silence seul suivit ma ribambelle de questions insensées. Et ces questions semblèrent écraser mon cœur par le poids de leurs significations. Puis, une toute petite question me traversa l'esprit :

- Comment ?

A celle-ci, on sembla bien vouloir me répondre.

- Le verglas sur la route fait des victimes chaque année, affirma mon collègue.

* * *

D'abord la route en forme de serpent, une hauteur vertigineuse, une barrière en taule rompue avec violence et enfin, le reste d'une Volvo argentée que je me refusais d'identifier. Voila tout ce qui restait sur les lieux supposés de l'accident. 

Jim m'expliqua qu'ils avaient repêchés la voiture dans l'océan qui bordait la route. Devant un tel spectacle, j'aurais dû rester de marbre. Sauf que cette fois, j'étais ici non pas en tant que shérif mais en tant que simple spectateur - et que les victimes se trouvaient être ma fille et son mari.

- Vous les avez retrouvés ? demandais-je à un autre collègue.

- Toujours pas… Et l'océan est vaste… On cherche toujours, conclut-il, mal à l'aise.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider… Après tout, je suis…

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, Charlie.

Il me gratifia amicalement d'une tape dans le dos. En effet, il ne valait mieux pas. Même moi je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Rien que de penser à la découverte des corps, j'éprouvais un frisson de répulsion.

- Courage ! me souffla un autre collègue. On fait le maximum !

Billy, comprenant alors ma détresse, vint à mon secours.

- Il te faut être patient, avec un peu de chance, nous les retrouverons très bientôt !

D'après l'intonation de sa voix, il semblait aussi convaincu que je ne l'étais.

- Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu arriver ? m'exclamais-je.

Les détails, je les connaissais déjà, mais ils ne me suffisaient pas. Apparemment, mes collègues avaient reçus un étrange coup de fil, dans la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas pu connaître l'interlocuteur, mais ce dernier leurs avait affirmé qu'il avait entendu un bruit inquiétant venant de l'autoroute.

Les policiers avaient donc accourus sur les lieux, en compagnie d'une ambulance mais seules les traces que les freins avaient laissés dans le bitume étaient visibles. La barrière, sauvagement enfoncée, prouvait qu'une voiture était passée par-dessus bord. Au bas de la colline, tout était déjà calme. Les secours en avaient conclus qu'il était déjà trop tard et s'étaient mis à la recherche de la voiture. Quelle ne fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent la Volvo argentée du fils Cullen. Ils avaient alors confié à Jim la dure mission de m'annoncer l'accident…

- Elle semblait si vivante… Heureuse… Et là, d'un coup… Elle a… disparu ?

Je ne pouvais décemment pas y croire ! A chaque instant, j'étais persuadé que Bella allait surgir de derrière le fourgon de Jim et m'annoncer que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, au pire un mauvais rêve. Mais voila, ce n'était pas un songe ; le froid hivernal me blessait et cette douleur me ramenait constamment à la dureté de la vie : elle était morte.

* * *

Un jour, deux jours, trois jours… Une semaine de recherche se poursuivit, puis une autre encore, sans découverte. Et le temps passait et effaçait peu à peu tous mes espoirs de les retrouver vivants. 

Le lendemain de l'accident, je m'étais rendu dans l'appartement de Bella, à Seattle, pour constater que personne n'y était passé depuis le moment de l'accident. Dans le salon, une lueur brillait, celle de son répondeur et des messages que j'y avais laissé. Tout espoir était anéantit. Ainsi, le monde me paraissait morne et vide autour de moi.

Bien entendu, il y avait Renée qui paraissait subir les mêmes épreuves que moi, Phil aussi était présent, tout autant affecté par notre perte, mais savoir que d'autres partageaient ma peine était loin d'être quelque chose de réconfortant. Dès que je tentais un sourire, dès que je tentais de renaître de mes cendres, je voyais tous ces visages abattus par le chagrin et je sombrais à mon tour, ramené à la dure réalité : elle n'était plus là et quoique je fasse, ça ne changerait pas.

- C'est de ma faute ! s'exclama Renée pour l'énième fois.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Phil en la serrant dans ses bras. Ne dit pas de bêtises pareilles ! Ce n'est la faute de personne…

Renée était inconsolable : elle était persuadée qu'elle avait été une mauvaise mère, pour s'éloigner de sa fille, au profit de sa relation avec Phil. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle aurait dû être plus souvent présente à ses côtés… Mais cela aurait-il changé quoi que ce soit ? Bella et Edward avaient étés engloutis par la mer, Renée aurait-elle pu changer leurs destins ?

Son visage, si beau, si souriant, avait considérablement changé ces derniers temps. Il semblait plus adulte, chargé de peine, tout comme le mien. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous attarder devant un miroir. Dans mes pires jours, je montais jusque dans la chambre de Bella et, assis sur son lit encore froissé, je me souvenais d'elle.

Ma visite des lieux de l'accident, le coup de téléphone et de la réaction de Renée – effondrée et persuadée, tout comme moi, qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve – tout cela hantait mes nuits. Puis, il me venait en rêve les visages tristes des amis de Bella : Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Sam Uley et bien d'autres encore. Les Cullen, parfois. J'avais l'impression de perdre l'esprit. Et leurs visages, certes, me hantaient, mais pas autant que ceux de ma fille et de son époux.

On ne les avait pas retrouvés et sans doute ne les retrouverait-t-on jamais. Penser qu'un jour leurs dépouilles nous seraient rendus par la mer suffisait à me donner des frissons – dans quel état seraient-elles ?

Le temps passait inlassablement et nous finîmes, d'un commun accord, par considérer Bella et Edward comme définitivement morts.

* * *

Renée et moi étions en train d'organiser les funérailles, totalement livrés à nous même. 

Penser un seul instant que les Cullen nous aideraient dans nos démarche fut une grossière erreur. Lorsque je l'avais appelé pour le prévenir, Carlisle ne s'était même pas dérangé pour venir sur place, Esmée non plus d'ailleurs. Personne.

Ma déception fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'ils m'annoncèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se délacer pour l'enterrement de leur fils et qu'ils nous laissaient le soin de nous en occuper. Ils nous proposèrent d'ailleurs de payer l'enterrement dans sa totalité – un sentiment de colère s'empara alors de moi. De quels droit osaient-ils être aussi mal élevés ?

J'essayais alors de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son fils et qu'ils se devaient d'être présent. Je plaidais du mieux que je le pouvais – et j'aurais été tenté de le traiter de tous les noms, si la décence ne m'en avait pas empêché.

Mon discours n'eut aucun effet sur lui : le ton de sa voix restait glacial et courtois, comme si la mort de son fils ne l'attristait pas plus que ça. Il acheva notre conversation sur un « Toutes mes condoléances » qui me parut sincère mais si distant que j'en chancelais.

Et Alice ? Et les autres Cullen ? Allaient-ils, eux aussi, ne pas assister à la cérémonie ? D'abord, un sentiment d'incompréhension me frappa violement, puis il se changea en profonde antipathie. Cette famille qui m'avait « ravit » ma fille et qui ne daignait même pas se déplacer pour un des leur me révulsait soudainement.

Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je n'avais aucun droit de les forcer à venir et j'ignorais d'ailleurs dans quelle ville ils se trouvaient désormais. J'avais beau les rechercher en faisant tracer leurs appels, en cherchant dans l'annuaire de San Francisco, en faisant jouer de mes contacts dans la police, mes recherches n'aboutirent à rien.

* * *

Habillé tout de noir, je me dirigeais vers la petite église que comportait le village de Forks. Renée s'appuyait contre Phil, comme pour éviter de sombrer. Je l'avouais, cet homme était quelqu'un de charmant, qui méritait de la rendre heureuse, de la consoler à ma place. Billy à mes côtés, je tentais de sortir de ma léthargie. Billy semblait triste, tout comme son fils, mais d'une manière qui semblait différente de la mienne. Tous les habitants de Forks me soutenaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient et je leurs en était plus que reconnaissant. 

- Et les Cullen ? chuchota mon ami alors que les orgues se mettaient à jouer.

- Ils ne viendront pas, répondis-je en tentant de modérer la désapprobation qui était palpable dans ma voix.

- … Je m'y attendais, maugréa Billy.

Etonné, je fronçais les sourcils.

- Ils ont révélé leur véritable nature, souffla l'indien.

Je sentais qu'il y avait un double sens à cette phrase, une sorte d'humour noir peut être. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'interroger sur cet étrange double sens : la mélodie des orgues réveilla la peine qui sommeillait au plus profond de mon âme.

Cette cérémonie fut sans doute l'une des plus douloureuses que j'eusse connue, avec celle d'Harry. On dit souvent qu'on peut se faire à l'idée d'enterrer ses parents, mais jamais à celle d'enterrer ses propres enfants. C'est, j'en suis convaincu, une chose qui brise le cœur de tous parents.

Je suivais la cérémonie d'un œil presque absent. Etait-ce bien l'enterrement de ma fille ? Pourquoi étais-je encore là, alors que nous n'avions même pas encore retrouvé son corps ? Peut être était-elle encore vivante, quelque part… Non, il ne fallait pas que je me mette à espérer un miracle !

Le discours de Renée, le prêtre qui parlait sans que je puisse comprendre les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, les visages des gens qui se forçaient à demeurer de marbre, le prêtre qui me disait ses « plus sincères condoléances »… Tout me semblait si irréaliste !

Lorsque je repris la notion du temps, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cimetière pour enterrer symboliquement leurs cercueils vides. On nous distribua à tous une rose carmin que nous devions déposer au dessus d'eux. Etrange scénario, remplis de symbolisme. J'arrivais en face du trou béant qu'on avait ouvert dans la terre, ce matin même. Dans un premier temps, je refusais de lâcher la rose. Mais il le fallait… Et je le fis, contre mon grès. Ce fut au tour de Renée de jeter sa rose, puis à Phil, et ainsi de suite.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues tandis que l'on recouvrait peu à peu l'endroit où _ils_ étaient supposés reposer en paix –leurs âmes tout du moins…

- Je dois y aller, Charlie, désolé, murmura Jake après être resté quelques minutes silencieux à mes côtés.

Il disparut alors mystérieusement dans la forêt. Quant à moi, plus absent que jamais, je restais jusqu'à la fin, en compagnie de Billy, Renée et Phil.

Et soudain, sans _elle_, ma vie me paraissait étrangement vide…

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Alors ? Désolée pour le chapitre bien déprimant !!! Je vous promets que le prochain sera plus joyeux ! (et je pense que vous l'aurez tout bientôt)_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, comme d'habitude !_


	23. Funérailles Fictives

_C'est moi Simba,  
C'est moi le roi, du royaume animal !_

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis déjà de retour, et oui (je suis en pleine période Dinsey aussi, pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai inscrit ces paroles un peu plus haut (je manque cruellement d'inspiration pour une entrée en matière alors j'ai choisis les paroles de la musique que j'écoute en ce moment mdr XD))

Les Réponses aux Reviews :

_**The-Misery** : Merci, comme d'habitude XD En effet, j'adore l'expression « compagnon d'éternité », je trouve ça tellement beau, comme expression !!! (et je rêve (optionnellement) que Edward soit le mien mdr) Concernant Billy et Jake, tu verras, ce sera développé bientôt (dans l'épilogue plus particulièrement) Pour "ce n'était pas la même tristesse que moi", oui, c'était ce que j'avais voulu dire. Merci pour tes réflexions, elles m'aident à progresser ! _

_**Ale** : Voui, déprimant, j'avoue, pardonnnnnn mdr ! Voici la suite, un peu plus joyeuse (dans la mesure du possible lol) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**KamOmille **: Merciiii !!! Je voulais moi aussi montrer les sentiments de Charlie et c'est pour ça que j'ai changé de point de vue, c'est plus intéressant comme ça mdr XD Je ne connaissais pas Jimmy Eat World - Hear You Me mais je l'ai écouté et c'est vraiment très beau ! (merci pour la comparaison avec Eclipse, vous aurez moins à attendre par contre pour la suite de ma fic XD) Pour les livres, je comprends, je fais la même chose, sauf que je suis moins méthodique que toi, je lis mes livres en fonction de mes envies, peu importe si d'autres attendent mdr ! (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai une pile de livres qui m'attend XD) Tu verras, c'est très bien, les Anne Rice !!! (c'est grâce à elle que je suis devenue accro aux Vampires) Dès que j'ai commencé la fac, je te dirais ce que j'étudie (des œuvres plus ou moins récentes, j'aurais aussi anglais, l'historique des modèles littéraires, du latin, et d'autres choses que je n'ai plus en mémoire…) Bon courage pour tes études ! (du design, wow !) Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère !_

_**XxjustineblainxX **: Il le sera, promis ! Merci pour ta review !_

_**EdwardEtBella** : Gné ? Désolée, j'ai jamais fait d'espagnol de toute ma vie alors ta deuxième phrase m'est aussi compréhensible que si tu m'écrivais en chinois XD Non, non, le fusil de chasse marche très bien mdr ! (dire que j'aurais pu passer au niveau supérieur si j'avais pas touché le bébé grizzli tsss XD) Si je n'étais pas accro puissance trois à Twilight, je pense que je n'écrierais pas cette fic (et que je ne crierais pas non plus « VOLVO » à chaque fois que j'en aperçois une mdr) Je rentre fin Septembre, donc, non je suis pas encore rentrée (ce qui fait que comme je m'ennuie un peu, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire ma fic, ce qui fait que les chapitres paraissent plus vite ) Les profs d'espagnol ? Tarés ? Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vérifier par moi même mais d'après mes amies… Oui, autant que les profs de Physique XD_

_Pour ta seconde review : Voui, c'était un POV Charlie… Je sais pas aussi si beaucoup de gens ont vu que je l'avais dit juste avant le début du chapitre… La prochaine fois, je préciserais en gras XD Charlie n'est pas mon personnage favoris mais je l'aime bien et je voulais montrer ce qu'il ressentait à l'annonce de la mort de Bella. (Billy, je l'aime pas trop non plus et Jake… Je le supporte on va dire XD) Et oui, je me débarrasse de la famille (rire sadique) Faut bien, je t'avouerais XD Pour le POV Edward, et bien, ce ne sera pas pour cette fic mais… Voilà, tu verras lol ! Je vais poster la fin très vite… Dans la semaine qui vient logiquement XD Quand tu as parlé de Midnight Sun, tu n'avais pas été très claire, j'avoue mdr ! Mais j'ignorais qu'il allait sortir peu après Breaking Dawn ! Stephenie Meyer l'a confirmé ? (toute impatiente de connaître les moindres pensées d'Edward) Merci pour tes reviews et au plaisir de te relire !_

_**Aya :** (contente) Arigato !!! Le POV de Jake ne sera pas pour maintenant… Mais pour bientôt hé hé ! Pour la réaction de Jake, tu verras aussi bientôt (je t'en dis pas plus pour te laisser la surprise niark XD) Mais je le vois trop bien hurler à la lune, ça devient grave ! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais poster très vite la fin ! Merci encore !_

_**Fascination120** : Thanks !!! La suite est un peu moins déprimante !_

_**Lara **: Parce queeeeeee XD Un truc avec Jake ? (grand sourire) Tu verras ! Tu es perspicace ! Je n'emploierais pas le mot « extraordinaire » pour parler de mon imagination mais plutôt « flippante » mdr ! Merci quand même XD Tu écris des fics, toi aussi ? (intéressée) Des trucs gores en plus ? (ok je sors mdr) Merci beaucoup, de même et au plaisir de te revoir !_

_**Penny** : De l'espoir ? Humm peut être, qui sait (tu viens de me donner une idée, là XD) Voui, ils sont libres maintenant, ils vont avoir l'éternité devant eux mdr !!! Merci pour ta review, comme toujours !!! (j'espère ne pas te décevoir)_

_**Mini Goth** : Arf première S ! Courage !!! C'est trop dur ! Pour le point de vue Charlie, je tenais beaucoup à ça, c'est entièrement ma faute muahahahahaha ! Je plaide coupable ! Des larmes ? Tu exagères mais c'est gentil (moi ? Faire pleurer des gens ? Wow, intéressant mdr) Si les Cullen ne sont pas venus, c'est parce qu'ils pouvaient risquer un conflit avec les loups garou et aussi pour forcer Charlie à couper les ponts. Parce que tôt ou tard, la famille Cullen allait disparaître et il fallait faire en sorte que Charlie ne trouve pas ça louche (je sais pas si je suis très claire dans mes explications, si ? mdr) Je vais publier très vite cette semaine, je vais profiter du répit de ces fins de vacances pour avancer un maximum. Tu auras donc pas mal de lecture à ton retour ! Encore merci, en espérant que la suite te plaira ! Bon courage pour la section S ! PS : pas de soucis, j'aime, j'adore lire XD_

_**PoseidonDemon** : Bienvenue à toi et merci d'avoir prit le temps de m'envoyer une review ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tout lu d'une seule traite ! Je suis sans voix mdr. Wow OO Le titre anglais de Tentation est New Moon. Merci pour tant de compliments (la suite officielle arf ! Un superbe compliment XD) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! (HS : je suis allée sur ton profile de fanfiction (j'avoue, je suis curieuse mdr) et juste une petite question : toi qui est de sexe masculin, comment as-tu trouvé Fascination ? XD) Au plaisir de te relire !_

_**Kyky :** C'est vraiment gentil ! (mais aussi, tu as une vie en dehors du net et je t'accapare assez souvent mdr) Jake, au courant ? (sourire sadique) Tu verras (enfin tu as déjà vu… Oi, ma fic, finie, je vais pas m'en remettre TT) Pour la Volvo, je plaide coupable mdr ! J'ai osé, désolée XD Je t'adore !!!_

_**Julie** : Plus joyeux, promis XD Merci pour ta review !!!!!!!_

_**Léti1515** : Bon retour mdr XD (tes vacances se sont bien passées ?) Merci beaucoup (s'incline bien bas) Voici la suite !_

_Merci aussi aux autres lecteurs !!!_

_Important (je prefère preciser XD) : Ce chapitre est une sorte de **flash-back** ; l'action se déroule avant l'accident. Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-et-un : Funérailles Fictives**

* * *

- Hors de question !!! 

A quelques mètres de là, j'observais la scène avec amusement.

- Jamais je ne pourrais ! s'exclama Edward, d'un air hautement tragique. Demande-moi n'importe quoi d'autre mais pas ça !

J'étouffais un éclat de rire ; il me fusilla du regard.

- Tu ne vas pas les laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ? s'insurgea-t-il avec démesure.

- Je te laisse le soin de décider… me contentais-je de répondre.

- Je l'ai vu, Edward ! affirma Alice avec véhémence. Il le faut !

- Jamais je ne sacrifierais ma Volvo pour…

- Bella ? termina le petit lutin. Tu entends ça, Bella ? Il préfère sa Volvo à toi !

J'entendis le rire bien spécifique à Emmett résonner dans la pièce d'à côté. Je pris un air faussement outré.

- Les hommes sont tous les même, Bella, demandez leur de choisir entre leur voiture et la femme qu'ils aiment et ils…

- Rose ! fulmina Edward, ses yeux fauves lançant des éclairs tandis qu'Alice approuvait les propos de Rosalie, d'un signe de tête.

- Quoi ? Je dis juste que l'accident serait plus crédible si la voiture qu'on retrouvait dans l'océan était une voiture que les gens de Forks connaissaient bien ! s'exclama la jeune femme aux allures de modèle, tout en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.

- Bella a, elle aussi, une voiture ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Non, pas mon truck ! Ne lui fait pas ça ! m'exclamais-je soudain.

- De toute façon, il ne dépasse pas les cinquante kilomètres heure, ça sera difficile de le faire aller dans l'océan avec une telle vitesse, éluda Jasper.

- Il n'y a que ta Volvo qui fasse l'affaire ! conclut Alice, dans les bras de Jasper.

- Je suis d'accord… Tu te rachèteras une autre Volvo, pas une autre Bella ! soupira Rosalie.

Nouveau fou rire de la part d'Emmett, qui cette fois vint nous rejoindre à vitesse vampirique, pour déposer un long baiser sur les lèvres de Rosalie. Le visage de cette dernière s'attendrit.

- Très bien, d'accord ! rugit mon compagnon d'éternité. Vous avez gagné, ce sera ma Volvo !

- Alléluia, mon truck ne sera donc pas sacrifié, m'exclamais-je alors en joignant mes deux mains, en signe de prière. Merci, Edward !

- C'est bien pour toi que je le fais ! bougonna-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

- Je sais ! m'amusais-je en m'approchant de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Edward, renfrogné quelques instants auparavant, me décocha une moue des plus craquante qui fit aussitôt chavirer mon cœur. On aurait dit que mon baiser était le prix de son sacrifice. Je lui souris en retour.

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, nous étions prêt. Nous attendions, tous réunis dans mon appartement de Seattle, un moment propice pour mettre notre plan à exécution.

- Ce ne sera pas pour ce matin… annonça Alice, après avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes. Il fera ensoleillé.

- Et demain ? demanda Jasper.

Alice secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Et est-ce que tu sais lorsqu'il fera un temps convenable pour pouvoir à nouveau faire une partie de base-ball ? demanda Emmett. Parce que je m'ennuie, moi !

- Hey, je ne suis pas une station météo ! maugréa le vampire aux allures de lutin.

Ainsi, les journées suivaient leurs cours, calmes et sereines. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement coupée du monde, sauf lorsque je devais me rendre à l'Université ou à la chasse pour me nourrir.

Nous étions à la mi-novembre et le temps était doux, comme si nous étions au printemps. C'était assez étrange. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression que nous ne pourrions jamais mettre notre plan à exécution.

Un soir, alors que je rêvais, seule et allongée sur mon lit, lumière éteinte, Alice vint me trouver. Un air grave inscrivit sur sa figure.

- Demain soir, m'annonça-t-elle.

Je me relevais, interdite, et compris. J'acquiesçais. Demain soir…

* * *

Esmée et Carlisle nous fixaient avec appréhension. Nous étions, Edward et moi, dans les rues de Seattle, dans la Volvo rutilante – pour la dernière fois sûrement. La voiture de Carlisle était sortie, elle aussi, prête à nous suivre. 

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett étaient là, eux aussi, mais uniquement pour nous souhaiter bonne chance.

Mon estomac était rempli de papillons lorsque Edward, après avoir salué ses frères et sœurs, démarra la voiture. Nous nous éloignâmes de ma rue à une vitesse humaine. Pour une fois, Edward ne semblait pas vouloir conduire comme un dingue.

- Au fait, n'étais-je pas censée conduire ? soufflais-je à mon compagnon d'éternité, une fois que nous avions quitté la ville.

- J'y ai bien réfléchis, Bella, et je pense que tu serais incapable de produire un accident de ton plein grès. Les Parques doivent être surmenées en ce moment et je n'ai pas très envi de tenter le diable en les appelant à l'aide.

- Ce n'est pas faux, marmottais-je.

- C'est pour ça que, cette fois, c'est moi qui m'occupe de nous tuer, chantonna Edward.

Le silence s'installa entre nous.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, n'est-ce pas ? finis-je par lâcher, aidée par la semi obscurité.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ma vie et non la tienne ? s'étonna-t-il en me fixant brusquement de ses pupilles ocres. Bella, Bella… Vraiment !

- D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit, maugréais-je.

Si j'avais encore pu rougir, je serais devenue carmin.

- Tu es adorable, ajouta-t-il soudainement.

Je sentis les nœuds dans mon estomac se resserrer dangereusement. Ma respiration se coupa lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je frissonnais de bonheur. La route entre Seattle et le lieu du futur accident était assez courte et nous nous en rapprochions dangereusement.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

La voix d'Edward me tira de ma torpeur. J'étais en train de réfléchir aux conséquences que mes actes allaient entraîner.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il ne t'arrivera rien, m'affirma-t-il.

J'acquiesçais. Le sang s'accéléra dans mes veines. Je tremblais légèrement en apercevant, malgré les ténèbres naissantes qui nous entouraient, la profondeur du gouffre.

- Accroche-toi bien, on y va, s'exclama-t-il soudain.

L'espace d'un instant, je vis le visage d'Emmett se transposer sur le sien. _Un vrai gamin !_ pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. J'essayais de ne plus penser à rien à par faire confiance à mon chauffeur.

Ce dernier tourna brusquement le volant et le lâcha en cours de route. Tout s'accéléra alors autour de nous : je sentis un énorme choc au niveau de ma cage thoracique, qui me coupa la respiration pendant quelques secondes tant la collision était féroce. En prévision de la violence des instants qui allaient survenir, je fermais les yeux. Mon corps fut soudain projeté en avant et se heurta à ma ceinture de sécurité. Par réflexe, mes bras couvrirent mon visage.

- Bella !

De mauvaise grâce, j'ouvrais les yeux. Sa voix devait sûrement être la seule en ce monde qui était capable de me faire réagir de cette façon. Même morte, si je l'entendais, j'étais persuadée que je me lèverais pour venir le rejoindre.

Ce fut à ce moment là que j'aperçus que nous étions en chute libre, notre voiture plongeait dans le vide. Une vue imprenable sur l'océan s'offrait à mes yeux – et ce dernier se rapprochait dangereusement. Je poussais un cri perçant tandis qu'Edward emprisonnait ma main dans la sienne et me regardait avec amusement.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un grand huit. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans le pauvre et innocent fauteuil tout en redoublant de cris.

On allait tomber. Non, _là_, on tombait !

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Malgré le bruit qui nous entourait, je pus entendre l'éclat de son rire. Je tournais machinalement la tête vers lui, furieuse, quand un second choc vint percuter la voiture qui nous servait de coquille.

A son contact, l'eau brisa les vitres. Elle s'infiltra à l'intérieur pour venir fouetter ma peau. Je ne ressentais ni le froid ni la douleur mais je devinais qu'en étant humaine, mon corps se serait brisé en mille morceaux s'il avait eu à subir de telles péripéties.

Je fus surprise de constater que je voyais dans l'eau aussi clairement qu'en plein jour : malgré tous ces mois passés, je ne l'avais encore jamais remarqué. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'apprécier cette découverte : la Volvo sombrait à grande vitesse au fin fond de l'océan et je ne tenais pas à me retrouver en compagnie des poissons pour l'éternité.

Je détachais ma ceinture, comme l'avait fait Edward quelques instants auparavant, pour ensuite tenter de le rejoindre à la nage. Je constatais à nouveau la facilité de mon entreprise.

Plus besoin de respirer, plus de douleur physique ressentie ; la vie de Vampire était décidément bien plus douce que celle des humains !

Je rejoignais la surface avant Edward, ce qui m'étonna fortement.

- C'est parce que tu es plus jeune que moi, m'expliqua-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Tu es donc plus forte que moi, physiquement.

- Charmant !

Je fixais mon regard à l'endroit où la Volvo se trouvait désormais. L'eau bougeait encore, probablement à cause du choc.

Et voila, c'était fini… J'étais officiellement morte…

Edward me rejoignit à la nage, sans difficulté et passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour ensuite m'entraîner vers le fond de l'océan. Nous coulions à nouveau... Immergés, je recherchais ses lèvres tout comme lui-même recherchait les miennes. Nous échangeâmes alors un baiser passionné. Je pouvais sentir le goût salé de l'eau de mer dans ma bouche à chaque fois qu'Edward quittait mon visage pour revenir à la charge.

Après quelques instants, nous décidâmes de regagner la terre ferme. Trempés jusqu'aux os, nous ne ressentions pas le froid. Pourtant, Edward, en parfait gentleman, retira sa veste, l'essora puis me la passa autour des épaules.

* * *

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Esmée, pleine d'appréhension lorsque nous rejoignions sa voiture. 

Elle nous accueillit avec une serviette pour chacun de nous. Le vent nous avait plus ou moins séché en cours de route mais nous acceptions volontiers ses présents. Carlisle était assis au volant, un portable à la main.

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, marmottais-je tandis que je me tournais vers le lieu de notre accident.

Je laissais échapper une grimace. Les remords commençaient à me tarauder pour ce que j'allais infliger à Charlie et Renée. Comme devinant ma pensée, Esmée m'entoura de ses bras blancs et me câlina comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant de huit ans. Ses longs cheveux caramels chatouillaient mon visage et cette impression me rappela ma mère. Je répondis à son étreinte en étouffant les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir. Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi, l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

- C'est fait, ils sont prévenus, annonça Carlisle une fois que je m'étais calmée.

- Merci, souriais-je tristement.

Il ne répondit rien si ce n'est qu'un faible sourire en retour du mien. Je regagnais les bras d'Edward. Il me mena à l'arrière de la voiture et, une fois assis, je logeais ma tête contre son torse. Je finissais par ne plus rien sentir, ne plus rien entendre. Je n'étais plus consciente de tout ce qui m'entourait.

Je sombrais, à l'abris dans les bras d'Edward.

* * *

- Chut, elle s'est… euh… Endormie ? 

J'ouvrais délicatement les yeux pour apercevoir que j'étais dans les airs, dans les bras d'Edward plus précisément, à mi-chemin de notre lit, dans l'appartement de Seattle. Tout autour de moi, les Cullen préparaient silencieusement leurs affaires.

- Bonjour, souffla Edward en me voyant à nouveau éveillée.

Il retira une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé sur mon visage et la remit en place, derrière mon oreille. Que s'était-il passé ? Que venait-il de dire, à l'instant ?

- J'ai… dormi ? m'exclamais-je tandis qu'il me reposait par terre.

Je le dévisageais avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Comment avais-je pu dormir ? Moi, un vampire ! Comment ? Par quel miracle ?

- Calme-toi, Bella !

- Que je me calme ? Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui est censé m'arriver !

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure…

J'aperçus un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres parfaites, comme si quelque chose m'échappait. Soudain, je compris :

- Oh mon Dieu ne me dit pas que j'ai parlé !

- Je dois avouer de c'était quelque chose qui m'avait manqué, se contenta de répondre Edward, aux anges.

Je me passais une main sur la figure.

- C'est pas vrai ! Et qu'est ce que j'ai dit, cette fois ?

Il médita quelques instants, d'un air pensif.

- Tu as tout d'abord dit « ça tourne », quand nous étions dans la voiture – j'ai cru que tu étais éveillée mais quand j'ai observé ton visage, je me suis rendu compte que tes yeux étaient fermés et que ta respiration était régulière. Ensuite, tu as prononcé mon nom (un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase) et enfin (sa mine s'assombrit) tu t'es excusée un nombre incalculable de fois…

- C'est tout ? demandais-je, mal à l'aise.

Il acquiesça.

- Maintenant, Bella, il est temps d'emmener ce qui te semble nécessaire pour passer l'éternité à mes côtés.

Je me dirigeais vers lui et passais mes bras autour de son cou, pour l'entraîner tout contre moi.

- Je crois que j'ai tout, m'amusais-je. Je n'ai besoin que de toi…

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il paraissait néanmoins flatté.

- Et… à part moi ?

Je parcourais l'appartement du regard. Rien ne m'était véritablement indispensable : les habits, je pouvais en racheter, idem pour les meubles… Mais certaines choses, je devais les emmener avec moi, pour me souvenir.

D'un pas décidé, j'entrais dans ma chambre et prenais le premier sac qui me venait sous la main. J'y fourrais l'album photo et l'appareil photo que j'avais reçu pour mes dix-huit ans, le CD que Alice et Edward avaient enregistrés pour moi et quelques livres – mes favoris. Dans le salon, je prenais l'écrin qui cachait le pendentif de mes vingt ans puis, je me stoppais, essayant de me remémorer si je n'avais rien oublié. Edward me tendit un exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurle vent, _que j'avais oublié sur mon chevet et ce fut tout. J'étais prête à partir à l'aventure.

Les autres Cullen étaient déjà dehors, dans leurs voitures respectives, lorsque Edward me prit par la main et me conduit à l'extérieur. Je me retournais, machinalement, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui avait été ma demeure pendant plusieurs mois.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Je me stoppais.

- Ce doit être Charlie, m'avertit Edward. Ne décroche surtout pas ; il a sûrement eu l'appel de Carlisle pour l'accident…

Je revenais sur mes pas et vis le nom de Jacob Black s'inscrire sur l'écran du téléphone. Que devais-je faire ? Répondre ou partir sur-le-champ ?

Ma main s'aventura vers le combiné et Edward grogna en signe de désapprobation.

- Partons, Bella ! m'intima-t-il. Ca lui ferait encore plus de mal s'il sait que tout n'était qu'une mise en scène !

Et pourtant, je voulais lui répondre : je voulais que quelqu'un, que _lui_, mon meilleur ami, sache que j'étais encore vivante. Je décrochais le combiné malgré toutes les mises en garde de mon compagnon d'éternité.

- Allo, Jake ?

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Annonce : J'ai fini d'écrire cette fanfiction hier après-midi, et elle comportera encore un chapitre et un épilogue, que je publierais, je pense, dans la semaine qui vient..._

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! (Laissez vous tenter par le petit bouton "submit review" GO muahahahaha)_


	24. Damnation Eternelle

_"Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing"_

_Comme la dernière fois, ma chanson du moment (Wind de Akeboshi, le premier ending de la série Naruto) Si vous l'avez reconnue, vous êtes très fort !_

_Les réponses aux reviews (même au dernier chapitre, je ne changerais pas mes bonnes vieilles habitudes lol):_

_**Lorane** : Désoléeeeee ! Mais je pense que Charlie souffrirait encore plus si Bella restait à ses côtés… Peut être mdr… Lumière Cendrée est bientôt fini, voui, mais il y aura une suite, c'est moins déprimant (enfin même pour moi c'est déprimant, quand je me dis que j'ai fini cette fic, je l'aimais bien XD) Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me lire !_

_**Kya Fanel** : Wow ! Merci pour cette longue review, Jumelle !!! (toute émue) Ce chapitre est aussi l'un de mes favoris (avec celui de la transformation et du mariage) Si Bella voulait un truck comme celui qu'elle avait, ce serait plus dur, c'est quasiment une pièce de collection XD (pour le coup de Bella qui est plus forte, j'avoue m'être inspirée d'Eclipse mdr) et j'adore aussi le passage du baiser au fond de l'océan (arf ma fibre romantique se réveille, gosh XD) Contente que ce chapitre t'aies plût !!! Merci encore pour cette longue review !!! (PS : tu peux me dire de continuer Clair de Terre (ok je sors mdr) XD)_

_**Aya** : LOL contente de voir que tu aimes Jake XD Bella a juste eu la possibilité de reprendre contact avec son meilleur ami… Et elle en profite (même si elle aurait pas dû, j'avoue XD) Hey ! Comment ça saleté d'auteur ! (… OK j'avoue, je l'ai forcée à répondre muahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha… Erm… XD) Tu es vraiment perspicace ahahaha XD Une « belle fin » ? Hummm je sais pas trop comment la qualifier ma fin en fait XD Tu jugeras par toi même. Merci pour ta review !!!!!!_

_**Penny **: (Je fantasmais à fond aussi, en écrivant ce passage, contente qu'il t'ait fait le même effet XD) Dormir, c'est pas vraiment normal pour un Vampire… Mais je n'ajoute rien de plus XD (Allez, Jake a un… Euh… Erm… Bon fond mdr XD) Je te laisse lire la suite ! Merci pour ta review ! (et j'attends toujours la suite des Aventures de Selly (non, non je te harcèle pas mdr))_

_**Lara** : Thanks ! C'est gentil de faire attention aux petits détails de ma fic ! XD Dommage que tu n'écrives pas de fics, si un jour tu décides de te lancer, je compte sur toi pour m'avertir ! (pour la fin de la fic, pas forcement, il m'est arrivé de débuter une fic sans avoir la moindre idée de la manière dont elle se terminerait (mais ce n'est pas le cas ici, j'ai trouvé la fin relativement vite et ça m'a permis de faire un truc un peu plus planifié pour une fois mdr) bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie XD) Pour l'instant, je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'ai écris, même si c'est loin de s'approcher de la perfection, ça va (mais aussi, je n'ai pas vraiment un avis objectif vu que j'ai déjà visualisé les scènes dans ma tête, je ne peux pas trop savoir) Au plaisir de te relire !!!_

_**PoseidonDemon** : Je vois ça, que tu es rapide, parce que vingt chapitres, ça ne se lit pas (enfin pour moi mdr) en une traite (mais je suis lente de toute manière, pour lire mdr) Curieux, toi aussi ? Wééé prenons nous la main et allons nous promener dans les champs !!! (euh oui, en plus d'être curieuse, je crois que je suis folle… Mince alors XD) Contente que tu ai aimé Twilight ! Il faut dire, c'est un livre avec un univers vraiment magnifique ! Tu l'as lu dans le cadre d'un devoir de français ? My god, chanceux !!! XD Si mes profs de français m'avaient donnés ça à lire, j'en aurais pleuré de joie ! Vampires rules !!! (tu connais Anne Rice ?) Bella ? Idiote ? Je ne trouve pas trop (tu insultes ma Bella, là nan mais oh XD) Et puis tu la connais, elle est du genre têtue et si elle écoutait toujours Ed, ce serait moins drôle XD Contente que le passage de la chute t'ai plut ! (d'ailleurs, tu peux aussi expérimenter mais ce sera à tes risques et périls ; tâche de ne pas te tuer, ça me ferait un revieweur en moins muahahaha) A très bientôt j'espère !_

_**Shaddowflora** : Wow ! Ta sœur a lu ma fic, super ! (j'espère qu'au moins tu n'as pas usé de méthodes de tortures trop radicales pour arriver à tes fins mdr) Oui, tu as réussis à lui faire avoir un accident, mais c'était à cause de la voiture qui n'a pas réagit assez vite par rapport aux gestes d'Edward (tu vois, je suis, je suis (oh et je veux la suite mdr !)) Et puis Edward Cullen est loin d'être parfait et c'est ce qui en fait son charme ! XD Bientôt vingt ans ? Wow ! Quand ça ? (tu peux toujours demander un Edward Cullen à tes parents si tu veux, le genre de cadeaux simple à trouver qui fait toujours plaisir mdr) FFX ? Arf j'y avais pas pensé mais quand on y repense, c'est vrai que ça ressemble (j'étais dingue de ce passage, trop beauuuuu) Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et j'espère que la suite te satisfera !!! _

_**XxjustinblainxX** : Marchi !!! Stressant ? A peine (sourire sadique) Voici la suite XD_

_**Fascination120** : Merci Sergent, repos, rompez ! XD_

_**Julie** : Domo Arigato ! ( merci beaucoup) Voici donc mon dernier chapitre._

_**Mini-Goth** : Elle peut encore dormir, en effet. Comme à Edward, ça me manquait lol. C'est son pouvoir vampirique sans l'être pour autant mdr XD Bon courage pour ton boulot, tu peux le faire muahahaha !!! A très bientôt !!! _

_**Audrey626** : Une petite nouvelle ? Merci, merci et encore merci lol ! Non, je ne vous fait pas trop languire pour cette fois XD_

_**Theriel **: (rire démoniaque) Je sais, je sais, désolée XD Voici la suite ! (avant le week end en plus mdr)_

_Merci aussi aux autres personnes qui ont atteris (je ne sais comment) sur cette page !_

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-deux : Damnation Eternelle**

* * *

_- Bella, c'est bien toi ?_

Le son de sa voix me fit un bien fou : c'était comme si je revenais chez moi après de longues années d'exile.

- C'est moi, soufflais-je.

_- Tu sais que nous venons de recevoir un coup de fil de la part de la police locale, d'un collègue de Charlie qui s'inquiète pour lui ? On a retrouvé la voiture du buveur de sang dans l'océan et ils pensent que vous êtes morts… Bien sûr, c'est impossible parce que tu es devenue toi aussi une buveuse de sang. Ca va d'ailleurs ? Euh, bref j'ai cherché dans le bottin le numéro de ton appart' et je t'ai appelé et voilà où on en est…Mais si…_

- Jake ! le stoppais-je. Respire !

_- J'essaye,_ m'avoua-t-il, une pointe d'humour dans la voix._ Mais ça m'a fait un tel choc que je n'ai pas pu le croire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait une chose pareille ? Ne me fait plus de frayeurs pareilles ! Si tu tiens à te débarrasser de sa Volvo, fait comme tout le monde, amène la à la décharge !_

- Ecoute, tu sais que je suis vivante mais ne dit rien à Charlie…

_- Mais pourquoi ?_ s'exclama Jacob, déboussolé.

- Parce que je te le demande, au nom de notre amitié !

_- Je n'ai pas dû bien comprendre, tu ne veux pas dire à Charlie que tu es sauve ?_

- En effet…

_- Au risque de me répéter… Pourquoi ?_

- Parce que j'en ai décidé autrement… Parce que ce soir même, continuais-je, Je quitte Seattle pour ne plus jamais revenir dans les environs… lui expliquais-je en un souffle. C'est trop dangereux !

_- Okay, on t'a chassé de Forks, mais pas de Seattle ! Et puis on a rien fait quand tu es venue voir Charlie, il y a quelques temps. C'est ridicule, Bell ! Tu fais croire à ton père que tu es morte pour pouvoir suivre les buveurs de sang plus facilement !_

- Hey, je suis une buveuse de sang, maintenant, répliquais-je d'un ton cassant. Et c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Jacob Black. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

J'avais prononcé le même discours que lors de cette nuit là, celle dont je ne voulais plus me souvenir ; cette triste nuit au cours de laquelle Edward m'avait abandonné.

_- Je refuse !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Prévisible, tellement prévisible !

- Adieu, Jake !

_- Bella, si tu t'en vas, je vais tout dire à Charlie !!!_ s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

- Tu ne pourras pas, affirmais-je, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

_- Et pourquoi ça ?_ me défia Jake.

Pourtant, par le manque d'assurance de sa voix, je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire.

- Parce que tu m'aimes trop pour faire quelque chose qui aille à l'encontre de ce que j'ai décidé de faire. Et tu sais bien, au fond de toi, que partir est la meilleure solution que je puisse choisir, pour notre bien à tous.

_- Je n'ai pas choisis de te perdre, ce n'est pas juste !_

- Allez, courage, Jake, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de Charlie… en mon souvenir, d'accord ?

_- Jure que tu reviendras, Bella !_

- Au revoir…

Hélas, je n'arrivais cependant pas à lâcher le combiné. Edward, derrière moi, était étrangement silencieux.

_- Jure-le, Bella ! Jure-le et je tiendrais ma parole, jamais Charlie ne saura !_

- Jake… Là, je dois vraiment y aller, désolée… Mais…

_- Jure-le !_ m'ordonna-t-il.

- Très bien, répondis-je de mauvaise grâce. Un jour peut être…

_- Bientôt !_

On aurait dit un enfant qui réclamait son jouet…

- Peut être, répondis-je, docile. Si tes amis ne me tuent pas avant de t'avoir atteint… Mais pas un mot à Charlie !

Et sans même attendre sa prochaine réaction, je raccrochais. Je me tournais alors vers Edward, visiblement mal à l'aise, et lui prenait la main.

Revoir Jake ? Je secouais fortement la tête à cette pensée. J'avais été vraiment stupide de le faire espérer de la sorte !

Edward ne disait mot mais je sentais qu'il essayait de se calmer. Il est vrai qu'en prenant contact avec Jacob, je les mettais en danger, sa famille et lui. Si Charlie découvrait toute la supercherie de l'accident, je ne m'en tirerais pas aussi facilement qu'avec des couvre-feux pour l'éternité…

Ensemble et sans dire mots, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Sans me retourner, je quittais la ville pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

* * *

Nous étions installés dans une ville des Etats Unis qui m'était inconnue. Elle était un peu plus grande que Forks, toute aussi ombragée, mais en était éloignée. Jasper m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait de notre nouvelle résidence. 

- Désolé qu'à peine finit le lycée, tu doives déjà y retourner, s'amusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, au moins, j'essayerais de ne pas échouer en maths, cette fois…

La maison qu'ils avaient choisis était très belle, un peu en marge de la ville. Elle comportait de larges fenêtres, comme la précédente.

Tandis que je portais un énorme carton, à l'unique force de mes bras, un rayon de soleil surgit, traversant les nuages, et vint toucher ma peau qui miroitait désormais, comme celle d'Edward. C'était la première fois que je voyais ma peau étinceler et j'avais l'impression d'être une actrice de cinéma, grimée de paillettes. Absorbée dans la contemplation de ma peau, je faillis même trébucher dans les escaliers et tomber sur Rosalie. Cette dernière me rappela à l'ordre – après tout, je portais dans mes mains notre nouveau et précieux lecteur de CD.

Edward et Emmett, quand à eux, se lançaient les paquets sur lesquels il était inscrit en lettre rouge et majuscule « FRAGILE » en riant innocemment – le déménagement allait plus vite de cette façon, d'après eux. Esmée les stoppa rapidement dans leur jeu en leur confisquant le carton et poursuivit sa tâche.

- Occupez-vous du piano si vous n'avez rien à faire d'autre ! marmotta-t-elle sur un ton maternel.

Alice, quant à elle, montait le contenu de sa garde-robe dans sa chambre. Même à vitesse vampirique, elle n'avait toujours pas fini.

- Bella, on ira faire du shopping, demain ! m'annonça-t-elle. Tu as besoin de jolis vêtements pour aller au lycée, cette année !

- Demain ? m'étranglais-je. Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre, répondit du tac au tac la jeune fille.

- Dès que Alice a une idée en tête, impossible de la lui retirer, dit Rosalie, tandis qu'elle montait dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Emmett. Et puis, elle adore le shopping… Amusez-vous bien !

Depuis le salon, on entendit un toussotement de la part d'Edward. Alice ouvrit alors grand les yeux, de surprise.

- Rose, pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer en ne t'invitant pas… Bien entendu, que tu peux venir avec nous, affirma Alice.

- C'est vrai que j'ai besoin de nouvelles tenues, pour faire plaisir à Emmett, admit-elle en souriant. Merci, Edward !

* * *

La vie suivait ainsi son cours. Après une séance shopping interminable où je goûtais à la toute puissance financière de Alice, je rentrais à nouveau au lycée, en première. 

D'après les papiers administratifs, je me nommais Bella – tout simplement – Cullen. J'avais un grand frère : Emmett ainsi qu'une sœur – Alice. Moi qui avait été enfant unique toute ma vie, c'était assez étrange. Edward Hale, quant à lui, était le petit frère de Jasper et de Rosalie – encore une fois jumeaux.

Pour les gens de notre nouvelle ville, Carlisle et Esmée Hale étaient d'honnêtes gens, qui avaient eu la bonté de nous prendre avec eux, alors que nos parents étaient brusquement décédés. Carlisle y exerçait toujours la profession de médecin.

Mon premier jour d'école fut tout simplement horrible : tous les regards des élèves étaient fixés sur nous, pire qu'à Forks. Mes nouveaux frères et sœurs semblaient s'y être habitués, en un siècle, mais certainement pas moi !

Edward reçut plusieurs propositions, plus ou moins sous-entendues, de la part des filles de notre lycée. Je gravais leur visage dans ma mémoire, bouillant intérieurement.

A la fin de la journée, Emmett, Jasper et Edward comparèrent leur nombre de déclarations, pour déterminer lequel d'entre eux avait eut plus de succès, cette année.

- J'ai gagné !!!!!!! s'exclama Jasper, dont le record était de dix en à peine trois heures de cours. Allez, j'attends !

- C'est parce que tu sembles être la personne la plus facile à aborder, ce n'est pas du jeux ! « Ohhh je me sens si bien en ta présence, Jasper, c'est comme si nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre ! » imita Emmett en se dandinant – ce qui eut pour effet de nous faire éclater de rire. Combien de fois on te l'a sortit, cette phrase là ?

- Emmett, ne sois pas mauvais joueur ! Tu fais trop peur pour qu'on t'aborde le premier jour, c'est tout, s'amusa Edward - huit déclarations en sept heures- tandis qu'il donnait un billet de vingt dollars à son frère.

- Ce n'est pas juste, maugréa Emmett – une proposition en sept heures (de la part d'un chef de gang, pour qu'il rejoigne le dit gang) – en donnant de mauvaise grâce un billet au vampire blond.

* * *

Parfois, ma vie à Forks me manquait, même aux côtés de ma nouvelle famille… 

La promesse que j'avais faite à Jacob me hantait constamment, tout comme le visage de mes parents, attristés par ma perte. Devais-je vraiment y aller ?

J'avais beau me résigner à chaque fois – cela ne ferait que raviver ma peine, comme le disait si bien Edward – je n'arrivais pas à être tranquille.

Et j'étais là, assise dehors, à contempler les étoiles, d'un air rêveur.

- Tu ne dors pas ? s'amusa Rosalie alors qu'elle sortait, elle aussi.

- Toi non plus, fis-je remarquer.

- Puis-je ? me demanda-t-elle en désignant la marche sur laquelle j'étais assise.

Il était rare que Rosalie vienne me parler de son plein grès : elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre ma décision de devenir Vampire et me le faisait ressentir. Elle s'assit à mes côtés.

- Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais.

- C'était pareil pour moi, au début, m'avoua-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de retourner voir s'ils allaient bien… Si leurs vies continuaient, même sans moi.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus, ne désirant pas me révéler son passé de manière plus détaillée. Je respectais sa décision.

- J'aimerais retourner à Forks, finis-je par dire, de mauvaise grâce. Pour aller voir comment ils se portent. C'est tout…

- Ce n'est pas une bonne solution, marmotta-t-elle tout en remettant en place ses cheveux ors.

- Je sais…

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous.

- Mais d'un autre côté, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, vas-y…

Je la regardais avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Elle reporta ses yeux sur ses mains d'albâtre, n'osant pas soutenir mon regard.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas forcement une bonne idée de céder à la tentation. Mais je pense que si tu n'y cèdes pas, tu le regretteras tôt ou tard. Tu as fait une promesse à ce Jacob Black, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ignorais de quelle façon elle était au courant de cela – Edward, très probablement.

- Mais moi, je marche par envies… reprit-elle en fixant les étoiles. Je pense que si tu cèdes une fois, et qu'il n'y a pas de répercutions sur notre vie actuelle… Et bien, tu devrais juste y aller…

Il faisait nuit noire mais jamais je n'avais vu aussi claire de toute ma vie. Je pris enfin ma décision ; une décision folle et irréfléchie, une fois de plus, mais une décision digne de Jake.

* * *

_Alors ? J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques chapitres, ma Bella se Jacobise (mdr)_

_J'attends vos avis sur mon dernier chapitre avec impatience ! Et réjouissez-vous, je posterais l'épilogue dimanche, sans faute !_


	25. Epilogue

_Comme promis... L'épilogue... J'ai été vraiment étonnée de "l'avalanche de reviews" (comme tu l'as si bien dit, Misery XD) et je vous en remercie de tout coeur !!!_

_Les réponses aux reviews :_

_**Fanfiction07** : Nannn je veux pas que Bella s'éloigne d'Edward !!! (panique) (erm, je sais, il ne tiens qu'à moi pour que ça change XD) Non, d'après moi, Bella ne pourrait jamais quitter Edward pour Jacob, impossible, elle est bien trop accro ! XD Jake est néanmoins son meilleur ami et si elle a la possibilité de le revoir, je pense qu'elle se précipite. Comme on dit, il y a des actions que l'on sait être des erreurs, mais que l'on doit quand même faire pour en être sûr. Ne t'en fait pas, Bella se calmera dans ma future fic XD Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ma fic !_

_**Fascination120 **: J'aime bien Jake, mais juste en tant qu'ami que meilleur ami de Bella (que ce soit clair, s'il s'approche trop d'elle, je l'aime tout d'un coup beaucoup moins XD) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**PoseidonDemon** : Wow ! Juste la Reine des Damnés ? Ni Lestat, ni Entretien avec un Vampire ? (est impressionnée) Le domaine de Blackwood, par contre, ça me dit rien… Ca raconte quoi ? (pour les scènes de sexe, il y a la trilogie Les Infortunes de la belle au bois dormant qui doit être pas mal, dans ce domain**e **XD Je pense que les Cullen doivent être pas mal populaires, partout où ils vont (ils sont beaux, intelligents… Que demande le peuple ? XD) J'aime la manière dont tu penses (de l'actionnnnnnnn… Mais pas de chance, il y en a pas trop là ; mais promis dans la prochaine fic, il y en aura plus XD) A très bientôt j'espère ! _

_**Julie** : Merciiiii, contente qu'il te plaise ! Tu vas en Italie ? (meurt) Où ça ? Où ça ? (désolée si je suis trop curieuse lol) La chance ! Amuse-toi bien !!! _

_**Alex** : Ben oui, désolée… XD Mais il y aura bientôt une suite ! Merci pour ta review ! _

_**Kya sama** : Merci beaucoup !!! (j'essaye de continuer Clair de terre ; j'ai même fini mon résumé XD)_

_**Lara** : Merci beaucoupbo !!!!!!!! Voui, c'est la fin, je suis un peu triste mais vu que ma prochaine fic est la suite… Voilà, ça m'aide à tenir lol XD Je compte poster le prologue de ma future fic la semaine prochaine. Au plaisir de te relire !!!_

_**Lorane** : Tu m'étonnes mdr ! (euh oui, c'est une réponse très constructive mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit en lisant la première ligne de ta review mdr) Si seulement un clan de Vampire pouvait s'installer dans ma ville ! (un temps idéal pour eux en plus ! Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent ? XD) Pauvre Jake, hein ? (j'avoue aussi avoir une peine assez mitigée XD) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Mini-Goth** : Tu verras (grand sourire sadique) En ce qui concerne leur vie en tant que lycéens et autre, je compte plutôt développer ça dans Clair de Terre, c'est pour ça que je n'insiste pas davantage dans cette fic ci. Merci pour tous ces excellents conseils ! Tu m'as donné pleins d'idées ! Merci encore !_

_**XxjustinblainxX** : Tu verras muahahahahahahha (non, non, je suis saine d'esprit XD) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**The-Misery** : (merci, j'aime aussi cette phrase, j'avoue XD) Pour Bella qui décroche à Jake, j'avoue, je tenais absolument à ce qu'elle le fasse… Parce que j'étais satisfaite de leur séparation, un peu plus tôt dans ma fic, et je me suis dis que des amis ne pouvaient décemment pas se quitter de cette façon (et aussi j'avais une idée précise sur la manière dont ma fic devait finir mdr) Merci pour ta review et tes compliments (je suis toute émue, moi, maintenant XD) Allez, petit chat, laisse Misery tranquille XD_

_Pour ta seconde review : Mon inspiration est en cours de route (même si depuis quelques semaines, elle a tendance à stagner…), j'ai déjà le plan à peu près entier de Clair de Terre, le prologue d'achevé et le premier chapitre déjà bien commencé lol ! Pour « avalanche de réactions », c'est le terme approprié ; je ne cesse d'être impressionnée, à chaque fois que je vérifie ma boîte mail (qui a la gentillesse de m'avertir dès qu'une review est postée)_

_**Alex **: Vivement demain (aujourd'hui XD) yééééé ! (ok je sors mdr) Merci pour la review !_

_**EdwardETBella** : Tu m'as confondu avec ma Jumelle ? Wow XD C'est pas grave, tu es toute excusée, j'ai l'habitude mdr ! L'allemand était ma première langue au collège (même si j'ai toujours trouvé l'anglais plus utile mdr) Tu en fais aussi ? Une barbe à papa ? Alors que la chasse au grizzli est beaucoup plus amusante ? Tsss XD Le chakra des pères ? MDRRRR I don't understand (pense à Naruto en utilisant le mot chakra) On s'occupe de Jake maintenant ? Huhuhu pourquoi pas mdrrr ! Bazooka ? J'aurais plutôt sortit ma bonne vieille batte cloutée ou alors mon fusil de chasse ! XD Merci pour autant de compliments (j'en mérite autant ? XD) Jake ? Un caniche ? (morte de rire en imaginant Bella qui lui frise les cheveux XD) Il me semble que Jake a plus de fans en Amérique qu'en France donc tu ne risques pas grand chose lol ! Pour Bella en plus sombre, ce n'était pas voulu… Mais c'est vrai qu'une fois Vampire, je pense qu'on doit se rendre compte que la vie est moins simple que ce qu'on aurait cru XD Pas grave si tu ne review pas tous le temps ; après tout, tu as une vie en dehors de cette page. L'important, c'est que mon histoire te plaise. Si tu la lis et que tu l'aimes toujours autant, alors, pour moi, c'est le principal ! A très bientôt j'espère !!!_

_**Charly **: Toutes mes excuses !!! (C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à sombrer dans le tragique en ce moment…) La semaine prochaine, je posterais la suite de cette fic, une toute nouvelle fic, toute neuve mdr ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que celle ci ! (Courage pour tes cours ! Tu vas survivre XD Tu es en quelle classe ? (désolée si je suis indiscrète lol, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre)) Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**ShadowFlora** : C'est vrai qu'elle retourne au lycée, la pauvre, mais en même temps, c'est pas si terrible quand on y repense (surtout avec Edward à ses côtés XD) Tu n'as toujours pas lu Tentation ? Rhoooo qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le lire ? XD Bientôt, Eclipse va sortir ! Merci pour ta review ! PS : j'en profite aussi pour répondre à ma réponse de review : j'ai hâte de connaître la suite de ta fic et je penserais à ton anniv ! (le mien est trois jours avant le tien alors j'y penserais lol) Contente que tu aies déjà un Edward d'anniversaire en avance mdr ! Merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Leti1515** : Plusieurs chapitres en plus ? J'aurais bien aimé… Mais aussi, je trouve que vingt-cinq chapitres, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Je n'ai pas vraiment envy de lasser mes lecteurs en partant de tous les côtés, c'est pourquoi je suivrais mon plan d'origine, je suis désolée… Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas totalement fini puisque j'ai prévu une suite, mais qui se passera plus tard. (j'ai encore de la matière, comme tu dis muahahahaha XD) Désolée de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête et merci pour ton conseil ! (et pour ta review aussi, bien entendu !)_

_**Elow** : Hoooo une revenante lol ! J'ai cru que tu avais décroché de ma fic, que tu en avais eu marre XD Contente que ma Bella vampire te plaise ! (trop beau, l'onyx !!!!!!!) Les yeux d'Edward chez toi, la chance ! Un noeil d'Edward Cullen, ça ne peux que porter chance XD Pas grave pour le pavé, j'adore en recevoir mdr ! Huum… C'est vrai que Carlisle Hale, c'est space, pareil pour Edward, mais j'avais envy de changer les noms (pour brouiller les pistes, si on se met à les rechercher XD) Ce que Bell ressent ? (réfléchit quelques secondes) ça doit lui faire bizarre aussi, je suppose… Comme si il était marié à Rose ? (okay je sors mdr XD) PS : Poutouxxxxxx aussi !!! _

_**Audrey** : Wow ! Contente que tu aies aimé ! Merci pour ta review !!!_

_Merci aussi aux simples lecteurs !!!_

**

* * *

**

Epilogue : Pour elle...

* * *

**Jake **

D'abord, un coup de fil…

Je détournais mes yeux du match de base-ball et répondais à la place de Billy. Soudain, mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc de la nouvelle. Je leur demandais de répéter, oui, j'avais bien compris, c'était bien ça : Bella et Edward étaient morts.

Morts !

Mince, Billy s'était retourné brusquement, avais-je prononcé ce mot à haute voix ? Apparemment oui, vu que le policier me confirmait la chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Oh ! Que Billy aille soutenir Charlie ? Sans même dire au revoir, je passais l'appareil à Billy.

La conversation prit fin quelques minutes plus tard. Billy et moi nous jaugeâmes du regard.

- Que penses-tu de tout cela ? me demanda-t-il, après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Ils ne peuvent pas être morts, pas comme ça ! m'exclamais-je.

Il acquiesça.

- Je dois en avoir le cœur net !

- Jake, ne t'en mêle pas ! Ce ne sont plus tes affaires : Bella a choisis la vie qu'elle voulait avoir et fait tout pour…

- Je m'en moque ! Je dois lui parler !

A vitesse éclaire, je compulsais l'annuaire pour trouver le numéro de téléphone de l'appartement de Bella. Pour éviter de l'importuner, une fois qu'elle était devenue semblable à son vampire de mari, j'avais tout bonnement déchiré la feuille sur laquelle était inscrite son numéro.

Une fois trouvé, je composais le dit-numéro et attendait au rythme de la sonnerie. Allait-elle me répondre ? Etait-il déjà trop tard ? J'ignorais le regard septique de mon père et me concentrait sur les battements de mon cœur qui s'emballait dans ma poitrine.

Non, je ne m'attendais pas à faire changer d'avis Bella, loin de là ! Elle était tellement têtue que c'était comme si Jim Phoebes me confiait une de ses fameuses missions impossibles à orchestrer. Mais au fond de moi, je désirais tant lui parler…

La rupture avait été trop brusque pour moi. Au début, j'avais assez mal accepté le fait qu'elle se marie avec Cullen. Il ne la méritait pas et elle allait sacrifier son humanité pour ce sale buveur de sang : telles avaient étés les pensées qui m'avaient traversées l'esprit les premiers mois de notre séparation. La jalousie me brûlait vif et m'empêchait de vivre, sans elle à mes côtés.

Puis, peu à peu, j'étais retourné à une vie normale. Mais une chose cependant, demeurait : je me faisais du soucis pour elle, pour ce fardeau qu'elle portait, seule, et que son mari tentait d'alléger tant bien que mal.

_- Allo ?_

Oh… Mon… Dieu… Mon cœur battait à nouveau un rythme effréné. Je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas.

- Bella, c'est bien toi ?

Question stupide de ma part…

_- C'est moi_, répondit-elle en un souffle.

Je ne me contrôlais alors plus ; ignorant Billy, je lui racontais tout : l'appel, l'accident, la manière dont j'avais trouvé son numéro…

_- Jake ! Respire !_

C'était bien Bella ! Je souris bêtement au combiné. Evidemment qu'elle était vivante ! Ce n'était qu'un malentendu qu'elle allait se dépêcher de rectifier !

_- Ecoute, tu sais que je suis vivante mais ne dit rien à Charlie…_

Je lui en demandais la raison.

_- Parce que je te le demande, au nom de notre amitié !_

Bien tenté mais je refusais qu'elle use de notre amitié d'une façon aussi malhonnête! Elle allait devoir m'expliquer.

- Au risque de me répéter… Pourquoi ?

J'entendis Billy soupirer bruyamment. Oui, je ne voulais pas me rendre à l'évidence, et alors ?

- Okay, on t'a chassé de Forks, mais pas de Seattle ! Et puis on a rien fait quand tu es venue voir Charlie, il y a quelques temps. C'est ridicule, Bell ! Tu fais croire à ton père que tu es morte pour pouvoir suivre les buveurs de sang plus facilement !

_- Hey, je suis une buveuse de sang, maintenant_ !

Mince, j'avais utilisé le mot interdit. Je me mordais les lèvres nerveusement.

_- Et c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Jacob Black. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé._

- Je refuse !

Comment osait-elle me servir ce genre de discours ? J'essayais en vain de la retenir avec des menaces, comme la dernière fois, mais une fois de plus, cela n'eut aucun effet. Elle fit comme si de rien était mais finit par me jurer que nous nous reverrions bientôt, avant de raccrocher abruptement.

* * *

L'annonce de la mort de Bella fut douloureuse pour Charlie et Billy, tout en sachant la vérité, voulait éviter un chagrin trop grand pour son ami. 

Lorsque Charlie nous vit arriver, ce fut comme si son univers s'émiettait petit à petit pour laisser place au désespoir. Un désespoir qui me rappelait celui de Bella, lorsqu'elle avait été abandonnée par son vampire de petit ami.

Après avoir soutenu Charlie du mieux que nous pouvions, mon père voulut me parler. Le ton de sa voix était grave. Nous étions à la maison, seuls.

- Jake, commença-t-il. Nous savons qu'Edward et Bella sont vivants, mais ce ne serait pas une bonne chose d'en faire part à Charlie. Il ne nous croirait pas. De plus, Bella a prit sa décision et nous devons nous y tenir. Elle est morte, désormais.

- Non, elle est vivante, quelque part, dans ce monde ! Pourquoi est-ce que Charlie ne pourrait pas faire comme toi ? Accepter le fait qu'elle soit devenue un « monstre » par amour d'un autre monstre, et s'en tenir à ça ?

- Charlie est bien trop terre à terre pour croire en une chose pareille, tu ne crois pas, Jacob ?

J'étais déçu, dégoûté. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner, je refusais de la croire perdue pour toujours et Billy le comprit assez vite.

- Jacob, tu as fait tenir une promesse à Bella… reprit-il doucement. Je voudrais que tu m'en tiennes une aussi.

Je relevais la tête, surpris.

- Elle reviendra, pour tenir sa promesse, je le sens, m'expliqua Billy. Mais elle a prit sa décision, et si elle te revoit, peut être va-t-elle se mettre à douter à nouveau. Il se peut qu'elle éprouve à nouveau l'envie de te revoir, et tout cela mettra la pagaille dans ses sentiments, dans sa vie comme dans la notre. Tu veux son bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Interdit, j'acquiesçais.

- Dans ce cas, promet-moi que plus jamais tu ne chercheras à la revoir ! Même si elle te suppliait, pour son bien, reste éloigné d'elle. Blesse la s'il le faut, mais ne la fait pas douter égoïstement.

Je tremblais de fureur et de tristesse.

- Je veux juste revoir son visage, la prendre dans mes bras, je veux juste, je veux juste…

Jamais je ne pus finir ma phrase : elle se termina en sanglots. Billy me regarda d'un air attristé et ajouta deux mots qui me transpercèrent le cœur :

- Pour elle…

* * *

Le temps passa et l'enterrement du couple Cullen fut imminent. C'était, tragiquement, un évènement auquel tous les habitants de Forks furent conviés. 

Savoir qu'elle était vivante ne m'aidait pas pour autant, dans ces funérailles fictives. C'était beaucoup plus facile de la croire morte. Je versais cependant des larmes pour la stupidité de son action, mais aussi pour la mienne.

_Egoïste, égoïste, égoïste_, répétait sans cesse mon cœur. Comment avais-je pu lui demander de revenir me voir, moi, alors qu'elle tentait de survivre, loin des gens qu'elle avait aimé mais qui ne pouvaient pas la suivre dans son éternité ?

On mettait désormais en terre les cercueils sans corps. Une larme coula à nouveau sur ma joue en me rappelant de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Billy. Charlie et Renée n'allaient pas bien, mais dans quelques temps, ils iraient mieux, soulagés par l'enterrement, même s'il n'était que symbolique. Moi, je n'irais pas mieux, car je savais qu'elle était encore vivante quelque part, dans un endroit qui me serait à jamais inconnu.

Le vent se leva et une odeur très désagréable vint chatouiller mes narines. Je grimaçais et me tournais vers la forêt, l'endroit d'où provenait la puanteur que personne ne semblait remarquer.

Et soudain, je la vis, elle…

Comme _elle_ semblait forte et décidée, maintenant qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle voulait être. _Elle_ n'était que plus belle encore. Elle était là, ses cheveux agités par le vent. Elle me fixait, comme une poupée de porcelaine, immobile.

Je poursuivais l'examen de sa personne : de longs cheveux bruns, des prunelles de la couleur de l'ébène, … Je clignais des yeux devant mon ancienne amie et, comme un automate, je me dirigeais vers elle.

- Je dois y aller, Charlie, désolé, murmurais-je, les yeux fixés malgré moi sur la silhouette enchanteresse.

Je la rejoignis rapidement et malgré l'odeur repoussante qui ne faisait qu'augmenter, j'avançais. Arrivé en face d'elle, je la dévisageais sans oser prendre la parole. Son masque de froideur fondit alors pour laisser place à une Bella plus humaine, presque à l'identique.

- Je suis venue, Jake, souffla-t-elle. J'ai tenu ma promesse…

- Tu tombes bien mal, Bella, le jour de ta venue est le jour où on te met en terre…

J'aperçus dans ses yeux une douleur sans nom. Non, elle avait tant changé : elle semblait hésiter, être pleine de remords. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que je l'eus crut.

- Les Parques ont encore fait des siennes, maugréa-t-elle, du bout des lèvres.

Elle n'arrivait pas à masquer totalement sa tristesse sous les traits de l'humour. Lui demander de revenir à Forks n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Je me mordais les lèvres.

_Pour elle…_ m'encourageais-je.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de venir, c'était une énorme erreur et je la réalise enfin.

- Je voulais moi aussi te revoir, m'avoua-t-elle.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de te déplacer finalement. Retourne d'où tu viens, tu n'es plus Bella.

- Co… Comment ? Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre !

L'angoisse commençait à la submerger. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Je me maudissais en moi-même.

- Pour moi, Bella est morte… Tu fais partit de mon passé… Celle que j'aimais, c'était la Bella humaine, pas celle qui s'abreuve du sang des humains.

Pour son propre bien, je continuais mon mensonge. Je m'excusais silencieusement de devoir la blesser aussi durement pour la faire fuir.

- Ton apparence me l'a fait réaliser à l'instant : tu n'es plus celle que j'ai connue, tu n'es plus qu'un vampire, un vulgaire buveur de sang, bon à traquer !

- Tu ne le penses pas, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle. Jake, c'est moi !

Pour elle… 

- Je ne te connais plus ! crachais-je.

_Pour elle…_

- Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici !

_Pour elle…_

- Jake ! Je t'en prie !

_POUR ELLE !_

- Je te déteste, va-t-en, tu as tenu ta promesse alors plus rien ne te retiens ici, PARS, sinon je te tue ! grognais-je.

Le vent s'accentua, face à mes hurlements et elle disparut enfin, plus belle, plus blessée que jamais. C'était fini, j'avais réussis à la faire fuir…

_Et je l'avais perdue pour toujours…_

Je pleurais des torrents de larmes à cette pensée. La colère me gagna et je devenais loup en l'espace d'un instant, puis me ressaisissait et redevenais humain.

Désormais, plus rien ne la retenais, dans cette ville dont je venais de l'exiler définitivement. Elle pouvait aller de l'avant avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle pouvait voyager à ses côtés pour l'éternité et bien vite, elle oublierait les paroles blessantes que je lui avais envoyé à la figure, à l'abris, dans les bras d'Edward, parcourant le monde avec sa nouvelle famille.

Moi, tout cela me hanterait à vie : sa magnifique silhouette, mes mots et mon amour pour elle.

**THE END**

* * *

_C'est la fin… Voilà, ma première fic sur Twilight est achevée et je m'apprête déjà à publier la suite… Wow..._

_Oui, parce qu'il y a une suite (sauf si bien sûr, vous en avez assez de moi mdr) qui s'intitulera, comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques temps, **Clair de Terre**. Je peux d'or et déjà vous dire qu'elle se passera quarante ans plus tard… Et qu'il y aura plus d'action que dans Lumière Cendrée. __J'espère tous (je peux plus dire toutes maintenant mdr XD) vous y retrouver !!!_

_Je tenais à vous remercier, d'avoir eu le courage de lire ma fic du début à la fin, de l'apprécier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. J'étais loin de m'imaginer remporter autant de succès avec cette fic, jamais on ne m'avait autant lu et je n'en reviens toujours pas lol !_

_Aussi, merci à ma jumelle,_ Kya sama_, qui m'a supporté du début à la fin (qui continue aussi mdr XD) je t'adore et sans toi qui me booste avec tes fics et tes conseils, je crois que je serais perdue lol !_

_Merci à tous les gens qui ont eu la gentillesse de me reviewer… Vous êtes si nombreux, je vous adore, merci !!! __C'est vraiment super de savoir qu'on vous lit et qu'on vous conseille ! Sans vos remarques, je doute que cette histoire ait ressemblée à celle que vous voyez aujourd'hui !_

_Voilà… Je crois que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez mdr !!! XD_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous, si vous le souhaiter, à ma nouvelle fic. J'en posterais le prologue la semaine prochaine !_

_J'attends aussi avec impatience vos avis au sujet de mon épilogue ! (je vous répondrais dans ma future fic, ce sera plus simple que de E-mailer XD)_

_Amicalement !_

_Mei._


End file.
